When you love someone so much
by dreamcatcher shadow
Summary: Eddie is tired of fearing for Peter's life being in danger whenever he fights as Spiderman. And worse, he knows he can't do anything about it either... Or can he? Maybe something called a symbiote may help him out! EddieXPeter Rated M! You've been warned! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

"…_.E-Eddie?..." _

_Tears welded up in light blue eyes as two strong arms wrapped around the red and blue clad superhero. Fresh, warm blood ran thickly along the torn fabric and onto Eddie Brock's clothing. Large hands shook violently along with sobs as they held onto the young hero desperately. _

"_Peter…Oh god! No!" Eddie cried as he pulled off the mask of the figure to reveal the handsome face, and two beautiful almond colored eyes that he fell so deeply in love with. But now, the life and excitement that they once had in them were starting to fade away as the soul that possessed them was dying. Blood matted down equally colored brown hair and ran down pale skin. Peter Parker looked up at his lover, and used all the strength he had left to smile one last time and reached to stroke his face with his blood covered hand._

"…_At least…..I got to see you….one last time…." he said in his dying, cracking breath. Eddie held onto the hand on his face and let out a painful yell at those words, knowing what they meant. He pulled his boyfriend close to his chest near his heart, which was barely beating, in hopes of somehow the life he still had would radiate off Peter and make him stay alive. But he knew it never would. _

"_No! You can't do this! Please Pete! Don't leave me! I need you! I can't live without you! Stay with me! Please!" Eddie screamed as he felt a large part of his soul ripped apart brutally. Peter wanted to say something towards that, but he didn't have enough strength. There was only one thing that he still got to say before death consumed him and took him away from Eddie. Even though he knew Eddie was going through so much hurt right now, it was painful being torn apart from him too, even if he was the one who was dying._

"…_.I'll..I'll always….l-love you." He said before eternal blackness took over. Eddie stopped breathing for that second, as a matter of fact, his heart stopped beating and his whole body went in lockdown as he looked upon Peter's dead form. The boy that had been alive just a minute ago was now limp and never moving again. He felt his whole world suddenly crumble bit by bit. There was so much pain that he didn't have the will to breathe anymore._

"_Peter! NO! I love you too! So fucking much! Please!" he begged until his lips turned blue. He cried and yelled out so much that his eyes were red and blinding and his throat grew hoarse. He repeatedly kissed his lips, thinking that he would somehow wake up and everything would be back to what it was. But this wasn't some fairytale, no, it was real. _

"_No!" he barely whispered as he hung on to the dead body and slumped down on his side. He felt his sanity slip away as he clutched tighter to Pete and screamed on the top of his lungs._

"_PETER!"_

Eddie jerked violently awake. He laid there in his and bed, the blankets tangled up in his legs and the sun streaking between the blinds of his apartment window. He tried to catch his breath from that god awful nightmare as he trembled like an autumn leaf in the wind, with a film of cold sweat clinging onto his skin. He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream…." He kept telling himself. But was it? He had to make sure.

He turned to the smaller form laying down in his bed along with him, nothing but a pair of boxers on like himself. The covers barely made it passed his slender waist as they rose with his light breathing. Eddie smiled relieved.

"Thank you God!" He thought as he pulled the little body closer towards his large one and planted multiple kisses along the back of Peter's neck.

Peter groaned in his sleep as he felt himself in a certain someone's huge embrace. He slowly opened his eyes to feel a pair of lips on the back of his neck. He smiled tiredly and turned over to meet baby blue eyes that glistened as they looked into his own.

"Morning babe." He grinned as he placed a gentle kiss on Eddie's eager lips. Eddie smiled around the kiss and deepened it, forcing his tongue into Peter's mouth as he turned him over on his back, fighting for dominance. They finally pulled apart after air was an issue, a thin line of spit connecting them. Eddie smiled and rested his forehead on Peter's.

"Good morning to you too baby." Eddie whispered lovingly.

"A little lovey-dovey today are we?" Peter smirked as he wrapped his skinny arms around Eddie's neck. Eddie leaned down and planted stronger kisses on Peter's neck and chest, leaving purplish marks. His arms around Pete's waist wrapped tighter as he was reminded of that nightmare again. Peter moaned at the good feeling but was confused towards his lover's actions. Eddie acted affectionate all the time sure, but he was acting a little _too_ clingy now. Was something wrong?

"Eddie? Are you okay?" Peter asked him as he looked him in the eyes again. Eddie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. But Pete could tell something was up. He and Eddie had been together for so long that it was impossible to hide that something was bothering him. It was in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked giving him a look. "If something's wrong, you can always tell me, okay?" Eddie stared at him for a moment, then sighed a little.

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" he smirked. "I just…..had a little nightmare last night. It's no big deal." He said, even though in his heart, it was the biggest deal if it ever had the chance to come true. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"A nightmare? Really?" he asked. Eddie nodded again.

"What was it about?" Peter asked getting curious. Eddie winced as a sudden image of Pete all bloodied and torn came to him, taunting him constantly. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend that he saw him die a horrifying death in his dream? He couldn't worry or scare him. No, that can't happen.

"I-It's nothing Pete. Don't worry about it." He said as he continued to kiss his soul mate in heated passion. Peter kissed back, but pulled away and gave Eddie 'the look' just like Gwen's, only to Eddie, more powerful. Eddie groaned.

"Please, Pete. Not the look! You know I can't fight it off!" Eddie pleaded. Peter only furrowed his eyebrows more.

"We've been together for how long? We're supposed to talk about everything. Now tell me! I don't like it that it's bothering you!" he said, his tone very serious. Eddie flinched at the strictness, knowing that Pete would just keep on being stubborn if he didn't tell him. He was touched that Peter cared so much about him, but he didn't want Peter to hear that he dreamt he was murdered. What kind of person actually_ wanted_ to hear about that?

"….Was I in it?" Peter asked, sensing that the reason for Eddie hesitating was because it probably involved him. Eddie looked at him regretably.

"You know me too well." He mumbled sadly looking down. Peter placed his hands to the sides of Eddie's face.

"What was it? You can tell me." He said reassuringly. Eddie sighed and sealed his eyes shut.

"You were murdered okay! You were all bloodied and torn up and died in my arms! I begged you to stay with me but you couldn't! That's what happened! It was the worst nightmare I ever had!" he blurted out all at once, unable to stand the pressure he felt anymore. Peter looked at him sympathetically after seeing such a hurt expression.

"Really?" he asked. Eddie nodded. Peter smiled really warmly and hugged his head close to his chest, rubbing a soothing hand down Eddie's back.

"Eddie, it was just a dream." He said softly. "I'm okay, really. I'm right here. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He swore. Eddie looked up at him.

"You promise?" his tone was serious.

"Yes. I swear. Okay?" Peter smiled comfortingly.

Eddie still felt uneasy since that dream, but he felt a little load come off his heart at that. But still, even though it was a dream, it felt so real. The pain was so intense that he felt like he was the one dying instead. He could never imagine how he would get by life if Peter died, and he wouldn't be able to do anything to help him. That was the worst part. He knew that Peter was a superhero and only did what was right, and he was so proud of him and loved him dearly for caring so much about other people, but it still didn't deny the fact that he got worried every time there was trouble and there could be a chance that Peter could get killed. And there was nothing he could do, just sit there and watch, praying he'll come out the victor in the battle. He knew Peter was strong, sure, but not immortal. And sooner or later, those baddies are going _too_ strong. Eddie just knew it. And what hurt was that he couldn't even help protect Peter like he did in high school from bullies. No, it wasn't like some random, small beating, this was Peter's life. And he was so scared that Peter would lose it. He only hoped Peter was right and that he really _wasn't_ going to be killed. He REALLY hoped.

Peter knew that his lover's mind was still chewing with worry. He didn't like it when Eddie was worried or upset about something, it made him upset too. He sighed and put a hand to Eddie's face. Eddie looked down and smiled at him. Pete brought his lips towards his and pulled him into a very heated kiss, tongues battling. Eddie closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Pete so much that he feared he may suffocate the boy. But Peter wasn't as he deeply moaned and wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist, giving him clear signs that he wanted more. Eddie roughly grinded his hips against Peter's, making the ecstasy stronger and irresistible. He brought his lips down from Pete's and sucked on his neck rather hard. Peter let out a cry as he rocked in motion along with Eddie, the wonderful feeling becoming overbearing. He dug his nails into Eddie's back, hoping not to leave any nail marks.

"Oh god! Eddie! Just take me already! I want you!" he begged quite lustfully, in Eddie's opinion. Eddie grinned in a playful manner and swiftly pulled off his and Pete's boxers and tossed them on the floor. He didn't hesitate as he slowly slid into him. Peter winced a little, but quickly got used to it from experience from his and Eddie's many sessions.

"Harder! Please!" Peter begged once more. Eddie's grin stretched as he got deeper and faster, the head frame from the bed hitting loudly against the wall. Peter clenched around him so tightly that Eddie saw stars.

"Pete!" he cried through clenched teeth as he felt his orgasm increase. Peter cried out until he was screaming.

"Oh!...Eddie!...Ahhh!...Right there!...Yes!" he yelled out as he felt his prostate get pounded as he balled his fist into the sheets.

"Pete….I'm close!" Eddie said.

"Me too!" Peter yelled. His eyes were glazed in lust and a new film of sweat coated his hair and skin. The once pale skin was now red adoringly from the heat, passion, and kisses Eddie gave him. They came at once, letting out one more cry of release. Eddie actually cried out louder than Pete.

Eddie collapsed on Peter, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at the amazing boy beneath him and kissed him again, like they always did when they made love. That dream that he had may still be bothering him, but after this, he decided that he could worry about it later. He was with the love of his life, and no matter what, it was going to stay that way.

asdfasdfasdfasdf

Sorry if it doesn't sound that good so far. Mrs. Bumblebee on here gave me the idea so I thought it would make a good story. I'm also sorry if the first chappie is a little short, but it'll get longer. I don't know when I'll update again but I promise I won't take too long. I'm also thinking of having a huge surprise ending, but I'm still thinking what should happen. If you got any ideas for that, then just post it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Mother hen

Chapter 2: Meddlesome mother hen

Two weeks later…

Peter Parker stripped down to his boxers and threw his night wear into his laundry basket. He pulled on his red and blue tights with the black, spider designed fabric over his head and stretched them over his torso, and slipped on the matching pants of the costume. He stored his web-shooters, gloves, and mask into his backpack. Before he put on his regular street clothes, he stood in front of the mirror proudly with a gleam of smugness in his eyes.

"Here, don't forget to put this on. It's getting cold out." A deep, worrisome voice said behind him as a very heavy jacket was suddenly thrown over his skinny shoulders. The jacket was warm of course, but it was like, ten times his size. Peter furrowed his eyebrows in slight annoyance as he took the oversized jacket off his shoulders.

"Eddie, for one, I'll be fine! Two, this is your old jacket that I know for a fact that I will_ never_ fit into! And three, it's sixty eight degrees out there!" he said.

Lately, his boyfriend has been acting like the queen of the mother hens, ever since he told him about that nightmare. Peter could understand that he was just looking after him after witnessing that horrible experience, real or not. Hell, he himself had nightmares where he lost Eddie too, but he knew they weren't real and got over it. Now Eddie….. wasn't that type. If he had the slightest vision of Pete getting hurt, then he was like a second mother to Peter, constantly clinging to his side to make sure he's safe, and freak out at the smallest things if he so much got the smallest scratch or bruise.

Eddie only sighed and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You'll never know when you might need it." He said. Peter let out a slow breath and walked up to his lover and embraced him, his hands unable to even touch each other, no matter how much he stretched his arms, because of Eddie's large muscles and truck-like stature. He felt big hands run down the small of his back in tender passion.

"Stop worrying so much, I'm going to be okay. You know that right?" he asked. Eddie's grip tightened uneasily, unable to answer. He just nuzzled his face into Pete's smaller shoulder. Pete did the same to him, really enjoying the moment. Eddie pulled back, smiling at the smaller boy.

"I love you, so much. You know THAT, don't you Petey?" he said with a quick kiss onto Peter's lips. Peter gave him a look at the old nickname.

"You stole that from Liz you know." He grumbled. Eddie chuckled.

"Yeah, but I didn't like it when she called you that. I prefer only ME calling you that." He stated. Peter snorted.

"You got SO jealous when you first heard her say that. I thought that you were going to murder her!" he said. Eddie laughed whole-heartedly.

"I know that she's just a friend to you now, but back then I thought she was going to steal my little _Petey_ away from me." He said. Pete leaned in and forcefully kissed Eddie's lips, after a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"Will that show you that I'm all yours for good?" he smirked. Eddie was gaping at the sudden force, but then smiled widely and nipped his neck. Peter giggled cutely.

"My Eddie Bear." Peter whispered in his ear. Eddie gave him a strange look.

"Really?" he asked.

"Hey, you're using Petey! I'm giving you a nickname too!" he protested.

"…No, just no." Eddie claimed.

"Fine, then you can't call me Petey." Pete glared playfully at him. Eddie groaned inwardly.

"Fine, but not in public, or in front of anyone else, not even Aunt May!" he said gently jabbing a finger into Pete's chest.

"Aww, but I _wanted_ her to hear it!" Pete teased sticking his bottom lip out and giving his lover the sad eyes. Eddie smiled and shook his head, and leaned down and gently bit down on the lip. Peter giggled again and kissed him. Sooner or later it turned out into a heated make-out session, until they heard a knock at the door.

"Peter? Are you getting ready dear?" Aunt May's voice was heard. Peter panicked knowing he was still in his costume. Eddie grabbed Pete's street attire that was on the bed and quickly shoved it in his arms.

"Uh, yeah Aunt May! Just getting dressed!" he called jumping up and down to pull his brown pants on, his face scrunched up and funny looking. Eddie put a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"Alright, but hurry up. You'll be late! I'll be over at Mrs. Watson's." she said. Her footsteps echoed down the stairs. Peter breathed out relieved, happy that his aunt didn't come in as he quickly pulled on his grey, long sleeved shirt on and his blue t-shirt over it. Eddie let out the laugh he'd been holding in.

"It's not funny!" Peter hissed. Eddie hunched over.

"But you should've seen your face! It was priceless!" he wheezed. Peter glared at him.

"Shut up." He said. Eddie stopped laughing and embraced his boyfriend as an apology.

"You know you're going to have to tell her sooner or later, right?" he whispered. Peter sighed.

"Do you know what she'll do to me if she finds out? I wouldn't be able to be Spiderman again!" he stated.

"But it's better than lying to her all the time Pete, I mean, sure, she'll flip out, but I think she'll understand. You're her nephew, and she loves you no matter what." Eddie declared. Peter shook his head.

"No, you don't know Aunt May like I do. She won't let me fight crime anymore,…especially after Uncle Ben." He said wincing at a painful memory. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows in concern for his lover, and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, maybe not now, or anytime soon, but…someday. A day where it will be the right moment, okay?" He asked softly. Peter looked up at him and sighed again, but nodded slowly. Eddie smiled warmly and planted one more kiss on Peter's lips.

"I better get going." Peter said looking at his digital clock that read 7 a.m. after Eddie pulled back. Eddie nodded, though disappointed that he didn't get to spend more time with Peter, but he was still in high school, which is why Eddie couldn't wait for Peter to graduate and go to college along with him, and not needing to have to be there till noon like he did.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Eddie asked as he followed Pete downstairs.

"Uh..no, but I'll be okay, honest." he said. Eddie then gave him a serious look that a mother would give her child. Peter groaned.

"Eddie I'll be fine!" he said.

"Eat something." he said lowly, his expression not changing.

"Eddie-" Peter began, seeing his boyfriend's mother hen side taking over again.

"Don't argue! Just grab something at least, please?" he pleaded. Peter sighed and grumbled something incoherent as he stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin, stuffing the entire thing in his mouth.

"Good boy! That wasn't so hard was it?" Eddie teased shuffling Peter's hair a little bit. Peter growled and batted the hand away. He walked over and was about ready to reach for the doorknob.

"Petey" Eddie's voice stopped him. Pete spun around and felt his face get cupped by Eddie's hands, that way he was forced to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Be careful, don't swing to fast, and watch where you're going." He said sounding serious. Peter sighed.

"Eddie I've been doing this for a while! I don't think I'll crash!" he said. Eddie smiled and brought his lips down for a passionate kiss. Pete closed his eyes and pressed back.

"Have a good day." Eddie said after he pulled back. Peter smiled.

"You too." He said as he opened the door.

"Don't get caught in your own web again! I don't want to get a phone call from you saying that I need to pull you out of it!" Eddie laughed, bringing up a memory of a day when Peter wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he ended up getting stuck in his own sticky web. Peter sent him a glare before the door closed, leaving Eddie to laugh.

asdfasdfasdfasdfasdf

Hey yall! Sorry it's not so long, but if I didn't stop now in this chapter then it would definantly be too long! And I want to save that for chapter 3! Btw, I only have a few ideas to what's going to happen next, but I need some help, I'm kinda writing blind, so I'll take any idea you guys can think of and just tell me in your reviews. Thanks! And also, I have anynomous reviewers enabled on here so even if you aren't a part of fanfiction, you can review my story anyway, don't be shy dears!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Part 1

Well, here's chappie 3! Part one of it anyway, I'm actually almost done with the second part soon, so you'll be seeing it soon as well!

And a little **Author's note** here: I'm willing to accept any story idea people have planned out. Just leave your ideas in your reply or you could message me. But I ask you, please be patient. I already have two stories from people to work on, but I promise I will get to you.

Other than that, enjoy the chappie!

* * *

"Someone please shoot me now." Eddie groaned inwardly as he slumped his head down on the desk tiredly. The English professor standing in front of the classroom went on and on about the importance of literature in the most boring lecture Eddie ever heard in his young life. He sighed, resting his head on his palm, wondering when the hell was he ever going to use this later on.

When he first started at ESU, college life was everything that others told him it would be like. You have fun, freedom, and not have to worry about getting up at freakin' six o'clock in the morning for regular school. But the only thing that he hated it about was that he was still just a freshman, meaning that he still had to take required classes his first year. It was like another meaningless year at high school, only in a different building.

"I wonder what Pete's doing." he thought as he mindlessly sketched doodles all over his clear, lined paper in his notebook. He really wished Peter was in college with him, than it wouldn't be so boring. After all, high school was a blast all because Peter was there with him.

Back then, he was a popular quarterback who took his team to state, all while making perfect grades. He was also known to be quite the lady-killer because of his natural good looks and perfectly well-built body and charm. Yeah, he was the idol every guy in school wanted to be and what every girl wanted.

Sounded like he could've had fun even without Pete right?

Wrong.

Despite all the popularity, sports and academic awards, and every pretty girl swooning at his feet, Eddie felt…somehow….incomplete. Like there was something missing from his life. But he couldn't figure out what it was. After all, he already had it made….right?

Then, his childhood friend, Peter Parker, entered high school, and that emptiness that he felt was suddenly gone.

After that, he stopped hanging around his team mates and other friends his age so much and hung out with Peter more often, like they did when they were little, along with Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn from time to time. And every time he did, the happier he felt, like he was a kid again hanging with his old buddy.

Sooner or later, Eddie began to feel something different towards his best friend. It wasn't some sort of brother-like relationship like they established long ago when their parents died together in that plane crash. No, it was far away from that. Sure, he and Pete had always been 'bros', and he'd love nothing more than to remain that for the rest of his and Peter's lives. But there was some strange feeling that he noticed deep down, but he couldn't understand what it was.

The only thing that he did know was that this feeling made him dream of Peter at night, it made him have this intense desire to be with him as much as possible, and mostly, it made him feel jealous and insanely hurt when he hears about Peter crushing on a girl, and he had no idea why he felt that way. It was an irritating emotion that he wished he knew what it was.

Then, his wish came true, when he saw Flash Thompson bullying Peter.

He and Kenny Kong weren't really doing much, not really beating the living tar out of him or anything. They were only pushing him around back and forth, roughing him up a bit, laughing and harassing him, calling him names like geek, nerd, or loser. But the look of panic and hurt in Peter's eyes tore Eddie's heart in two. He felt heated rage like fire build up inside him. As a matter of fact, he never felt angrier in his life, seeing Peter that way. He suddenly felt over-protective take over him like nothing before as he stomped over at the two younger classmen and told them to beat it, and to leave Peter alone in a tough, stern voice. Flash Thompson and Kenny Kong laughed and asked what he was going to do about it, all Eddie did was step up closer to Flash and gave him a murderous look. Sure, the younger classmen did have quite a set of muscles on them, but he was far stronger and bigger and could easily beat them up without even trying. Flash swallowed nervously and stepped back along with Kenny, still trying to look cool even fleeing away. Peter thanked him and gave him a smile that Eddie never forgot. It was then he realized what he has been feeling.

He was deeply in love with his best friend.

And now, when Eddie looked back at it, he couldn't help but to laugh at himself for being so ignorant and not discovering it sooner. The love he had for Peter made his high school life all worth wild, not the fame he had.

As a matter of fact, his favorite memory was back in high school. When he discovered that Peter had hidden feelings for him too, and then they became a couple.

* * *

_One year ago…_

"_Yo bro!" Peter said as he came up next to Eddie in the locker room. Eddie was just putting on his gym shirt before he smiled and greeted the younger male back._

_Normally he would expect to see Peter wearing his usual attire: brown pants, a white button up shirt with a pocket protector, and glasses with thick lenses. But Peter had recently changed his wardrobe into a blue t-shirt with a long sleeved grey shirt underneath and now started using contact lenses. Eddie liked the change. Peter looked older and even more handsome, especially his eyes when they weren't covered by those harry potter-like glasses._

_Peter stripped off his shirts and exposed his small figure. Eddie tried looking away, but failed. Another thing that Eddie noticed, Peter was starting to grow some muscle on him. The once stick like figure that was poked by his bones was replaced by a stronger, bulkier, and, to Eddie, hotter figure. He felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at Peter's new body. Who knew how incredibly sexy the boy could be? Eddie was even more built then he was and yet he was falling for him like some love-sick school girl. Just what was Peter doing anyway that made him want to change and bulk up like this? Guess he'll never know. The only thing he did know was that he REALLY liked the new look._

"_Bro? You okay? Hello?" Peter said as he snapped his fingers in Eddie's face. Eddie shoke his head wildly as his phase was broken. He shoved his clothes into his gym locker and closed it._

"_Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He said, almost like he blurted it out. Peter raised an eyebrow, wanting to question him, but shrugged it off. _

"_So what's new?" He asked after a long awkward silence. Eddie looked back at him, relieved that Peter was dressed in his gym clothes and not showing off his sexy body that made Eddie want to throw him on a bed and take him, seeing him all sweaty and flushed when he planted kisses all him, crying out his name when he…_

_Eddie shook his head again away from 'those' thoughts. _

"_I, uh, got accepted at ESU!" he said excitedly. Peter's face suddenly brightened as well, making Eddie's heart fill up with warmth and joy that he always felt when Pete smiled at him that way._

"_Awesome!" Peter said. Eddie felt his face heat up again._

"_Thanks." He mumbled shyly. _

"_I decided to go there too when I graduate! So I'll be joining ya in a few years bro!" he said patting Eddie on the back. Eddie looked at him surprisingly._

"_Really?" he asked, hoping not to sound TOO excited, even though he was absolutely thrilled to hear that his crush was coming with him to college as well. Peter nodded._

"_Well yeah! ESU is the best college in Manhattan to become a scientist!" he said. Eddie smiled, Peter may have changed on the outside, but inside, he was still the eager learner that he fell in love with, among many other things as well. _

"_Haha! Once a geek, always a geek!" came a ridiculous laugh as Flash Thompson walked over and put Peter in a headlock, fisting his hair and ruffling it up. Eddie growled as he saw the wincing look on Peter's face again._

"_Leave him alone, Flash!" he said stepping up. Flash looked at him and felt panicked._

"_Whoa! Uh, sorry Eddie! Just…playing around is all! No harm done!" he said getting his hands off Peter and throwing them up in defense and backed up slowly. Eddie glared at the smaller blonde retreating to the Gym's entrance. He looked back at Peter, who was staring at the ground with a cross look on his face, straightening up his hair. He furrowed his eyebrows sympathetically._

"_Don't listen to him, okay?" he said putting a hand on Pete's back. Peter sighed frustratingly._

"_But they're right Eddie! I AM nothing but a worthless geek!" he said. _

"_Whoa! Whoa! Don't say that!" Eddie said pointing a finger in Peter's face. "You're NOT a geek! You're smart! And that'll get you places! Guys like Flash won't be good enough to work for YOU!" he said. Peter snorted._

"_Nice try Eddie, but Flash is better than me, he always will be." he said sadly. Eddie felt his heart broke hearing those words. How could Peter be so down on himself like this? Did he have any idea how fantastic he was in Eddie's eyes?_

"_That's not true, and it'll never be!" Eddie declared putting his hand on Peter's shoulder. "You are an incredible guy Pete. And you know it too. People don't realize how good they've got it to have someone like you as a friend. You're amazing. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Understand?" he asked. He felt his stomach drop to the floor there for a second. He said that a little more emotional than he hoped too. Peter won't suspect anything, will he? He hoped not. The last thing he wanted Peter to suspect him or to scare him away. _

_But it didn't look like Peter did when he smiled at Eddie gratefully._

"_Thanks bro." he said as he walked out in the gym with Eddie. Eddie looked down at Peter again and smiled, wondering how someone so perfect can just be standing there right next to him. Peter's face lit up. _

"_Dude! Sally Avril!" he whispered as he looked at the blonde cheerleader gossiping among her stuck-up friends. _

_Eddie felt his heart clench painfully after seeing his crush have that dreamy look on his face whenever he saw her. He didn't know what the hell Peter saw in that blonde bitch. She didn't care about him! Or anyone else for that matter! Only herself! She treated Peter like crap and thought that she was the hottest shit! If Peter ever got the chance to go out with her, he would just end up with his heart broken! Eddie should know, he once dated girls like that before, biggest mistake he ever made! He didn't want an amazing person like Peter end up hurt from a stuck up skank! He sighed._

"_Bro, seriously, why do you like her? It's obvious she doesn't care about you!" Eddie said voicing his opinion a little bit. Peter snapped out of his phase and looked at him._

"_She's one of the hottest girls in school!" he said like it was obvious. Eddie didn't know whether to smack Peter upside the head or to beat the living crap out of Sally, even though he swore never to hit a girl, but in her case, he'll make an exception. He sighed._

"_It takes more than looks to like someone Pete! I know that you're smart in some cases, but I guess judging someone's character isn't one of them!" he said. Peter only sighed and shook his head, like Eddie didn't understand. Eddie only rolled his eyes. He may have been in love with Peter, but he had to face it, sometimes, he was a moron. He's just lucky that he acts too damn cute._

_The thing that got him though, his anger wasn't all directly to Sally, hard to believe, more towards Peter. Here he was, so deeply in love with him and wanting so much as to hold him close and tell him how much he loves him, and Peter had no idea of it. He was angry that the world hated him to make Peter not feel the same, none of the less swing that way. He was angry that Peter didn't notice that Eddie had an open heart that was all his to take, but he's too busy eyeing sluts like Sally. And most of all, he was angry for falling for Peter to begin with if it only meant nothing but a broken, empty heart. Why did he have to fall for someone who couldn't love him back? Why couldn't it have been a short term crush and nothing big like this? He knew for sure that it was love. It had to be. He dated a lot of girls before, but none of them had given him that special feeling in his heart like Peter did. There were nights when he'd let go of his 'manly pride' and cried himself to sleep knowing that he couldn't be with Peter. The only thing that gave him hope was the friendship that he still had with him. It wasn't what he truly wanted, but at least he was with Peter in a way. No, he couldn't ruin that by telling Peter how he felt. It would scare him, and they wouldn't be bro's anymore. _

_It could only be a one-sided love, but that's what killed Eddie the most._

"_Alright boys! Line up!" The coach said as all of the boys lined up on one of the lines of the basketball court. Eddie, of course, stood by Peter. The coach quickly marked off all the names in his attendance board and stood in front of them._

"_I'm thinking we should try something different today." He announced. The boys seemed to lean in as soon as he said that._

"_Since we already covered swimming, basketball, and football, we can try another favorite of mine: wrestling." He said. Most of the boys, particularly the big, strong ones, whooped and cheered. The little ones suddenly grew nervous, especially Peter since he was still the smallest one. Eddie noticed his fearful expression and smiled, patting his back._

"_Don't worry. It'll be okay." He said. Peter gave him a look._

"_That's easy for you to say! Have you seen how big you are? And look at me!" he said gesturing himself. _

"_I'm sure everyone will go easy on you." Eddie smirked amusingly. Peter gave him another look._

"_Yeah, everyone but Flash and Kong, and knowing my luck, I'm bound to just end up wrestling with one of them!" he hissed. Eddie tried forcing his laugh down after seeing how funny Peter looked. _

"_The coach won't let them completely kill ya! I promise!" he joked. _

"_Eddie, this isn't funny!" he grumbled. Eddie smiled and sighed._

"_They both should know by now that if they try seriously hurting you I'll murder them. Don't worry okay?" he said, this time reassuringly. Peter nodded. They walked over near the mats of the gym._

"_Okay, first up, Brock vs. Kong. Let's go!" the coach announced. Brock forced the sinister smile down as he walked up towards one side of the coach. Kenny Kong walked up on the other side with an evil sneer on his fat face._

"_Alright you two, take your positions." The coach ordered. Eddie smirked as he leaned down and raised up his arms as if he were about ready to attack Kenny, and he was in the next second. Kenny narrowed his eyes as his evil smile stretched._

"_I'm gonna eat you alive Brock!" Kenny hissed. Eddie laughed a little._

"_Really? Well, to be honest, someone like you, I actually find that possible, huh porky?" he remarked back. Kenny growled dangerously._

"_Okay, begin!" The coach said as he blew on his whistle. Kenny came charging up to Eddie. Eddie only narrowed his eyes and braced for him. The two collided, and now each one was pushing up against the other, to see who could knock down who. Kenny managed to twist Eddie's arms and throw him to the ground. Eddie winced as his back hit the mats hard. Kong quickly pinned Eddie's chest down using all of his weight with both of his arms, forcing air out of Eddie's lungs. The coach began counting. Eddie reacted fast and used the adrenaline pumping through his body to jump up and knock over Kenny. He pushed him down on his stomach and twists both of his arms on his back and held them in a death grip, pushing down with all of his weight like Kenny did to make sure he couldn't get back up. Kenny struggled, but it was no use, Eddie was stronger than him._

"_That's ten! You're out Kong!" The coach said. The football guys, besides Kong and Flash, cheered for Eddie, as well did a few girls who were watching them after they played volleyball. Peter did too. Eddie smiled seeing that cute excited look on Peter's face. Eddie jumped off the mat and walked over to give Pete a high five._

"_Way to go QB!" one of the wide receivers said patting Eddie on the back. Eddie smiled back._

_For the next few rounds, Eddie and Peter just watched the rest fight each other. When Eddie heard Peter's name being called, he felt a thousand butterflies suddenly set off in his stomach, hoping that Peter won't get hurt, but he was relieved when he found out that his opponent wasn't some huge monster, but a little guy like him. To Eddie's major surprise, he easily won, using his newfound flexibility and quick reflexes that Eddie didn't know Peter had before. Some of the guys were shocked to see Peter doing so well, and Eddie was seriously impressed. Who knew Peter could throw down when he needed to? Eddie even saw Peter wrestle against some of the big guys and he won, it took him a little longer than the little guys but none of the less, he still won. _

_Eddie just simply threw them to the ground and pinned them, and they would just give up already. If he could defeat King Kong, then there was no use trying to defeat him anyhow. Flash even admitted defeat to Eddie when he first threw him down. Besides, after seeing how tough the guy is on the football field, he had no chance unless he wanted bones broken. _

_Finally, they were down to the final two._

"_Alright, last round, Brock vs. Parker!" The coach said. _

_Eddie suddenly felt himself stiffen in shock. He__ looked down at Peter, who had the same regretful look. Eddie took in a nervous breath and stepped up to the mat, Peter following him. _

"_Alright, winner of this round wins the game, go!" The coach blew on his whistle. Eddie quickly gave Peter a sympathetic look as he tackled him as gently as he could. Peter tried to push back at him, but even when Eddie was going easy, he still couldn't overcome him. Eddie easily pushed Peter down and twisted his arms back as carefully as he could. Peter looked up at him. Eddie felt his heart clench when he saw those soft eyes, he knew that even though he was gentle, he was still hurting Peter. He slowly loosened his grip to ease the pressure of it, and as soon as he did, Peter jumped up and tackled him to the ground. He pinned Eddie's hands down firmly and pinned his legs down with his knees._

_Now Eddie could easily push Peter right off him,….but then, he felt Peter's soft, warm skin rub against his, along with is hot breath tickling Eddie's face and neck. Eddie couldn't move, not that he wanted to anyway. He just wanted to stay like this. It was almost like a lover's touch, in a way. This may be the closest thing he'll have of Peter and him having sex, what he dreamed of doing with him every night. He knew the coach was counting down, but he somehow couldn't hear him._

"_Come on Eddie! Don't let him win! Fight back!" one of the football players called out to him. Eddie blinked back into reality. He looked up at Peter, who was giving him a look. Eddie knew him for so long that he could read Peter's expressions. This one said 'It's okay, just fight back, I want you to.' Eddie gave him a look back to say that he understood. He got back up and put his hands on Peter's shoulders and threw him down on his back, him hovering over him like Peter did before. Peter gave him a slight smile and shrugged it off, not minding losing. He knew that there was no way to beat Eddie, and if Eddie let him win, there was no way anyone would buy it anyway. _

_Eddie gave him an apologetic look and waited for the coach to count up to ten. He looked down at Peter,….. and then pictured the boy underneath him again, but in a bed alone together, naked and sweaty. The only similarity to right now was that they were wrestling also, but in an entire 'different' way. Eddie could see it now. Peter's face flushed cutely with his eyelids rising and lowering in lust as he cried out Eddie's name as they made love. Oh yeah, he would love to see that! _

_He knew that he was bending down closer to Peter, but he was too warped up in his own little fantasy to notice it. _

"_Alright! That's ten! Brock wins game!" The coach said. Cheers erupted into the air, but Eddie couldn't hear it. He was still daydreaming about Peter and him. He had no idea that he was only a few inches away from the boy's face. Peter looked at him confusingly._

"_Uh, Eddie? It's over! You've won! Hello? You can get off me now bro!" he said shaking Eddie's shoulder. Eddie didn't answer. His eyes were glazed with lust and his cheeks were tainted red. Peter thought that Eddie was trying to lean down and kiss him, then again, maybe he was._

"_Eddie! Seriously! Wake up!" Peter said thumping him on the back of his head. Eddie closed his eyes and shoke his head. His mind was finally clear from his desires and he looked down at Peter, who was still eyeing him questionably. He got up._

"_Sorry Pete, I spaced out." He said. _

"_Class dismissed!" and with that, a final blow on the coach's whistle and gym was over. Peter got up, but Eddie was still sitting on the balls of his feet, trying to process why he did that a second ago. He almost kissed Peter! What was he thinking? _

"_Uh….Eddie?" Peter asked. Eddie looked up at him._

"_Yeah?" he asked. Peter looked uncomfortable._

"_Well,….not to embarrass you or anything…..but…why do you have a….." his voice trailed off as he pointed down near Eddie's lower region. Eddie looked down to notice a particular bulge coming from between his legs and sticking from his gym shorts. Eddie's face turned beet red and closed his legs together, crossing his arms over the area. _

"_Oh! Uh, it's….it's, well…" he tried to think of a good excuse. Damn it! Him and his fantasies that pop out at inappropriate times! Now Peter MUST know the truth! He was such an idiot! How could he let something like that happen?_

"_Aha! Eddie you dog!" One of his football friends, Josh, said as he clamped a hand over Eddie's shoulder, making him jump. _

"_What?" Peter asked._

"_How can Eddie not help staring at those hot chicks in the super short shorts over there? Right buddy?" Josh asked. Eddie looked at him for a moment, but then faked a laugh._

"_Right! Right! Sorry Pete! Couldn't help it!" he smiled going along with it. Peter's face turned from confused to slowly into an amused smile. _

"_Well jeez bro! Couldn't hold it in?" he joked holding out his hand to help Eddie up. Eddie shrugged amusingly and grabbed Pete's hand and followed him back to the boy's changing room. _

_Eddie must remember to thank Josh later_

_

* * *

_

"_You did pretty good out there!" Eddie said patting Pete on the back when they entered the locker room. Peter chuckled._

"_Yeah, but you still won, I knew you would anyway." he said. Eddie shrugged._

"_I could've let you win ya know." He said. _

"_Nah, not like anyone would buy that. A little guy beating a big guy, not likely." Peter laughed. Eddie laughed along with him._

"_But seriously Pete, how did you learn to wrestle like that all of the sudden?" he asked curiously. Eddie always thought that his bro wasn't exactly fighting type, but after seeing Pete face off against guys ten times his size, he couldn't help but wonder. Peter only smiled._

"_I just….winged it, I guess. Didn't really know I had it in me too." He shrugged. Eddie was a bit confused, but didn't voice his curiosity. _

_He walked over to his locker and immediately began changing out of the grey and green shorts and shirt and into his comfortable jeans, white t-shirt and black biker jacket. His mind was still running over the embarrassing incident when he wrestled Peter. He really hoped that he wouldn't let his mind slip again like that, but, then again, he never got that close to Pete before. He was just one inch away from Peter's lips, almost kissing him. It was wrong of him, but it felt SO right. Eddie wanted more, so much more. He wanted to see Peter writhing against him as he thrusted into him erotically, feeling the boy clench around him, the heat and tightness making him lose control. Just the thought of it made him feel growing harder again, but he couldn't be thinking those thoughts now while dressing. Not after what happened a few seconds ago. _

_Josh really saved his butt from that one. How many more lucky breaks would he get before Pete really did find out? He really had to stop eyeing him like some lusty pervert, but how could he help it? The boy was so sexy. The most difficult thing he realized that he had ever done didn't involve getting a touchdown in football, or getting perfect grades, but to avoid his gaze at the love of his life when he was incredible to look at._

"_So, got anything planned after school?" Eddie asked as he sat down on the bench in front of the lockers to slip on his biker boots. Peter slipped off his shirt and replaced it with his new grey and blue shirts. Eddie had to force his eyes away from the smaller boy, his face heating up again, glad that he got on tight jeans to hide his hard on from being visible to Peter's eyes. _

"_Don't think so." Peter answered as he took off his gym shorts and threw them into his locker, leaving nothing but his blue boxer shorts to hide his privates. Eddie smiled, a bit nervously feeling so hard that his groin felt like it was going to explode. _

"_Cool, we can hang." Eddie suggested. Peter smiled and nodded as he stepped into the leg holes of his brown pants and pulled them passed his knees. As soon as they reached his thighs, he began jumping up and down to slide them to his hips. Eddie couldn't help but to stare at his expression. Peter's brown locks were swaying up and down in his face and into the air cutely. His eyes were sealed shut and his eyebrows adorably furrowed. His teeth clenched in an erotic way. It took every amount of Eddie's will power not to tackle him down and rape him (not like he would without Peter feeling the same way and wanting it badly as well) right there in front of everyone, not caring how they would react. _

"_Gah! Damn! Stupid! Tight! Pants!" Peter growled through his teeth as he kept trying to pull them to his waistline. Eddie couldn't help but laugh._

"_Yeah, there's a thing that you can do ya know, it's called getting them in a BIGGER SIZE!" he snickered. Peter glared at him._

"_Oh ha ha! Very Fun-NYYY!" he said but was cut off when the ends of his pant legs got all tangled up in his feet, making them get twisted up from the slippery floor and loose his balance as he fell forward towards Eddie._

_Eddie reacted how anyone would, he leaned forward quickly and held out his arms for Peter to fall in, but he wasn't expecting what was happening next, which was the greatest moment of his life. _

_As Peter fell, his arms and torso landed in Eddie's strong grip, however, his head collided with Eddie's as their noses banged painfully together. But they didn't have time to worry about that, because their lips ended up somewhere much more attention getting: Mashed together!_

_Eddie's eyebrows disappeared near his hairline when he felt warm lips against his. And they weren't just any lips, they were Peter's, like he dreamt about for months, happening right now. He felt fireworks erupt in his heart as his mind clouded up with excitement. He was kissing his crush!...Well, not intentionally, but he still was! Eddie could melt right now, he never felt anything more wonderful in his life! Surely if he didn't know by now that he loved Peter, this moment would clearly clarify it._

_He wanted to stay like that, just Peter with him, kissing him passionately (in his mind anyway), and nothing could draw them apart. It should be this way, always, he felt it in his soul. But then he felt the pleasing lips rip apart from his and all the overwhelming emotions suddenly shattered._

_But after he looked up and saw Peter's face, it was more than that emotion that shattered. _

_Peter looked at him like he just witnessed the worst horrors of the world, quaking a little like he was freezing. He raised up his hand and roughly rubbed his lips like he accidentally kissed some animal. Eddie felt the pain erupt from his heart and spread about his body slowly and excruciatingly once seeing that. _

"_Ha ha! I knew you two were gay for each other!" Flash's voice suddenly erupted through the thick awkward silence that surrounded the two. Peter looked down, not blinking, his fist clenched and shaking. Eddie could tell that he was really upset. Flash walked over._

"_But hey! That's alright Puny Parker! I always knew you were a faggot!" he laughed ridiculously. Peter narrowed his eyes in pain and heaved in and out like he was having a panic attack. Eddie was about ready to beat the shit out of Flash and console Pete, but the boy quickly pulled up his pants, shut his locker, and ran out of the locker room as fast as he could, leaving Flash to laugh after him. _

_Eddie felt so guilty and hurt after seeing Pete run out that way, then he heard Flash continuing to laugh and felt a large fire of rage brewing in his middle. It grew bigger and bigger until it was impossible to hold it in anymore. He got up and slammed Flash harshly into the lockers, and gave him his best death glare that was known to make people shake under it. He didn't feel guilty at all seeing Flash's face contort up to pain when his back suddenly met metal. _

"_**Are you a fucking moron? It was an accident! When are you finally going to get the god damn fact that if you mess with my bro you're going to get your fucking ass kicked? Stop messing with Pete or I'll beat the living shit out of you! Got it?" **__he practically screamed to make the entire locker room stop and look at the two. Eddie looked pretty frightening at the moment: breathing heavy, face beet red, muscles bulked up like large stones with pulsing veins, and his blue gaze that was once soft now hard and bloodshot. Flash shook a little and slowly nodded after that. _

"_Good!" he finished as he pushed his arm against him one last time to give him a little warning. He ran out, hoping to find Peter still in the gym, with all of the guys looking at him with wide eyes as if they were watching a car accident._

"_Pete!" he called out to the gym, but sadly, the young brunette bro was nowhere to be seen. He felt sadness take over him, for Peter mostly, but also for himself. If he didn't catch Pete in that position then none of that would've happened. He couldn't have let him fall, of course, but he could've planned it better, even though it was last minute. His heart broke over and over again when he pictured that hurt expression on Peter's face when Flash taunted him. How dare Flash make fun of him like that! Couldn't he see how much he was hurting such a wonderful person? He had no heart at all! And no sense! Doing that in front of Eddie! Why couldn't he see the person Peter really was? Why did he have to pick on him? It wasn't fair! Peter didn't do anything to make him get treated this way! All he did was being Flash's friend one time before! And the bastard repaid him by treating him like crap! None of it was right! _

_He also felt hurt for another reason of that face. Peter wiped his mouth in disgust after he accidentally kissed him, like it was the worst thing that ever happened to him. That's what it looked like to Eddie,….and maybe it was true. Couldn't Peter see how much that killed him? He never felt more heartbroken in his life! Even more than when he heard that his parents were dead! _

_It was clear now. Even after 'kissing' him, Peter was never going to feel the same way, never. He felt his insides be torn apart brutally at that thought. He didn't want to accept it, but it was true. He had to face facts. He and Peter would never end up together. _

_But right now, his feelings had to count later. Right now, Peter was in too much pain, and that only made it worse for him. He couldn't stand to see Peter that way, and that was the worst hurt Eddie's seen him in. He was going to have a talk with Peter as soon as he got to see him again._

_

* * *

_

Aww, poor Eddie and Peter. So like? love? Hate? sorry if it doesn't sound so good or if I could do better. You know what to do, read and review please! Part 2 will be coming shortly, the reason why I seperated it into two parts was because it would've been way too long as one part. So sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories Part 2

_Okay! Part 2 of the memory chapter! Thank you all so much for your reviews! They help motivate me for this story! I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

_Peter didn't go to school the next day, which made Eddie really worried. Normally Peter would NEVER miss school, no matter how much Flash bullied him or even if he was extremely sick. Where was he? Was he__ alright? What happened to him after that?_

_He wished he knew, but he couldn't find out. He tried calling Pete's cell phone and home phone at least twelve times each that day, but was only greeted with the answering machine every time. He felt fear overcome him, thinking something terrible happened to him. _

"_Hey Gwen, Harry, have you seen Pete at all today?" Eddie asked his other friends as they entered lunch. _

"_No, actually we haven't. I'm a bit worried, he never misses school." Gwen said looking very concerned as well. Eddie clenched his fist. Normally Gwen and Harry would always know what was going on with Pete also. _

"_I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he decided to take the day off." Harry shrugged. Eddie gave him a look._

"_I hope your right Hare." He said. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at him._

"_Eddie, I saw Pete come out of the gym yesterday looking very upset. I asked him what was wrong but he just ran away. You have gym with him, did anything happen?" he asked. Eddie felt his cheeks warm up. He avoided his gaze with the red haired boy. _

"_Uh, n-no! No! Of course not!" he blurted out. Now both Harry and Gwen were looking at him strangely._

"_Are you sure?" Gwen asked. Eddie bit down on his lip, then sighed. They were Pete's friends also, they had a right to know._

"_Flash Thompson." He said. _

"_Oh." Gwen and Harry both said at the same time. Eddie nodded, feeling guilty once more when that memory came up. He should've run after Peter first and got angry with Flash later, then maybe he wouldn't be worrying so much right now. _

"_Well, what did he do this time?" Gwen sighed. Eddie shook his head._

"_He was just teasing him. More than usual, that's all." He said. Harry looked at him confusingly._

"_Yeah, but Pete looked REALLY upset. He'd never get that extreme because of Flash before, none of the less run away. What did he say to him?" he asked. Eddie bit down on his lip again and avoided their curious gazes. How could he tell them that he accidentally kissed Peter? They were his friends sure, but wouldn't they be just a little freaked out? Accident or not? And would Pete want him to tell them? He wasn't sure. _

"_I-It's nothing guys. Flash was just being a dick." He said. _

"_Well that's obvious!" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Come on, what happened?" he beckoned on. _

"_It's a little personal." Eddie stated. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms seriously. _

"_We always tell you guys everything! Just tell us! You know you can!" she said. Eddie lowered his head and sighed, giving up because he knew that they would just keep being stubborn about it, trust him, he knew._

"…_Okay, but you can't tell Peter that I said this, or anyone else for that matter." He claimed silently. Harry and Gwen nodded as they leaned in intrigued. Eddie looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. _

"…_.Alright, well, yesterday in the locker room, Peter fell and I tried catching him….but….we…." he said as his cheeks burned of embarrassment (or love). _

"_What did you do?" Gwen asked. Eddie sighed and sealed his eyes shut._

"_Our lips kinda…..got mashed together accidentally!" he squeaked clenching his fist. Harry's and Gwen's eyes widened. _

"_Did you really?" Gwen asked surprised. Eddie nodded._

"_Ah dude, that's…." Harry said with his voice trailing off negatively._

"_I know, I didn't mean to though! And out of all the people to see us, it had to be Flash, and he started calling him a gay faggot and everything. And something tells me that when Pete gets back he's going to get it really bad! Which is why I think he's not in school today!" he said. _

"_Well, everyone should know that it was an accident right?" Gwen asked. _

"_I don't know, knowing Flash though, he's probably spreading shit about it already." Eddie growled. Gwen gave him a sympathetic look and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_It'll be okay. Just tell everyone that it was an accident. They're bond to believe YOU Eddie." She said, knowing her high school senior friend being very popular. _

"_I hope your right." Eddie sighed. _

_

* * *

_

_Next day_

_Peter still wasn't at school, and now, Eddie was beginning to freak out. Okay, yes, maybe he shouldn't worry so much about it. It was only two days of school, it was no big deal. But for one, Peter never missed a SINGLE day of school ever since Eddie knew him when they were really young, yet alone two days. And two, because Pete was his crush, he HAD to worry about him. This wasn't like Peter. And to make it worse he called Pete on his cell and home phone many more times but was still greeted with the answering machine. Just what was going on?_

_Eddie may not have the answers, but one thing's clear. After school, he's gonna drive to Pete's to find out what's going on. He should've done that to begin with, he kicked himself for not earlier, but he was going to now._

"_Eddie!" he heard Gwen's voice call down the hallway while Eddie was making it to his first class. He looked back to see Gwen running towards him, looking a little….depressed?_

"_What's wrong?" he asked. Gwen stopped in front of him and looked like her eyes were red, from crying? He put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Hey now, what happened?" he asked getting concerned for the younger girl. She looked up at him. _

"_I talked with my dad this morning. It's about Peter." She said shakily putting her fist to her lips. Eddie felt fear claw at him suddenly. Did something bad happen to Pete?_

"_He said last night something bad happened. Peter's uncle got shot!" she sobbed letting a few tears fall. Eddie felt like someone suddenly punched him in the gut harshly and left him breathless. Uncle Ben was shot?_

"_What?" he said unbelievingly. Gwen nodded, holding a hand over her mouth._

"_He's gone Eddie! That's why Peter's not a school today!" she cried putting her face in her hands. Eddie stared at the ground in disbelief, like he forgot how to blink. Uncle Ben is gone? He can't be! No! It wasn't true! It couldn't be!_

_Eddie felt his heart drop to the floor as all sorts of feelings consumed him at once: denial, sadness, guilt, anger, and most of all worried. Worried on what Peter was feeling right now. Probably so much unbearable pain. He winced just thinking about seeing the depressed state his love was in. _

_He then heard Gwen crying softly. He furrowed his eyebrows and warmly wrapped his large muscular arms around her skinny waist, rubbing a hand up and down her back soothingly, hoping that it would stop the sobs echoing from her. He knew that Gwen was friends with Peter for a long time, and she grew bonded with Uncle Ben and Aunt May strongly, just like he did. He was going through pain, but so was she, and she needed someone. _

"_It'll be okay." Eddie whispered as he let tears fog up his eyes also. He loved that great man almost as much as Peter did. And now, he was gone. It was like the world lost one of it's miracles. It was hard to find someone like Ben Parker, he was truly one of a kind. Eddie looked up to him like Pete did. He was the one who made him feel better about his parents passing, and the one who said that he would make it through when he didn't have anyone else. He gave him hope throughout his life. And having him being taken away, well, it was like someone brutally ripped your heart out._

_Gwen sniffed one last time and looked up at him. Eddie quickly wiped away his tears, hoping that it wouldn't just make Gwen more upset seeing him in this state. She took in a shaky breath._

"_One thing though," she paused to keep it together, "I wanted to go over to Pete's after school, but my dad said that it wasn't a good idea. Pete needed some time alone. So don't go over there until he comes back okay? Not until he feels better." she said. Eddie nodded understandably. This was the same situation for him and Peter also when they found out their parents died. They needed time alone from everyone until time healed a bit of it. But in this case, it was going to be hard not to try to comfort Peter. He meant so much to him, and he hated to see him in pain. He wanted nothing more than to run over and hold him until the pain somehow vanished. But he knew it wasn't that easy. He just had to give Pete time, and hopefully he'll come around._

_For the rest of the day, Eddie couldn't focus on his school work. He was too busy trying to fight back the tears that threatened to roll down his face. _

* * *

_Eddie laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling that night. Worries and thoughts raced across his mind so much that he didn't feel like doing anything, eating dinner, watching t.v., nothing. It seemed like everywhere he looked, he saw Ben's kind face. But now, he wouldn't be able to see that face again. It made him feel so broken._

_How could someone shoot a wonderful person like Ben Parker? It wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen? He was a great man with a family who loved him! How could someone be so cold? Didn't they see what they took away from the rest of the world? Eddie had the mind to find this bastard and have him feel the pain everyone else was enduring! Because not only was he going through this, Peter was probably dying! He saw how much of an effect Ben had on Peter, like he was his second father. And now that he's gone, Peter must feel he was the one who got shot. Eddie absolutely couldn't bare with that thought. He wished he was with him right now. He wished he could take his pain away from him. He wished he was by Ben's side before it happened and maybe he could've prevented it. And he really wished was that they would find the one responsible and take away what he took from Ben. _

_Eddie sighed and brought his palms to his eyes, brushing away the tears that were rolling down the corners of his eyes and onto his blankets. He shouldn't wish for that. Uncle Ben wouldn't want that of him. He wouldn't want people to turn into murderers themselves or to wish someone was dead because of him. That's what made him great. He always forgave people. And Eddie knew that if he had the chance to come back to life, he would forgive the man who killed him._

_But that still didn't heal the hurt. He still wished Uncle Ben was here and alive. He still wished that he and others weren't hurting so much right now. Most of all, he wished Peter was in his arms as he comforted him from the cruel truth. He wished, he wished, he wished. _

_Suddenly, Eddie heard a loud knocking at the door that made him jump, turning him away from his thoughts. He got up and quickly wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes as he walked to his apartment door. Whoever was there was going to get it, because he was far from being in the mood. He pulled open his door and was about ready to scowl at the person at the other side, but felt his eyes widened when he saw who it was. _

"…_.Hey, Eddie." Peter coughed as he held onto a bruised arm. He didn't look to good. He had blood running down the side of his face and the corners of his lips, a bruised eye and other beating marks along other visible parts of his body, and his clothing was ripped and dirtied. The boy looked like he got into the worst fight of his life. _

"_Pete! What happened?" Eddie exclaimed as he put a large hand on Peter's back and pushed him into the apartment. Peter winced a little. _

"…_.J-Just got into a little fight. No big deal." He said lowly. Eddie looked at him dumbfoundly._

"_No big deal? Peter this is a colossal deal! You're hurt! And since when did you start picking fights may I asked?" Eddie asked strictly putting his hands on his hips and giving Peter a look. Pete then looked up at him with the biggest heartbreaking expression Eddie's ever seen. He felt his strictness dwindle down and his heart fall. What was he doing? Peter just lost someone close to him and now he was getting mad at him? That's not right! He felt like smacking himself for acting that way._

_But still, Eddie was worried. But he guessed he didn't have to be so hard on Peter. After all, the guy's been through far too much the past couple of days. He sighed and put his hands on Peter's shoulders and pushed him gently towards the couch. _

"_Wait here okay? I'll be right back." He said. He quickly ran into the bathroom and ran a washcloth over warm water from the sink and grabbed his gauges and band aids from the medicine cabinet. He walked back into the front room to find that Peter hadn't changed his position at all, head down with his hands in his lap. Eddie felt his heart break all over again seeing him that way. He shook his head and kneeled down next to Peter. _

"_Look up at me." He said gently cupping his hand in Peter's jaw. Once he got to look at the blank, foggy look in Peter's eyes, he wanted to break down and cry. The life, softness and excitement that he would normally see in Peter's handsome brown eyes was not there, it was replaced by complete dullness and grief, with black circles under them, even on the black eye. It was like he was…lost. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows worriedly at them, knowing why they were that way. Then he noticed a drop of blood leave a trail down Peter's forehead and near the corner of his eye. He winced._

"_Here, let me clean this up." He said as he gently wiped the blood and dirt away from Peter's face and put band aids on them. Normally his cheeks would be flaring with red by now from being so close, but after seeing his bro like this, Eddie decided to get serious. The blood that had been coming from his head was thankfully a minor cut by his hairline, and the blood from the corners of his mouth were cuts also, not internal bleeding. Eddie felt a little load come off of his heart, but it was still uneasy. What hurt the most was that Peter didn't wince once, mainly because it seemed like he was consumed by 'certain' thoughts. Eddie wanted to hold Peter close to him and tell that it would be okay. But he knew that one, it would only hurt him more because of the wounds he got, and two, Peter would probably question him. He looked down to find little blood stains on his blue shirt. He looked up at him._

"_You're going to have to take off your shirts so I can clean the blood." Eddie said. Peter didn't say anything as he pulled off both his shirts to exposed his amazing figure now covered with bruises so severe that they bled. Eddie hissed._

"_Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" he said as he gently wiped up the blood and gauged them. Peter only shrugged. _

"_It's not so bad." He said so softly it was barely audible. Once Eddie was done, he looked up at Peter sadly._

"_So, what fight did you get into anyway?" He asked in his softest tone. Peter looked down at the floor._

"_Just some street gang that roughed me up when I went for a walk to clear my head, no biggy." He said. Eddie felt anger arise in his heart again for the gang that dared hurt Peter when he was already going through so much. Did the world have any decent people left at all?_

"_Didn't you call the cops?" Eddie asked. Peter shook his head._

"_I managed to get away." He said simply. Eddie nodded. _

"_Well, next time please be careful, and call the cops." He said quite seriously,"Why did you decide to come to me anyway? If you don't mind me asking." Peter still had his head down. _

"_Well, for one, your apartment is closer than my own home. And two," Eddie suddenly saw Peter's face turn red at that moment. "I feel…..closer to you than anyone else. Don't tell Gwen or Harry I said that though." He mumbled. Eddie suddenly felt a warmth and joy take over him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. But after he saw that sad look once again consume Peter's features, he felt hollow again. He sighed._

"_I…heard what happened to Uncle Ben….I'm so sorry." He said sincerely. Peter looked up at him._

"_Yeah, I am too." He choked. Eddie wanted to say something, but he couldn't form the words._

"…_.They found the guy that shot him though." He whispered. Eddie's features rose up._

"_Really?" he asked. Peter nodded._

"_Yeah, he's thrown away." He said lowly. Good, Eddie thought, it was the least the guy deserved. Peter laughed bitterly._

"_You know what the funny thing is?" he asked. Eddie raised an eyebrow questionably._

"_What?" he asked._

"_When I saw him, I wanted nothing more than for him to be dead, for him to suffer a slow and painful death like Uncle Ben did. I wanted him to be the one gone…." Eddie saw that tears were sparkling in Peter's dull eyes. He felt his throat get sore, knowing he was going to cry soon too. _

"…_.But Uncle Ben wouldn't approve! He wouldn't wish for me to want that!" Peter finally let the tears fall down like never ending rain. Sobs racketed from him. His tiny shoulders shook violently, as did the rest of his body. Eddie couldn't hold back anymore. He embraced Peter closely, resting Peter's head on his chest, letting him cry. He did what he done to Gwen and ran a soothing hand up and down his back. The sobs and cries that Peter let out was so heart wrenching that tears spilled from his own eyes too. He couldn't help it._

"_God I wish he was here!" Peter whispered shakily. _

"_I do bro! I'm so sorry!" Eddie sobbed softly. _

"_It's all my fault! The reason why he's dead is because of me!" Peter cried. Eddie stopped crying for that second and pulled back to look at him._

"_What do you mean? How is this your fault?" he asked. Peter inhaled shakily, wiping away a few tears. _

"_I asked Uncle Ben to take me to the library. He got shot while I was still in there! I should've been with him! I should've never asked him to take me! It was all my fault bro!" he cried burying his face in his hands. Eddie felt more tears run down his face as he held Peter tighter. _

"_Don't think that for a single second. There was no way you could've known that it was going to happen." He said softly. Peter shook his head. _

"_But it is! I killed him!" he said. _

"_No! Peter it's not your fault at all! Please don't think that!" he whispered. _

"_But I can't help it Eddie! It is!" Peter said crying louder. Eddie tried to calm himself down from his own crying to talk._

"_It's not Peter, okay? Uncle Ben wouldn't want you to think that way. He wouldn't want you to think that you killed him." He said. Peter sniffed._

"_It was bad enough to lose my mom and dad, now him? He was with me one second and gone the next! Why did this have to happen? How could it happen?" he sobbed. Eddie bit down on his lip feeling a tear roll down again as he unknowingly began rocking Peter back and forth to calm him down._

"…_.I don't know why Pete. That's the thing about it. It's a terrible thing. It doesn't make any sense why the ones we love get taken away. It's cruel, but it's how the world works." He said softly. Peter continued to cry as Eddie ran his fingers through his hair. _

"_He was someone really special to ya right?" he asked. Peter nodded in his chest. _

"_Well that's what you hold on to. Remember him for the great man he was. That's how you keep him alive." He said. That last statement seemed to calm Peter down more, but he was still tearing up in Eddie's jacket. _

"_And you don't have to do it alone. You've got Harry, Gwen, Aunt May,….and you know that you got me no matter what. We'll get through this okay?" he said. Peter stopped sobbing to look up at Eddie and smile gratefully. _

"_Thank you bro." he said hugging him. Eddie smiled warmly and hugged back. _

"_No prob bro, I'm always here." He said. They stayed like that for a few seconds and pulled apart. _

"_Crap! Aunt May doesn't know where I am!" he exclaimed. _

"_Don't worry I'll call her." Eddie reassured picking up the phone. _

"_Thanks, but don't tell her about the, ya know." He said gesturing to his wounds. Eddie smiled._

"_I'll tell her you only dropped by for a short while." He said._

_Aunt May didn't sound good at all, Eddie figured. He could only imagine how much she was hurting too. Having the one you love being ripped apart from you. It was times like these when he was grateful Peter was alright. However, it also hurt to know that he could never end up with him. Don't get him wrong, he wanted Peter to find love and to be happy, but why couldn't he do it with him? Right now, he bet he was hurting as much as Aunt May was, knowing that you could not ever be with your loved one at this moment, or any moment for as long as you lived. _

"_Uh, hey Eddie?…" Peter said while he sat on the couch. Eddie looked over to see his bro looking very uncomfortable. _

"_You okay?" he asked. Peter nodded. _

"_I, uh,….just wanted to say, about what happened a few days ago in the locker room?" Peter's blushed tripled in color. Eddie even felt himself turning red from it._

"_Oh yeah, uh, I'm sorry about that. I was just trying to catch you." Eddie said. _

"_I know, thanks, and sorry about running out like that." Peter said. _

"_It's no big deal, I would've done it too if Flash was teasing me that way. But you don't have to worry about it anymore. I told him that if he said anything to you I'd beat the living shit out of him." He said. Peter snorted._

"_Thrilling to learn about." He mused. But then his expression turned really nervous as he fiddled with his fingers. _

"_If we're being honest,…that's kinda another reason why I came over." He said shyly. Eddie gave him a look._

"_Really?" Peter nodded. The younger boy looked like he wanted to say something, but was too scared to say it. Something was definantly troubling him, Eddie sensed it. Peter took in a breath._

"…_.Can I…ask you something? It may be a little personal." He mumbled. Eddie raised an eyebrow. _

"_Uh, sure." He said. Peter let out a shaky breath. _

"_Well,..that's the thing. I'm sort of scared to ask you this because I don't want you to hate me or anything if I'm wrong." He admitted sadly. Eddie suddenly felt his stomach drop to the floor again. Peter wasn't going to ask what he thought it was, was he? He looked up into his bro's depressing gaze and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. How could he think he could hate him? It was the exact opposite._

"_I could never hate you Pete. We tell each other everything all the time. That's why we're bros." he smiled a little. Peter smiled back, but his expression fell again. _

"…_Okay…here it goes…..Eddie, lately I've been noticing that you've been acting a little…different, around me. Especially after what happened when we wrestled each other." He said. Eddie suddenly felt sick. Oh god! No!_

"…_.After I saw that look on your face when you tackled me,….I had a hunch about something." Peter took in another breath. _

"_Eddie, I'm asking you as a friend and I want an honest answer, okay?...Do you….like me in a 'certain' way?" he asked. Eddie wanted to pass out on the floor, like his heart suddenly stopped beating. It truly felt that way. He kept wanting to wake up from this dream, but he knew it was too real. How did Pete figure it out? What was he going to say? How can he tell his best friend that he was in love with him for so long? He was so stupid! He should've known that if he kept looking and acting that way in front of him he was going to find out! _

"…_..You do, don't you?" Peter asked furrowing his eyebrows at him. Eddie sighed painfully and sealed his eyes shut, knowing any second Peter was going to run out his door and never talk to him again. He wouldn't blame him, he was disgusting after all. The once good friendship that he had with that amazing boy was now gone, just like Uncle Ben. This was the worst day of his life. If he couldn't be with Pete one way or another, then what was the entire point of him living then? Peter GAVE his life meaning. Crazy, but he knew it was true. He was all Eddie ever known. They grew up together, hung out together, laughed and cried together, and went through the pain of losing their parents together. Whenever he turned his shoulder, Peter was always there when no one else was. He held a special place in his heart that could never be replaceable. And now, all of it was gone. He felt tears stinging his eyes again._

"…_Yeah, Pete. I do, I really do." He said letting the tears flow, "I'd understand if you don't want to be bros anymore, but know this,…I don't know why, but I can't help it. I try to picture my life without you, but it's hard. Pete, no matter what, even if you do hate me,…I love you, and I always will." He admitted feeling his heart tear up slowly and brutally. He prepared for Peter running out or yelling and insulting him, but he didn't. Instead, he felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around him. He looked over and saw Peter embracing him close, smiling softly, and…was he crying too?_

"_Who said I'd hate you?" he asked. Eddie raised an eyebrow and wiped away his tears. _

"_You don't?" he asked. Peter shook his head._

"_No, not at all! As a matter of fact, I've got to tell you something too." He confessed. Eddie felt his heart take a leap. Did this mean what he thought it meant? He really hoped so. _

"_I didn't go to school because of, well, you know, that. But there was another reason too." He said. _

"_Flash Thompson?" Eddie asked. _

"_No, not him….it's because I needed time to think a few things over,….after what happened. That's why I ran off straight after that." He said._

"_What things?" Eddie asked now fully intrigued. Peter inhaled and exhaled shakily. _

"…_Well, after you kissed me,….I felt something I never had before." He paused, looking down at the ground. "I was so confused on what it was, but all I did know was that I really….liked it." Eddie's eyes widened at that as joy consumed him._

"_Really?" he whispered. Peter nodded. _

"_I've crushed on girls before Eddie, but after that, that feeling was much stronger than those. I realized that over the years the crushes I had, like the one on Sally, were nothing more than pity attraction. But….with you, it's different." He let in a shaky breath._

"_When I got home that day, I thought about you. I knew that whenever I needed someone, I could always turn to you. And I tried to picture living my life without seeing you there, but it was hard for me too. And it took me now to realize what I've truly been feeling all these years." He got up on his knees on the couch, and gently put his warm hand to Eddie's cheek while the other arm wrapped around his shoulders. Eddie's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline once again. _

"_Eddie, I love you too." Then he leaned down and silenced anything Eddie was going to say by melding his lips against his. Eddie felt a dozen fireworks erupt in his brain all at once, gasping into the kiss. He wanted to move, but he felt frozen. He can't believe this was happening! Did his love just tell him that he felt the same way? There was no way this could be real!_

_Peter pulled back and smiled at the gaping face Eddie was making. _

"_Surprised are we?" Peter giggled. Eddie didn't blink as he nodded stupidly, his mouth still hanging open. He shook his head and looked at Peter. _

"_I knew it! I'm either dead or dreaming! Cause' there's no way this is real!" He said gently smacking himself across the face. Peter laughed and embraced him lovingly. _

"_Rest assured, this is so very real Eddie." He said kissing him on the forehead. Eddie felt a wide smile slowly stretch across his face and his eyes gleam in excitement. Peter loved him! The boy who he was so desperately in love with loved him back! Not Sally or any other girl! HE LOVED HIM! He never felt happier in his life! _

_He wrapped his arms around Peter's bandaged waist and pulled him in for a much more heated kiss. The good feeling he had from accidentally kissing him returned, but now that he knew it was a real one and that Peter loved him back, it felt a million times better! _

_After hearing Peter moan in passion, he felt himself getting hard again. He gently laid Peter down on the couch underneath him and ran his large hands up and down Peter's body. Smiling when he heard the moans getting louder and echoing into his throat. He playfully licked Peter's bottom lip, giving him a message. Peter slowly opened up and allowed him entrance. Eddie swirled around Peter's warm mouth, absorbing and savoring each sweet taste. He pulled away, smirking at the little groan of protest from Peter, and leaned down to suck and lick on the boy's pale skin, turning it red. Peter sealed his eyes shut and cried out louder. Eddie himself actually let out a moan on how erotic that sounded. He always wanted to do this, and to hear Peter make those delicious sounds. And now he was, and it was FAR better than he imagined! He could die happily right now!_

_Eddie began rubbing the tent of his pants between Peter's legs and against Peter's own hard on, feeling heat radiate off it. Now all they both could see was only white, so much turned on that it ached to move. Peter wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist. Eddie grinned, always wondering what it was like to feel his bro do that, it was amazing!_

"_Eddie! Oh god! Please!" Peter begged. Eddie let out a shaky moan at that tone of voice. Begging, oh how longed to hear Peter beg for him, wanting and needing him sexually. A sinister smile stretched across his face, deciding to get a little playful with this. He moved down to lick and breathe in his ear. Peter's blush tripled in color that made Eddie completely lose it. He smirked widely._

"_What was that? What do you want?" he whispered sexily, the grin not disappearing from his face. Peter groaned louder and wrapped his legs tighter around Eddie's waist, thrusting his bulge against Eddie's. _

"_For the love of god take me! As hard as you can!" he begged again. Eddie felt his insides curl up in such pleasure it was insane! Like it paralyzed him! He smiled again._

"_Needy huh? I like that!" he snickered. He didn't waste time pulling of his and Peter's jeans, shirts, and boxers. He felt so horny hearing Peter beg like that and seeing him with the most adorable, irresistible look on his face he couldn't waste another minute. He positioned himself against Peter's virgin opening. But before he did he rubbed around Peter's groin, making the smaller boy almost scream in pleasure, which he silenced with his lips. They pulled apart with thick lines of saliva connecting them. Eddie chuckled softly._

"_You like that huh?" he said huskily. Peter opened his eyes slowly and gave Eddie the cutest look he's ever seen. _

"_Please!" He said softly. Eddie kissed his forehead._

"_Well, since you asked so nicely." He smiled. He slowly pushed in all of it into Peter's tight opening. Peter cried out in pain at first, making Eddie stop and let him get used to his size. Eddie needed to stop for a while too. The tightness and heat were so heavenly he had to savor it as much as he could. He moaned loudly and almost came into Peter already, but he knew he couldn't yet. _

"_Harder!" he heard Peter whisper after a while. He clung onto the younger boy tightly as he pulled out slowly and thrusted back in again. Soon, he was thrusting in faster and harder, making Peter cry out and scream at the amazing feeling. _

"_Eddie! Oh god! Yes!" he yelled burying his head into Eddie's chest. Eddie let out a few loud cries himself feeling Peter clench tighter around him. He couldn't believe it. He was making love to Peter! Something that he dreamed about for numerous nights was now happening! It never felt more incredible!_

"_Peter!" Eddie cried feeling Peter squeeze tightly around him. Suddenly Eddie hit something inside Peter that made him cry out louder than before. _

"_Yes! Right there!" Peter cried. Eddie smiled and pounded into that spot over and over, Peter crying out louder with each thrust. _

"_Oh god! I'm gonna!..." Peter said as he came all over their stomachs. Eddie grunted and thrusted into him with all his might one last time._

"_Pete!" he yelled as he felt himself come all into the smaller male. _

_The two collapsed on the couch trying to catch their breath. Eddie lifted his head up, all sweating and smelling of heated passion to smile down at his new lover. Peter smiled back as he kissed him. _

"_You do realize that you made me the luckiest guy alive, right?" Eddie smiled as they pulled apart. Peter giggled cutely._

"_I think I should be the lucky one, having someone like you." He whispered. The two laid there in each other's embrace. For once in his life, Eddie felt complete. Like he conquered his life's goal. Sure, he still felt remorse for Uncle Ben, but part of his sadness that he felt for the past couple of days was gone, replaced by this amazing feeling. He could just stay like this forever, with the love of his life who loved him back. Eddie figured, there was no greater feeling than that. _

_

* * *

_

Eddie smiled at the warm feeling he had in his heart after that memory. What turned out to be a lousy day came to a wonderful one. Sure, he never got over Uncle Ben's death. Who would after all? But that also marked the happiest day of his life. It was something that he would remember forever, even when he and Peter were both dead and gone. And now, he could spend days like that every day. That's what made him the happiest. He sighed as he continued to doodle on his notebook, daydreaming about that night, how he and Peter made love for the first time. It was everything Eddie imagined it would be and more.

"Mr. Brock, would you please name a famous poet back in the renaissance?" the professor asked the daydreaming blonde.

"Peter." Eddie said dreamily, resting his head on his palm. The others burst out laughing as his professor scorned at him. Eddie's face turned beet red as he sunk down in his chair humiliated.

"Mr. Brock, I'd like to give you a little advice: Pay attention to the teacher and stop daydreaming! You're in college now! Come on!" The professor said crossly. Eddie buried his burning face into his arms.

"Sorry." He mumbled. The sound of the bell ringing filled the classroom, making the students get up quickly and hustle out the door.

"Alright! Don't forget to read 'The world of literature' chapter one by tomorrow!" The professor called after them. Eddie grabbed his stuff and got up to leave too, but after daydreaming about him and Peter having sex for the first time, it was a little hard to walk with a hard on.

* * *

Yay! They are finally together! lol, you saw it coming anyway. I hope this chappie sounds okay, you know what to do! Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5: The scare

Alrighty! Chappie 5! So sorry for the delay! haha, anyway, there are a few kinks in here that I'm not really proud of but I say that this is a pretty awesome chappie!

Anyway, don't own Spectacular spiderman *sigh* but I can dream right?

Onward!

* * *

Eddie felt his eyelids flutter closed and open at the tedious words of the literature book. He let out a stifled yawn as he raised his hand to rest his head on, feeling himself drift to a slow, light sleep, even though he couldn't be falling asleep now with having to go to work in the next two hours. His eyes lazily darted from the beginning of each line to the end, not really paying attention to what the chapter was saying. This book was so boring he was almost tempted to rip it apart with brutal force and set it on flames, enjoying it burn to a crisp. Well, he knew he couldn't though. This is what he signed up for it for college right? He had to endure this if he wanted a great future.

He wasn't aware of the dark, shadowed figure that suddenly entered the room and slinked towards his desk. Eddie sighed as he flipped to the next page as a pair of small pale hands emerged from the shadows and into the tube of light emanating from the setting sun of the apartment window.

"Boo!" cried out a voice in his ear as the hands roughly grabbed his broad shoulders and shook him. Eddie felt his heart jump as his eyes suddenly dilate in surprised shock.

"Holy shit!" he shouted as grabbed his book and threw it at his attacker. He heard a loud thump and flaps of pages as the book hit the ground.

"Ow!" a familiar voice cried out. Eddie raised an eyebrow at the shadow as he tried to calm his rapid breathing. He leaned over and turned on the light of the room, finding his goofball of a boyfriend rubbing his forehead where a reddening mark rested upon the left upper side of it. Peter opened his pain sealed eyes to smile sheepishly at his blonde lover. Since his spider sense saw Eddie as a gentle, harmless lover that knew him too well over the years, and not an enemy sworn to hurt him, he had NO IDEA that his boyfriend was going to throw a book at him!

"Hey, Eddie bear." He laughed nervously. Eddie closed his eyes as he put a hand to his heart and let out a breath of relief. He then snapped them open to glare at his boyfriend.

"Petey, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that!" he snapped, "Now look what you made me do!" His expression was now concerned as he walked up to Peter and gently placed his hand on the little wound. Peter let out a small hiss of pain. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, guilt and sadness settling painfully in his heart, even though he didn't mean to. Peter was the _very_ last person he would want to accidentally hurt of course. He gently cupped Peter's cheek and smiled when he looked into beautiful brown orbs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the new bruise like a mother would her child. Peter beamed amusingly.

"I didn't think you would throw a book at me!" he laughed. Eddie glared playfully.

"I'm sorry but you scared me! I thought you were some sort of serial killer or something!" he grinned back. Peter snorted.

"Oh, so you're first line of defense is throwing a _book_ at them? We need to teach you how to protect yourself!" he giggled. Eddie smirked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Pete's waist, nibbling his neck.

"I know how to defend myself Pete, trust me, as you recall from high school." He growled lustfully. Peter grinned erotically back.

"Oh, I believe I have forgotten about that," he snickered playfully, "Can you show me what you do again?" Eddie's grin stretched as he touched foreheads with Peter.

"I completely tackle them!" he whispered as he lifted Peter up and pushed him back on his bed. Peter laughed as his back met the comforters of Eddie's bed as his boyfriend's large body completely covered him, warming him up in an instant while Eddie sucking teasingly on his neck.

"Eddie! Stop! That tickles!" he laughed. Eddie grinned as he moved his mouth from Peter's neck to his lips, automatically pushing his tongue in, knowing Pete would allow entrance. Peter moaned as he felt the warm, wet muscle massage the roof of his mouth, gums, teeth, and his own tongue. Eddie grinned around the kiss as he ran his hands up and down the smaller body, caressing every curve and bump his hand ran across.

"I love you." He whispered into Peter's ear. Peter smiled.

"I love you too." Peter breathed back. Eddie lifted one hand up to thread his fingers into brown locks as he continued to pour out every ounce of love and passion he had for the younger boy through his warm, intimate kisses.

"_Really_ love you." He said as he leaned down to gently lick at the boy's neck. Peter groaned in pleasure as he arched his neck to allow more access, yet looked down at his lover worriedly, having an idea why he was being so affectionate. Eddie would always get like this when something was on his mind, nagging at him, like the first time he had that nightmare. Something told him that this moment evolved around it too. He sighed inwardly, this had to be his boyfriend's overprotective mother hen side returning. Eddie was REALLY starting to worry him with that. When will he learn that he was going to be okay? And that if he _did_ get into some sort of danger, he could get out of it? He was Spiderman for Christ's sakes! If that doesn't convince Eddie that he will be okay than he didn't know what will!

"…Okay." He said a bit unsurely. Eddie heard his tone of voice and stopped for a second. He looked at his love, who was trying his hardest to avoid his gaze, looking extremely worried. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Look at me." He whispered. Peter hesitated, but eventually moved his head to look up in blue eyes that glimmered with concern.

"Anything wrong?" he asked softly. Peter sighed and closed his eyes.

"….You're…not still worried after that nightmare are you?" he asked. Eddie looked down and bit on his lip.

"…No, of course not. I'm over that." He lied. Honestly, he didn't think seeing something like that would ever make him get over it. He just loved Peter so damn much that it hurt to even dream him that way. It still felt so real. He hoped with all his heart that it would never come true. Peter gave him a look.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing his boyfriend was lying. Eddie nodded.

"Yes Petey, I'm over it. I'm just a little lovey-dovey right now." he said, grinning at the last part as he leaned down and captured Peter's lips with his. Peter slowly closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, aggravated that his boyfriend was lying to him again, but this time, he guessed he could let it go by the pleasant warmth he felt from Eddie. He wrapped his arms around Eddie's shoulders.

"When are you _not_ lovey-dovey?" Peter grinned. Eddie smiled warmly.

"Whenever I'm not around you, than I just feel sad and lonely." He said giving him a playful puppy dog look. Peter snorted.

"You big sap." He mumbled. Eddie leaned down to kiss him.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me right?" he asked beaming widely. Peter laughed softly.

"Yeah, millions of other reasons too." He smirked. Eddie smiled and leaned down to gently nibble on Peter's neck again. Peter reached his hands up and rubbed Eddie's back, massaging each sore spot that made Eddie moan a little. Peter looked over at the nightstand. The clocked blinked a quarter till five o'clock. He sighed, knowing that Eddie had to leave for work, even though he didn't want him to. He gently pushed Eddie off of him.

"Sorry babe, it's almost time for you to go." He said pointing at the clock. Eddie looked over and made a cute sad face.

"Ah, you're right." He sighed as he got up and collected his things for the laboratory. Peter smiled and walked up to him, giving him one final hug for goodbye. Eddie turned around and gave him one long final kiss. He pulled back and gave him a loving smile, than it disappeared when he saw that the red bump on Peter's head was starting to turn purplish. He sat down his things on his desk.

"I'll be right back, wait here." He said as he walked into the bathroom to pull out a tube of medicine from the cabinet. He walked back in and gently rubbed a healthy amount of it on Peter's bruise. He felt so bad, the reason why Peter had it was because of him and his stupid reaction.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Peter smiled and shook his head as he grabbed on to Eddie's hand gently.

"It's okay, really, stop mother henning me all the time!" he laughed a little.

"I can't help it, I care about you too much." Eddie grinned.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to. I won't fall to pieces if you leave my side for more than two seconds!" he giggled. "I'm going out for my patrol. I'll get home only a little bit later than you, than we can spend some time together if you want." He suggested. Eddie raised an amused eyebrow.

"Do you really have to ask me if I want to spend time with you? You should know the answer by heart by now." he smirked as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Peter's forehead.

"Yeah, most of the time is when you could always convince me to have sex, which is…almost every day, really." He smirked playfully. Eddie faked a surprised gasp and grabbed onto his heart.

"Hey! I'm hurt!" he said in a mocking tone. "You make it sound like I only make love to you for only _my_ pleasure! I do it mostly to show you how much I love you!" he grinned. Peter rolled his eyes.

"The horny look on your face every time you see any part of my body being exposed and when I feel your hard-on rubbing against me when you hug me begs to differ! You're such a horn-dog! When do you NOT want sex?" he snickered. Eddie laughed a little, embracing Peter and lifting him up to look him in the eye and get between his skinnier legs. He smirked lustfully.

"But how can I help it?" his voice turned husky, "You're just that incredibly sexy. Every time I see you, not only do I feel the love I have for you, but another 'feeling' that completely controls me…" his voice trailed off as he leaned to nibble on Peter's ear. Peter's face flushed as he let out a small moan. Eddie grinned as he gently thrusted his hips forward.

"And when you make that adorable face, and those amazing little moans all combined with you clenching around me….I lose control. Only you can make me that way." He continued to thrust his hard on against the space between Peter's legs as his lover cried out louder. He was about ready to reach the rim of Pete's pants and slide them down, forgetting all about work, eh, he could run a few minutes late, but then a hand stopped him.

"N-No! Don't do this to me right before we go out!" Peter flustered as he separated himself from his boyfriend. Eddie groaned as the painful ache he felt grew. Peter smiled sympathetically.

"I'll take care of that when I get home though, all night long." He whispered huskily as he leaned in for a quick kiss. Eddie smirked, liking the idea.

"Okay, well, see you tonight." Peter said as he headed out the door. Eddie felt his overprotective mode kick in once again, fearing whenever Pete did patrolling something was bound to go wrong.

"Promise me you'll be careful!" he said right before Peter headed out. Pete looked back and smiled.

"Yes mother dear." He snickered as he closed the door behind him, leaving Eddie to worry about him still right before he sighed sadly and went back upstairs to gather his things.

* * *

Eddie opened the double doors to the ESU's lab. He sat down his bike helmet and keys on the cold counter and pulled off his black jacket to put on his white lab coat. More than anything, he wanted to get this work done quickly and be home by eight to Peter's welcoming arms once again, knowing how to treat him right after work. He could almost feel the gentle hands caressing the sore parts of his body, making him hard and horny, then sooner or later it would turn into romantic or hard-core sex, but now was not the time to get a hard on.

"Afternoon, Eddie." The sound of Dr. Conners voice rang in the air, breaking his trail of soon-to-be-perverted thoughts. Eddie looked over at the blonde scientist and smiled.

"Hey, our usual stuff today?" he asked as he sat by the computer. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I'll be in office to check a few results if you need me." He said as he turned his back. Eddie spotted the remote to the lab's t.v. sitting on a pile of papers that were near the computer.

"Mind if I turn on the news?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Kurt insisted as he shut the door to his office with his robotic arm. Eddie wrapped his fingers around it and flicked on the t.v. that was in front of the computer, facing him. He leaned down and pushed the button to the mainframe of the computer, making it hum to life. As soon as the bright blue screen came up, he clicked on the document that he was working on yesterday about an old experiment and scrolled down to finish it.

"In top news, meteor shower entering the world's atmosphere tonight." announced the news reporter. Eddie snapped his head up at this, wide eyed. Right! The meteor shower! He remembered reading about that in the paper yesterday! The television showed a picture of different shapes and sizes of meteors falling across the earth leaving a trail of blazing red and orange. Eddie withdrew his hands from the keyboard to turn the volume up.

"That's right! Meteorologist predicted yesterday that later on near nine thirty tonight, earth will witness another big meteor shower. And judging by the direction, all residents of New York will be able to look out their windows and enjoy the beautiful view!"

Eddie smiled at this, a plan forming up in his mind. A beautiful view eh? Well, what better for it to be a date for him and Peter to watch together! He couldn't wait to get out of here and tell him! He continued to smile to himself as he typed, while the reporter went on about the meteor shower for the next ten minutes. Kurt opened up his office door to grab a few files and smiled when he heard the reporter talking about the meteor shower.

"The meteor shower eh?" he asked. Eddie smiled and nodded.

"Gonna take that boyfriend of yours to see it?" Kurt snickered. He learned about Pete's and Eddie's relationship when he caught them kissing during work. Luckily, he was alright with it, as long as, *ahem*, they didn't take it _further_ than that! Eddie looked down, his face turning red.

"…Maybe." He admitted. Kurt laughed as he returned to his office, shaking his head. Eddie tried to cool down the heat in his face as he continued to focus on the file. The reporter suddenly got new horrifying news through the device in his ear and suddenly looked frantic.

"Just in! The nefarious doctor octopus has escaped prison and is now terrorizing through Manhattan!" he declared, his eyes wild of panic. Eddie's head jerked up as he grabbed the remote to turn up the volume, his eyes growing as wide as the reporters as they showed the robotic villain crawling his way through the street, what looked like a road thankfully far away from the lab, probably on the other side of Manhattan. Each step he took with his robotic arm made a crunching noise on the pavement, making it crumble like it was simply construction paper. People were running and screaming in fear away from him, hoping to find safety from the mad man. He looked very pissed, in Eddie's view.

"Where are you arachnid?" the man called out. Eddie completely stiffened when the evil man mentioned his boyfriend out of dangerous rage. He shook like crazy when images of Peter getting hurt suddenly came to his mind, like that nightmare. Peter fought this guy before of course, but the look on his face terrified Eddie. He seemed like he was very determined this time to kill his spider. And he knew any second Peter was going to come in and….

"Good news! Spiderman has arrived! Our camera crew are there now to film the fight!" ….And do that. Eddie would've sighed completely calling that, knowing his lover's reckless actions, but right now, he was too busy gripping the side of the stool he was sitting on in a death grip and clenching his teeth tightly to do so. His heart pounded against the left side of his chest to the point where one may possibly see it as the half robot male glanced maliciously at the little blue and red clad spider hero. Eddie knew that look, and he knew that it only met serious injuries for the love of his life. He kept shaking violently at the thought of his love getting possibly killed.

"Dear god! Please let him be okay!" Eddie thought as he brought a shaking hand to his mouth. Spiderman crossed his arms.

"Doc! Out of prison already? Good behavior or bad security?" he quipped. For once, Eddie didn't want Peter to be making jokes in serious situations. If he kept quipping like this, he'll lose his focus, and lord knows what would happen next. He knew that Peter could handle this, like he did so many times before, but he couldn't help but to still feel nervous. He clawed at the stool. There were times where he wished that some other kid was the one who got bit by that spider that fateful day in the lab instead of Peter, then his love would be safely at home right now instead of risking his life like this. Why did it have to be Peter anyway? He wished that it was someone else beneath that mask instead of his entire world, then it would be a whole lot easier. If only…

"You're going to get yours arachnid!" the man said as he aimed of his pointed claws at his love. Eddie held his breath, and slowly released it when Spiderman quickly dodged it. He leaned in as he watched the battle unfold, hoping to not see a single scrape on him afterwards. Spiderman aimed his sticky webbing at the villain and covered his eyes. The man yelled out in surprise and quickly ripped it off, before seeing a red booted foot kick him across the face. Eddie half smiled, a little relief that Peter was doing well already, but he knew it wasn't over. Doc got up quickly and lunged a car over at Pete. Peter jumped over it easily and spun his web tightly around doc's arms together. Doc fell down in an instant but landed on his human feet. He quickly pulled the webbing apart and glared dangerously at the spider.

"What's wrong Doc? Lost your touch in prison?" Spiderman asked as he jumped onto a building's wall and stuck to it. Doctor Octopus growled, before slowly grinning mad-like.

"Oh contraire arachnid, here's something you haven't seen yet." He said as the sharp end of one of his robotic arms began to spin like a chain-saw. Spiderman raised an eyebrow.

"That? I've seen that before doc!" he said. Then, the spinning blades began to emanate sparks of lightning around it, then it was completely at a deadly glow, a bit like Electro's power.

"…Okay, that's new." Spiderman said as he was about ready to jump out of the way, but his spider sense was a little too late when he felt another one of Doc's arms twist around him so strong that it could compare with Rhino's death grip. He was about ready to spin web at the villain or wiggle out of its grasp, but he felt the lighted claw grab him and shot it's electricity into his body. Peter cried out and writhed his body around the robotic arm.

Eddie gasped and winced painfully as if he was the one who got electrified instead of Peter. He had a feeling this would happen. Everything that went down in his nightmare was starting to happen. And he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was stay and watch his love get hurt, just to protect the city, it's people, including him. He felt tears begin to prick at his eyes as he continued to watch, praying Peter was still okay.

Doc threw Spiderman across the road and into a building, where it made a sickening crash as dust and pieces of wood and metal scattered around it. Spiderman groaned as he got back up.

"Alright, never seen something like that before." He said between clenched teeth out of pain. Doc chuckled evilly.

"Of course not buffoon. You thought that I escaped prison without making a few adjustments to take you down with?" He reached one of his arms to pick Spiderman up by the head and bring him to his face. "You see, after your battle with our sinister six, I was able to study the abilities and enhancements of some of the others and generate them into my arms, such as Rhino's incredible strength and Electro's tendrils of electricity, as well as a few I put in there that are new. You may recognize this one as well." He dropped Spiderman only to have another spinning arm appear in his face. A boom was sounded into the air as Spiderman felt a powerful, shaking force suddenly fling him backwards and into a parked car. Eddie sealed his eyes shut miles away from here as he watched it on the television, wishing he could somehow help. Spiderman shakily got up and held his head.

"Shocker's sonic booms huh?" he mumbled as he webbed a building and swung back towards the villain.

"Oh dear god Peter! Please!" Eddie thought as he watched his idiotic boyfriend go back to the highly dangerous eight limbed man. He knew that he was only protecting the city, but at this rate, if Peter kept doing this, his nightmare will come true! And he can't let that happen! It couldn't! He wouldn't be able to live if it did!

"You're a bigger fool than I thought!" Doc said as he tried to grab Spiderman. Peter aimed his webbing at him, trying to make sure all of doc was completely covered in a sticky mass that way he could get up closer and somehow be able to defeat him without getting in close counter with those even more deadly arms. He landed on a building nearby, he looked around and noticed heavy breakings of buildings surrounding the doc. An idea popped in his mind as he webbed the heavy dubree and was about ready to slam the doc with it, but he suddenly saw a red, glowing light coming from within the cocoon that he encased the doc in, he raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer, and suddenly all of his web burned off and blew up in burning embers as one robotic arm raised out of it, flaring with red and orange flames! Peter stared at it wide eyed.

"Wait! Now you can generate fire too! I'm so due for an upgrade!" he grumbled. Doc smiled as the web cleared.

"This is one of the surprise features I had in store!" he said raising himself higher to reach the spider. Spiderman was about ready to raise his arm to shoot his web once more, but a robotic arm that was so fast his spider sense didn't warn him fast enough about grabbed his hand.

"That's really starting to get very irritating!" Doc said between clenched teeth as he jerked the spider forward and began doing one of his favorites to the spider, slamming him again and again against the hard pavement of the road.

Eddie winced at each vital hit that Peter took, his heart sinking deeper and deeper as his stomach kept twisting painfully in impossible knots. He didn't get it, normally any human would've been unconscious or dead as a doornail by now from how dangerous those hits his love took, but he still fought on like it was nothing. How much more could his Petey take of this exactly? He hoped that he still had enough fight in him to finish this and stay alive. Not only did he feel nervous for his little spider, but rage brewing in him for the villain as well. If Peter didn't finish off doc, then HE would somehow! He was going to pay for hurting his Petey in such a way!

Doc raised the spider up to his face once more, to see his weakened state. He chuckled sinisterly.

"Give up arachnid, I have the strength of my own plus four more, how could you ever defeat me now?" he asked the unconscious spider. Eddie felt his heart clench, feeling that Peter was done for, he felt tears starting to prick at his eyes once more as a unknown numbness took over his body.

"No!" he audibly whispered, standing up from the computer.

Doc was about ready to squeeze Spiderman's head until it burst like a watermelon, but he suddenly felt a fist nail him in the face. He cried out and stumbled back. Spiderman, who was clearly awake all this time and waited for the right moment, jumped back towards the same building, smiling beneath his mask.

"Sorry no, I'm not the one to give up. I have stubbornness issues." He said. Doc let out a frustrated yell and jumped after the spider on the building.

"You don't know when to quit you sorry excuse for a spider!" he snarled as he climbed after him. Spiderman climbed up higher, trying to figure out a way to take him out while avoiding all the arms coming at him. He looked back time to time to shoot more web at the doc, but he dodged them as well. They were now in the same boat, only avoiding each other's attack. Doc raised an arm and shot out Shocker's boom attack at the spider, but he sensed it and dodged. Doc then whipped one arm using Rhino's strength to crush him, but still no avail when Peter jumped to avoid its attack. Rage built up inside Otto dangerously as he clenched his fist.

"Hold still!" he yelled as he used his fire arm and quickly bolted it up to Spiderman. Peter sensed it, but didn't act fast enough when he suddenly felt a steaming hot claw run down his back, splitting not only the red and blue fabric of his costume, but his very flesh. Peter let out a blood-curtailing scream as pain took over his entire body. Not only was he sliced and bleeding seriously, but burned around that wound as well. Blood ran down his skin and costume, a drop of it landing on doc's face. Doc smiled triumphantly as he watched the stiffened spider shake a little, before he closed his black and white slits and fell limply to the ground. Everyone watching this from far off was gasping and shouting, wishing they could do something, but they couldn't.

"No!" Eddie screamed as he watched his lover fall to his death. This was it! It was happening! His nightmare was real! All this time it was warning him, and he wasn't careful enough! He was going to lose the love of his life! He dropped to his knees and heaved in and out like his throat was closing up on him. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as sobs racked from his body.

Spiderman fell with a loud crash, the pavement cracking around him from the impact. He wasn't moving. Doc smiled widely as he walked back down the building and hovered over the defeated spider.

"Now to finally finish what should've been done a long time ago!" he smirked as he powered up all four of his robotic arms to impale Spiderman all at once and kill him.

"Peter!" Eddie whispered, he wanted to scream, but he felt his voice get caught in his throat as he watched the villain get closer.

Right before doc could stab Spiderman, Peter suddenly opened his eyes and quickly webbed a heavy piece of dubree over by them. Using all the strength he had, he pulled on it and rammed doc in the side. Doc didn't see it coming as he let out a cry and was knocked back with the dubree as it collided with the pavement and scattered flying bricks all over doc. Peter got up, stumbling a little out of pain as he grabbed his head and tried to focus. He turned around to see the doc moaning in pain as he used his robotic arms to lift himself back up. Peter thought that if he couldn't hurt the arms, he could hurt the person, in order to defeat him. Otto wasn't able to pull himself up, but he looked over at the spider to see that he was still alive. Growling weakly, he powered up one of his still energized arms into Electro's lightning attack and aimed at the web-head. Peter glared tiredly.

"Oh no you don't!" Peter said as he webbed the claw and pulled it towards him. He grabbed the arm where it wasn't dangerous and webbed a nearby building. Peter quickly swung towards the doc and rammed his claw into his main compact disk wrapped around his waist. The electricity swarmed through the arms and Otto's body severely, but not serious enough to kill him, and completely shut down the activation disk along with the arms as they grew limp around him. Doc let out a yell of pain to feel the tendrils of his own creation shocking him, right before he was knocked unconscious.

Right after that, people cheered. Spiderman gave a tired wave and swung off, letting the police gather Otto and his dangerous arms into a police car while reporters and photographers gathered around to make a juicy headline.

* * *

Eddie sunk to the floor, putting his hand to his chest and sucking in some much needed air. His heart was still thrumming like crazy, but thankfully, it was beginning to slow down. The painful numbness that took over his body faded away slowly. His love made it. He wasn't going to lose him. He got off WAY too lucky. But still, he never felt more relieved. He quickly rubbed the rest of the tears out of his eyes and tried to stand, still shaking. Dr. Conners came out with a frantic look on his face.

"Eddie! Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the blonde's tear streaked face. Eddie took a shaky hand to turn off the t.v. with the remote. He sat back down at the computer.

"Nothing sir, I'm fine." He said in a soft voice. Dr. Conners gave him a look.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard you screaming." He said. Eddie shook his head.

"I'm alright, honest. Just saw something that surprised me on t.v." He lied. Curt wanted to ask him more questions, but he looked at Eddie's expression and decided that the boy didn't want to talk. He nodded.

"Alright, well, it's almost eight. Time to close up." He declared. Eddie nodded numbly as he turned off the unfinished file on the computer and took off his lab coat. He put on his regular biker jacket and grabbed his black helmet to his motorcycle.

"Bet you're ready to go home and see that boyfriend of yours huh?" Curt laughed a little. Eddie would've laughed back, but he was too far into a trance to. Curt furrowed his eyebrows in worry as they walked outside and he locked the door.

"Oh yeah, can't wait. Goodnight." Eddie said in a darkened tone. He climbed onto his motorcycle and started it, not noticing the questioning look on Curt's face as revved it up and headed off into the streets, with Peter on his mind. He was going to have one SERIOUS talk with him once he got home.

He can't take it anymore! He was tired of being scared of whether or not Peter would survive another battle against villains as Spiderman! He didn't ask to see his love putting his life in danger! He didn't ask for any of this! He understood that it was because he wanted to protect Manhattan from villains like Doctor Octopus, but this has gone on long enough! What if one day came where he couldn't beat them and he ended up giving up his life? What then? Eddie couldn't stand it! Who knows what those other villains are planning for his boyfriend like what doc did! It could get a whole lot worse! He wasn't about to let his nightmare come true! He wasn't losing his boyfriend! No matter what!

* * *

Uh oh! Petey's in twouble! haha, but seriously, Peter better run for it! lol. Anyway, I hope you liked the whole 'Doc Oc using the powers of some of the members off the sinister six' idea. Haha, you thought I was going to kill him didn't you! Review please! It keeps me going! I'm not usually good at describing battle scenes, so I hoped this one was to your liking.


	6. Chapter 6: The fight

You've all been seeing it coming, lol, yes, here's the fight they have. haha, I'm sorry, it had to happen sooner or later, and all couples have a fight every now and then right? This isn't too surpreme of a fight, it's just a little argument, and don't worry, they still love each other! haha, anyway, enjoy! And I hope it sounds okay!

* * *

Peter winced at the splitting pain of his back as he swung back towards Eddie's apartment, wanting to gauge up this wound and spend the night away in his lover's arms, where it was warm and loving. He really hoped that Eddie wouldn't get too worried about this injury, but then again, after the way he has been acting lately, something told him he would. He sighed inwardly, he wouldn't blame him if he did anyway. He knew how much the older teen cared for his safety. He must think of a good explanation on how he was going to be okay and that Eddie didn't have to worry too much. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to have Eddie stress about him, it was a night for them to forget about their troubles and just spend time together. He just hoped that his wound wouldn't bother him once they make love.

It was a great thing that when he got his spider powers that he was given an incredible ability to absorb an extreme amount of serious injuries and was able to quickly heal from them. He had no idea that the spider bite would do that, or if spiders were able to do that at all. All he did know was that he was grateful for it. So this wound shouldn't take too long to heal.

He swung towards Eddie's back window and webbed the sill of it and pulled it open. Careful of his injury, he jumped in, closed the window, and let out a breath of relief as he pulled off his mask, feeling cool air rush to his face. He walked down the hall to the bathroom, opened the cabinet and grabbed healing medicine and gauges. He winced and hissed when the medicine met his wound, stinging it brutally. Then he carefully wrapped the gauges around his back, feeling a bit of relief already. He walked towards his lover's bedroom, hoping to lie down and get some rest for the wound so he and Eddie could enjoy their date tonight. He opened the door and jumped and yelped when he saw Eddie sitting down on his bed, a stern, upset look on his face.

"Oh! Uh…hey Eddie. You scared me. When did you get back?" He smiled nervously. He had no idea that Eddie was home already. It had been too quiet. And what was with that expression? Was something up?

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Eddie sighed and got up.

"Peter…." He said with as crossed his arms to indicate that he was angry with something. Pete's glance got more worried when he heard Eddie use his full name, which he never did, not the usual 'Pete' or 'Petey' that he would say. There was something up alright. Did he know? He turned his back to hide any signs of his injury to Eddie. Eddie walked up and put a firm hand on Peter's shoulder.

"We need to talk, now." he said sternly. Peter felt his blood ran cold at those words. From what he learned from past experiences, that meant that this was not going to end well. He felt his stomach twist up in knots.

"Um, sure." He mumbled walking into the room, still trying to hide his back.

"Don't try hiding that from me! I saw what happened on the news earlier! I saw everything that went down!" Eddie growled lowly. Peter felt his stomach then drop to the floor. He nervously bit on his lip.

"You did?" he asked. Eddie nodded. He sighed.

"Look, Eddie, it's fine! It'll heal and-" he began ranting. Eddie growled again.

"That doesn't matter right now Pete!" he snapped. Peter snapped his mouth shut, looking at Eddie confusingly.

"…What do you mean?" he asked. Eddie closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hand frustratingly.

"…I know that it'll heal, alright? I've always known that any injury you had as Spiderman was to protect the city. It comes at a price, I understand." He began. Peter was still confused. But then Eddie got really serious.

"But that's the point! What if one day, it wasn't enough! And you had to give away your life! What then?" he snapped. Peter stepped back, a little surprised from that outburst. Then he sighed, knowing his boyfriend was doing it again, being overprotective, like he predicted he would.

"Eddie, I'll be fine!" he started again.

"You always say that!" Eddie snarled. "You keep saying that you're going to be alright! That nothing's going to happen to you! That there's nothing for me to worry about! Well, what just happened tonight Peter? You almost died! You had me watching in freakin' tears! I thought the love of my life was DEAD! Don't you understand?" his voice got higher. Peter felt his frustration suddenly die down, feeling sympathy for his bigger lover. He looked down sadly.

"I'm so sorry hon, but I swear I will be okay! I promise that I'll be careful!" he reassured. Eddie growled again.

"You can't promise me that Peter! You can't promise me that those sons of bitches that you fight won't get too strong one day and end you! You can't know that for sure! How can you promise me that?" he asked.

"It's not like I can quit this job while they're out there! They will kill people if I don't! What do you want me to do?" Peter asked, starting to lose his patience.

"If freakin' science and technology made them into what they were, then sure as hell it could somehow stop them! _You_ don't have to fight them!" Eddie declared. Peter growled.

"It's not that simple! I know those types of villains! Someone has to take them down personally! I know Eddie! Trust me!" Peter yelled. Eddie fisted his fingers in his hair.

"So _you_ have to be the one to stop them? It always has to be you and no one else?" he asked throwing his hands out.

"Well yes! Last time I checked there was no one else in Manhattan who had the power to stop them! I'm the only one!" Peter claimed.

"Did you even have any idea what you were going up against? Those guys can easily kill you! Do you know what that will put the people you love through? What that will put _me_ through?" Eddie cried. Peter shook his head.

"How many times do I have to freakin' tell you that I'll be alright Eddie! I thought that you trusted me and my judgments! I thought you wanted me to do what was right! What the hell happened to what you said when you found out I was Spiderman? The whole, 'My boyfriend is Spiderman, how cool is that!' deal? Huh?" Peter asked. Eddie glared at him.

"I AM still proud of you Pete! I always will be even if you weren't Spiderman! I was before I even knew! You had no idea how proud I always was of you! That's one of the very many reasons why I fell in love with you! But that was before I knew how many battle scars I had to see on your body every time you fought them! It was before I realized how badly hurt you could get or how dangerous this was, now knowing it was _you_ behind that mask and not someone else! You're only seventeen! And now, after seeing what went down tonight, I realized that this could get a whole lot worse and there is no way in hell can I accept that!" Eddie snapped back. Peter glared.

"Don't you realize what you're saying? If I stop being Spiderman just because you don't want me to don't you see how many people you are putting in danger? If I quit now, those baddies will take over! I just can't do it!" Peter claimed. Eddie growled, knowing that his lover was right. He never wanted anyone to get hurt of course, but did it really have to cost him the love of his life?

"What do you want from me Eddie? Honestly! There's nothing I could do about it now!" Peter said throwing his arms out. Eddie didn't answer at first, but then he laughed bitterly.

"You know what I want? I want to go back in time and stop that fucking spider from biting you! That's what I want! Then I wouldn't have to worry whether or not my boyfriend is going to survive another day!" he said truthfully. Peter sighed.

"I didn't ask to be Spiderman Eddie! I didn't ask for these powers!" he said.

"Oh really? I know you couldn't help the fact of that spider biting you and giving you those powers, but _you_ did the whole Spiderman legend on your own! _You_ were the one who donned the mask! _You_ made the costume and came up with the name! And_ you_ were the one who wanted to stop those bastards using those powers! You could've just lived with those powers and _not_ be a superhero risking your life _or_ you could've got rid of them! Yes, Pete, in a way, you DID ask to be Spiderman!" Eddie claimed.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing! You should know that! I'm trying to follow what Uncle Ben said to me! I feel like that's what I should do!" Peter exclaimed.

"I know that Peter! Great power, great responsibility, I know! I get it! But do you think for one second Uncle Ben would want you to go out there and face with some of the most deadly people in Manhattan? You think that's what he meant? You think he would want his own nephew to put himself in danger?" Eddie snapped.

"Of course not! That was my own decision! He just inspired me! And do you see what happens? Eddie, I save lives! I protect the people I love! Especially you! He would've been proud!" Peter claimed.

"Oh yeah? Well what if one day those evil fuckers got too strong or something didn't work out and you were killed? What then? Remember how painful it was for you when he died? If you died, you'd put a lot of people through the same grief his death was! Don't you see what that would do to Aunt May? To your friends? To _me?_! It would be the same old song and dance for everyone just like Ben's death! He wouldn't be too proud then, will he?" he snapped.

He suddenly felt regret enter his core right after he said that. He knew that Peter was still sensitive about Uncle Ben's death, and now, because of his anger, he slipped out more than necessary and probably struck a nerve in Pete. He bit down on his lower lip and looked at his boyfriend, who was staring at him with his mouth gaped and the most betrayed look Eddie's ever seen. He saw tears coming in Peter's eyes. He felt his heart drop after realizing that he made his boyfriend cry, something he swore to Peter he wouldn't even dream of doing. Peter sucked in his lips furiously and deathly glared at Eddie, shaking his head, before pulling his mask back on and storming towards the bedroom window. Eddie quickly moved.

"Wait! Pete! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" he started.

"NO!" Peter snapped venomously. "You need some time to cool off that hot head of yours! I'm going out to blow off some steam! When I get back, you better not want to fucking fight with me again! Understand?" he said in finality as he jumped from the window sill, leaving Eddie to watch him swing into the darkening sky.

* * *

As Eddie watched Peter swing further and further away until he was a tiny speck, he growled loudly and glared down at the floor, stomping over to his nightstand and kicked it out of frustration.

"Why the hell did I say that?" he yelled to himself. He never felt more guilty in his life. He knew that Peter was still sensitive about the whole Uncle Ben subject, but he brought it up anyway and made him upset, out of _his_ stupid anger!

"Gah! I'm such an idiot!" Eddie shouted as he punched the wall, making a dent in it, but right now, he didn't care about that slight damage. He sat down on the edge of the bed, tears running down his face. What did he just do? He could've lost Pete forever! He swore to him that he would never hurt him! Now look what he did! Slight sobs tore through his body as tears fell to the carpet beneath his feet, feeling worse and worse as each threatening thought entered his mind about losing Peter.

"I'm so sorry Petey! I'm so sorry!" he whispered as he body shook. He knew that he probably shouldn't get so upset about this, but after seeing Peter's hurt face after he said that, he couldn't help it. He knew that Peter loved him so much that it would take more than that to make him call this relationship off, but Eddie couldn't help but worry. He needed Peter in his life, not wanted really badly, purely _needed_! And now, he may have blown everything away! All for what, for some stupid argument that _he_ started!

True, the base of this argument was him wanting Peter to be safe and not have to worry about losing him anymore, Peter should see that hopefully, but Eddie knew, in a way, he was being selfish. He wanted to protect him from harm's way, to keep him in his arms forever, shielding anything that would hurt him. But that's the thing, Peter loved being Spiderman, he knew that. He knew Peter loved to swing around the city like he was flying, feeling free and loving the rush of adrenaline as the wind whipped past him. He knew Peter loved to be in fights that were beyond his limits as a regular human, feeling truly victorious when he won and taking pride that no other human could do that, it made him feel special, even though Eddie has told him countless times that he was so much more special than some human who got bit by some super spider. And the most important, Eddie knew that Peter loved the fact that he could always know that his loved ones were safe, all because of him. It was his way of showing how much he loved and cared for people, even absolute strangers, despite he was behind a mask and no one knew who was behind it. And that's what Eddie loved about him too, because he wasn't just in for the glory.

Eddie couldn't be selfish about this. He had to think of what Peter would want. He took that oath when they became official: He would always care about Peter's wants, thoughts, and feelings far more than his own. It's what you do, when you love someone so much.

But still, even if he let Peter do what he wants without voicing his concern, what if one day he still lost him forever? He's pretty sure Peter didn't want to die and leave the world with people who would mourn for him and his goals that he still had yet to accomplish. But at the same time, he couldn't restrain Peter from doing what he loved. He sighed. If only there was a way he could protect Peter from harm _and_ still have him do what he loved. That'll be the day.

* * *

Teehee, a little foreshadowing there! I hope you like it! And again, I'm sorry that this had to happen, but hey, like I said before, all couples fight once in a while, and a little bit of angst was needed in this story, haha. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7:Meteors and memories part 1

Sorry it took me so long to update! Here's chappie 7! And yes, it's another memory chapter, I swear to god it's the last one, other than part two after this one. I know you guys wanna see some symbiote action soon, but please be patient, I swear it will come soon. Very soon. In fact in the next chappie or so! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Eddie inhaled shakily as he brushed the remaining tears off his face with his jacket sleeve. Maybe Peter was right, maybe he needed some time to clear his head too. He really hoped that Pete would forgive him once he came back, even though, he wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He knew how close of a bond Uncle Ben and Peter shared, and he had to open his big mouth and bring up a horrible memory like that. That wasn't right. He loved Peter didn't he? He shouldn't be saying things like that to someone he loved.

He quickly grabbed his motorcycle helmet and headed out to the apartment garage. Even the sight of his motorcycle broke his heart because it reminded him of Pete, since the boy bought it for him.

He mounted on it and revved it up, making it roar and hum to life. He drove out of the garage and into the busy Manhattan streets. He always rode his bike whenever he was worried or upset. The rush of wind and adrenaline going through him always gave him such a thrill that he would forget everything else. But even now, that couldn't fill the empty place he felt inside. Not only was this a problem involving Peter, the most important person in his life and who his whole world revolved around, but this was the first time that he just went out for a drive, not going really anywhere, without feeling Peter's small but warm and inviting arms holding tightly to his waist. That missing feeling made his heart ache. The curves of Peter's body always fit perfectly against his, not only on his bike, but in bed when they…well, I'm sure you know. And there could be a chance that he might not ever feel that again. It literally killed him inside.

He drove around for at least half an hour, circling any street and curve while the beautiful lights decorated the city like a collage of different colored, floating lanterns, but he still didn't feel any better. He growled to himself as he decided to take the road that led a little out of the city and near the woods, where it was quieter and less busy, free from noise of cars honking and people swearing.

He drove for about five minutes down that road before an orange light suddenly spread in the blackened sky like water paint on a wet canvas. He looked up to see that the meteor shower that was on the news earlier today has just now started. The dazzling yellow and orange balls of fire ripped across the dark background like a swipe of a sword, cutting open the darkness and letting light shining through. Eddie felt his chest sting, knowing Peter would've loved it if he were here. He just remembered that he was going to bring Peter up tonight to see it. He couldn't believe that it came out like this, him all alone, a nice date put to waste.

He kept thinking that maybe if he hadn't had that stupid nightmare in the first place, he wouldn't be in this right now, him and Peter fighting…No, he knew of this issue all along ever since he found out Peter was Spiderman and that nightmare was just a wakeup call to what might be. Maybe he was worried about this all along and he was now just realizing the worst that could happen. But, like he thought earlier, what could he do? The only thing that he could do was just sit back and feel completely helpless, just waiting for Peter to either die or come out the victor. He was tired of it being like that.

Out of all of this heart wrenching and worry, he managed to smile for the first time since that fight after recalling a memory of when he found out that his boyfriend was Spiderman. It wasn't exactly _all_ good of a memory, it was actually the first time he and Peter had an argument, yet he found a side to his love that he never knew, _that_ was the thing worth remembering, a side that made him even more proud of how true and caring Peter was to other people by doing this. It made him fall deeper in love with Peter and feel like he was truly the luckiest man alive.

* * *

_About five months ago_

"_Come on Pete! Where are you?" Eddie growled to himself as he paced the floor of his apartment, threatening to run down the carpet of doing it various times. He glanced over at the digital clock near the couch, which read almost nine. He sighed, Peter said that he would be here at seven, he promised actually. That was the thing that got to him about Peter, the only thing really, Peter made promises yet he somehow manages to break them because he got busy with something. Peter would always say that he was taking pictures for the bugle or some other excuse. _

_Eddie stopped pacing for a minute to straighten out his dark blue, velvet button up shirt that he bought for this special occasion. Yes, that's right, tonight marked the night that Eddie and Peter had been dating for a year. Eddie really went out of his way and saved up for this night. He got dressed up in this fancy shirt along with black dress pants and new shoes, with a hint of cologne that he thought Peter may like. He wasn't exactly a cook, but he tried to prepare Peter's favorite meal the best he could, and it took him four hours! He even bought Peter a gift that he had been longing for a very long time, but was far too expensive for Peter's salary. So Eddie saved up to buy it for him, despite the fact that he has been saving up his money to buy a motorcycle in a shop window that he'd been eyeing for a while. But he cared about Peter's wants far more than his own and bought Peter's gift. He figured seeing Peter's happy, lit up face was FAR more valuable than some stupid motor bike. That's the way every lover should act really. _

_But now, he was beginning to think that maybe this was all just for nothing. He knew if Peter wasn't going to show up like he'd promise, than there was no denying that he probably wouldn't show up at all. Eddie saw it coming anyway. Peter had done this before many times, on most of their dates, their first valentine's day together, freshman orientation at Eddie's college, and even on Eddie's 18__th__ birthday. Of course it bothered him, but he wasn't some chick who was going to burst out in tears and say things that would make Peter feel awful. He had more class than that, and he loved Peter so damn much. He would just say it's alright with him and hug and kiss Peter whenever Peter apologized to him countless times. And it really was. Sure, Peter got busy, and after all that he's been through, Eddie could understand. Still though, this was their anniversary, and he didn't want to take any excuse on a day like this, especially when Peter had PROMISED him that he'd be here by now. He was generally very patient when it came to Peter, but this was a little much. _

_Eddie sighed and sat down on the couch, trying to fight the depression he felt settling in his heart. He flicked on the television and onto the news, where it showed a few masked robbers all tied up in a substance that was known as Spiderman's silk. They had been captured not long ago and loaded into a police car surrounded by people who were cheering out for the web head for stopping them. _

_About ten minutes later, he then heard his door swing open, making him jump a little. He looked to find a frantic looking, and rather greatly dressed, Peter coming in. Eddie eyed Peter from head to toe. He was dressed in a white polo shirt that hugged against his lithe muscles, showing off his very sexy curves, along with a new pair of cool looking jeans and new black dress shoes like Eddie. Eddie could smell that he was wearing cologne as well. Despite how amazing he thought Pete looked, he felt disappointment and hurt still within his heart. Peter looked up at him, seeing his expression, and gave him a regretful look._

"_I'm so sorry babe! Jonah kept me up late! I had to get those pictures! I'm sorry!" he said in a regretful tone. Normally Eddie would say it was alright and they would hug and kiss as said before, everything all better. But he couldn't help but to still feel angry. He sighed._

"_Pete, this is millionth time I've heard that excuse! Jonah couldn't really be making you work that hard can he?" he asked, throwing his hands out. There's only so much a person could take. Sure, Eddie seemed like the tough guy type that wouldn't let anything falter him, but damn it, that didn't mean that he couldn't feel hurt from things! He was still human! Everyone has feelings that get hurt somewhere far deep inside them don't they? Peter let out a sad sigh and looked down at the ground regretfully. _

"_I'm so sorry Eddie, really. I know I've been the 'how not to be' boyfriend lately, but I really want to make this right. I know I've been unfair. I'll do anything to make it up to you, I promise." He said sincerely. Eddie felt his anger die down only a little bit, because of Pete's true tone and that damn adorable puppy look he always gave him, but he was still mad. _

"_That's what I always hear Pete, but you made a promise to me tonight that you've already broken! I know you get busy, but could you please try to find time? And if you can't, well, don't PROMISE me anything if you can't keep it and get my hopes up for nothing from now on!" he said. Peter's face fell again, but nodded, understanding his lover's frustration. He looked around the apartment, a heavenly aroma suddenly coming to him and making his mouth water immediately. _

"_So…what have you been doing?" he asked as he looked around. He peered into the kitchen where the smell was coming from and opened the oven door to reveal a rather delectable looking pan filled with Peter's favorite: Chicken Alfredo pasta. He then spotted a pie pan on top of the stove covered with aluminum foil, he gently folded a corner of it back and saw another favorite of his, banana cream pie, looking as good as Aunt May's. His eyes widened at this and he looked at his boyfriend. _

"_Did you….cook all of this?" he asked, not knowing his lover had a talent for cooking. Eddie sighed and nodded. _

"_I don't normally do things like these but I thought you would like them." He said, blushing a little. Peter looked at him and the food in awe._

"_How long did it take you to do all of this?" he asked. He felt his stomach growl after realizing he hadn't eaten in a while. _

"_Well, I asked Aunt May for the recipes, but it took me at least…four hours." He muttered. Normally it shouldn't take someone that long to cook, but he was no chef. It was all new for him still. He never really cooked anything complex, just heated up things for his dinner mostly. Sure, he cooked every now and then, but they were simple meals, and this one wasn't so simple. But after hearing Peter loved things like this, he thought that it was worth all the labor. And despite on how annoyed he was with Peter a short second ago, he still thought it was worth it. He loved Pete with all of his heart and he always would until the day he died. _

_Peter furrowed his eyebrows, feeling guiltier about breaking his promise. He had no idea Eddie went through all this trouble just for him! What kind of boyfriend was he?_

"_Awww, Eddie! I'm so sorry!" he said, his eyes glimmering in regret. Eddie felt his heart drop at Peter's expression. He sighed, Peter already felt bad enough for being late, and now he felt worse. He didn't mean to make him feel bad. He smiled warmly and walked over, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover in a loving embrace. _

"_You're worth it. Don't worry about it. It's okay." He whispered as he kissed Pete's temple. Peter narrowed his eyes in sadness and buried his head in Eddie's chest. _

"_No, it's not okay. I really got to make it up to you." He whispered back. Eddie held him closer. _

"_I know you will. And you know me, I can't stay mad at you. I'll always let it go. I love you too much to hold onto things like that."Eddie grinned. Peter looked up to him with a beautiful smile. _

"_I'm so lucky to have you, really. You deserve a lot better." Peter said depressingly. Eddie felt his heart cringe at that. How could Peter say that?_

"_Don't believe that for a second. If anything, you are FAR more than capable. I'm the lucky one here." He said truthfully, cupping Peter's chin and lifting it up to look him in the eye. Peter grinned again and leaned up, mashing his lips against Eddie's in a much needed and passionate kiss. Eddie grinned around it and pressed back with equal force. They finally pulled back when air was an issue._

"_Well, I PROMISE that I'm staying here for the rest of the night. This time I'll keep it." Peter swore. Eddie raised a brow._

"_You sure?" he asked strictly, yet a smile was dawning his face. Peter nodded. _

"_Cross my heart." Peter said tracing his finger into an x on the left side of his chest. Eddie grinned widely as he playfully attacked Peter's neck with his lips, tickling him. _

"_Gah! Eddie, don't! Stop!" Peter laughed as he wiggled against his larger lover's body. Eddie chuckled and drew back a bit._

"_Don't stop? Alrighty then!" he said as he pulled Peter closer and began tickling him. Peter howled with laughter and jerked around as he tried to get away from the blonde. _

"_That's not fair! __**You're**__ not ticklish!" Peter cried out. Eddie snickered and finally stopped when Peter was having trouble breathing because he was laughing so hard._

"_Alright, I'll stop." He said, his arms still wrapped around the skinnier waist. Pete gasp for breath as the redness of his cheeks went down. He looked over Eddie's outfit with a lustful grin on his face. Who knew how devilishly handsome Eddie looked in dark blue velvet?_

"_Well, never saw you wear that before." He smirked in a husky voice as he bit down on the collar and playfully tugged at it with his teeth. Eddie laughed and grinned sexily back. _

"_You like it then, huh?" he asked. _

"_Definantly, really sexy." Peter purred. Eddie smirked, his eyes filled with lust as the blue orbs ran across every curve and muscle he saw on his lover from head to toe._

"_That's a really good look for you." He growled. Peter giggled cutely. _

"_You like?" he asked. Eddie gave him a look that was similar to a hungry lion stalking his prey in the hot lands of Africa. He slid his hands down Peter's body, caressing every firm muscle, making Peter moan, until his hands reached Peter's ass and gave it a teasing squeeze, making him yelp and jump. Eddie laughed. _

"_Ooooh yeah." He said huskily, "It'll be even greater to peel it off of you later on." He rested his forehead on Peter's, the lust not leaving his eyes. Peter smiled back lovingly. _

"_Well jeez, first you make this incredible meal, and you dress up really sexy for me. What else?" he asked. Eddie's lust died down a little as he remembered that he still had Peter's gift to give him. He smiled one last time before unwrapping his arms around his love's waist and heading over to the couch. At the side of it, he pulled out a gift covered in blue wrapping paper. Peter's eyes lit up as he walked over and sat down on the couch with Eddie. _

"_Well, since you brought it up, maybe I did get you a little somethin' somethin'." He teased handing the box over to Peter. Pete grinned as he gratefully took it from Eddie and tore off the paper. The next expression that he put on after seeing what Eddie bought him was something worth remembering. _

_His jaw dropped, a little gasp emanating from his mouth, and his eyes widened with surprise as he stared at the gift. It was that new, top of the line, advanced camera that Peter had been eyeing for months. Eddie figured since he was a photographer, he may need the best equipment. It was expensive for a reason. This thing was rated the best in the state for taking the greatest picture. It looked like it was worth hundreds._

_Peter looked at the camera in awe, then at Eddie, the expression not changing. Eddie laughed a little at his funny expression. _

"_So…do you like it? Cause if you don't then I could always get you something el-" he was cut off when he felt Peter nearly tackle him to the couch, completely pinning him, forcing his lips down on Eddie's as hard as he could. Eddie's eyes widened at the sudden force but then soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Peter once more. Peter drew back and looked into Eddie's eyes with nothing but pure love in them. _

"_I love you, so freaking much!" he panted as he attached his lips to Eddie's neck, doing what his blonde lover would do by gently nipping, biting, licking, and sucking, leaving marks to let people know Eddie was his. Eddie felt a low but loud moan echo in his throat at the feeling, aroused by Peter's dominant actions. _

"_I got you something too, but will it be okay if you wait until tomorrow?" Peter asked looking up. Eddie nodded, his mind still clouded in fantasies from the lustful emotions. He picked Peter up easily with one arm and switched their positions, now wanting to show his emotion towards the young brunette. He traced his lips down Peter's neck to his chest where the v of Peter's polo shirt separated, revealing a bit more of skin. He buried his face in the collar bone of Peter's neck and took in one big inhale through his nose, absorbing his sweet, musky scent of Peter's cologne. He let out a low toned, shaky sigh as a shiver went down his back in pure lust. Peter shivered a little himself out of ecstasy. _

…_Then Peter's cell phone went off, completely killing the moment. _

_Peter shifted a little, moving his hand towards his pocket to reach his phone, which had the ring tone to the itsy bitsy spider (Eddie never understood why the hell Peter choose that for a ringtone), but he felt a large hand grasp it before he could reach the brim of it. He looked up towards Eddie's lust filled gaze. _

"_Let it ring, you can worry about it later." Eddie panted as he leaned down and captured Peter's lips again. Peter pressed back for a little bit, but then put a hand to Eddie's chest and slid his body from underneath the much larger, strongly built one. He gave Eddie a sympathetic look. _

"_This will just take two seconds, I promise." He swore. Eddie grumbled as he felt a certain painful ache spread. _

"_Hello?...Jonah?...Okay, okay! Slow down! What's going on?" Peter said as he listened to his boss' loud voice shout through the phone. Eddie suddenly felt his heart drop at that. Jonah didn't call for Peter to take pictures again did he? That would mean Peter would have to leave on their anniversary AGAIN!_

"…_Rhino's terrorizing town square?...You need pictures? Sir! I can't! I'm a little busy right now! Don't you have any other photographers who can do it?" Peter asked. Eddie felt a deep crack run down his heart as pain coursed through him. He had a feeling that would happen. He gave Pete a desperate look. Peter looked at him sorrowfully and bit down on his lip._

"_Yes this is important!...Well…no, it's….not exactly a threat to anyone's life if I leave…but it means a lot to me!...No, I don't want to be fired, but sir, please!" Peter begged. Eddie felt so much anger and hurt suddenly swell up in him at once that it was almost too much to bear. Peter was going to break his promise AGAIN! Damn it! This never ends! He heard Peter let out a defeated sigh, than the pain tripled in growth. _

"…_Okay, I'll be over there soon, bye." Eddie's heart shattered. He felt his body shaking from so much depression and fury. Peter looked up to Eddie with the most remorseful expression, but it still didn't make Eddie's hurt go away. _

"…_.Eddie, I'm SO sorry! I really am! I promise I will be back as soon as I can! I promise!" Peter began. Eddie narrowed his eyes in disappointment and raised his hand to stop him._

"_Don't even begin to promise me Pete! Just go!" he sighed as he turned his gaze away from Peter's. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and laid a thin hand on his shoulder. _

"_Eddie, I swear to god, I really don't want to go! But Jonah said he would fire me if I don't! Please! I don't want to leave with you like this!" Peter said in a saddened voice. Eddie only turned from him more. He still loved Peter, don't get him wrong, but he was in too much pain to be saying that it was okay, he didn't want to be like that anymore. He had enough. _

"_Just go Pete!" he said in finality as he shrugged off Peter's hand. He felt Pete's fingers brush off and sit there on the couch for a moment, before slumping up slowly and putting on his jacket, then heard the door open. _

"…_I love you." He heard Peter's voice say softly, cracking a bit, indicating that he was really upset as well. _

_Eddie cringed at that. He didn't want Peter to leave hurt. He cared about him too much, no matter how much pain this caused him. He turned to see him one more time._

"_I love you too." He said, his voice still sounding depressed, but he didn't want Peter to leave thinking that Eddie didn't love him anymore. No, that was the exact opposite. He saw a still gloomy, half smile on Peter's lips before he closed the door. _

_After he knew that Peter wouldn't be able to hear him anymore down the hall of the apartments, he growled angrily and threw a pillow across the room, making it crash into the blinds of the window with a small bang, and kicked the side of the coffee table. _

_He curled up on the couch, hugging his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees, anger brewing dangerously in his stomach to the point of exploding. God damn it! Why did this have to happen on their fucking anniversary? Why the hell did that bastard need Peter now? Of all nights! Why not someone else? Didn't he have a heart at all? And why couldn't Peter just tell him to piss off? He knew that Jonah would fire Pete for that, but damn it, Peter needed a better boss than him anyway! What kind of boss would call him in for work when he was out busy doing something else? Peter was still a teenager who needed to have fun every once in a while! Why couldn't he understand that?_

_The anger he felt was so intense that it heated his entire body up, fogging up his mind to the point where he couldn't think straight. He got up, really needing some air. The emotions stirring in him were so overwhelming he knew he had to blow them off. It would destroy him on the inside if he didn't. _

_He put on his black jacket and opened the door to outside. Maybe a long walk with some fresh air would cool him down. He knew that once Jonah called Peter to get pictures, it was going to take a while, no matter what Peter promised of being back soon. The thought of that bastard for a boss was only brewing the fire in Eddie again. _

_But that was it though, it wasn't just Jonah who he was angry with at this moment. Peter was part of this too of course. It wasn't always Jonah's fault for making Peter ditch him and break his promises when they were trying to spend time together. Peter always seemed to use some excuse and than just leave him, saying that he was sorry and that he'll make it up to him. The first few times didn't really bother Eddie, he just shoke it off, but after it became more frequent, it started to hurt him. And now, on their anniversary, a symbol to how long they have shown their love for each other, is ruined. That was the breaking point. _

_Like he said before, he could understand why Peter is now getting busier. With Aunt May, money issues, school, his job, and other priorities, it was hard not to be busy. And he would help him out in any way he can, he'd be glad to. But damn it, he needed Peter to spend time with him too! Was that too much to ask? He couldn't even remember the last decent date that they had without something coming up and making Peter bail on him. It was about what?…..At the beginning of their relationship?_

_Still, even though he had a lot of things to worry about, Eddie was still confused on one thing. Did things like that really take so much of Peter's time? For one, Peter was the smartest kid in school, he never struggled with homework or test or anything like that, Eddie knew, so __**that**__ shouldn't be the problem. And he didn't have to worry so much about Aunt May, he's sure that the woman was strong enough to do a few things on her own without Pete having to help her. They were doing alright with money right now since Peter got his job. And how long and difficult is it for Peter to just head down somewhere, snap a few photos, and then just leave? It shouldn't be nearly as long as he usually takes at all!_

_There had to be __**something**__ that Peter was doing, Eddie could feel it. But he didn't know what it was. He wished he knew though. He was starting to get the feeling that somehow Peter didn't care about him anymore. He knew that he shouldn't think that, after all that they've been through, and all the countless times Peter said he loved him and that he was lucky to have a person like Eddie, but he couldn't help it. It was like Peter was hiding something from him, and they told each other everything right? He just felt so…left out. He always told Peter everything, like they always did when they were buds, and granted, Peter told him things too, but Eddie felt like Peter was holding something back. He trusted Eddie didn't he? _

_Eddie's cell phone went off in his pocket, making him snap out of his thoughts and stopped near the curb of a sidewalk. He reached into his jacket pocket and flipped his cell phone open, revealing Peter's name. He sighed, knowing that Peter was calling to say that he was going to be back late._

"_Yeah?" he asked. There was a loud crash in the background following by police cars, Eddie suddenly grew a little worried. _

"_Hey babe! I-I'm really sorry for this but I'm going to be back later than usual!" another loud crash suddenly rang painfully in Eddie's ear. Eddie's heart started to race a little bit out of fear for his boyfriend. Sure, Peter took pictures of super villains before and somehow miraculously ended up alright, but Eddie feared one day that he would somehow get hurt, and he wouldn't be there to protect him._

"_Pete! What's going on? Where are you?" Eddie said over the loud noise. _

"_I'm at town square for the pictures! I'll be alright, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can! Don't wor-Aaaaaaahhh!" Peter's loud scream was suddenly heard. Eddie felt his stomach drop to the floor and the blood of his face drain._

"_Pete!" Eddie screamed, but the line suddenly went dead._

"_NO!" Eddie yelled. He felt his heart pound in his chest as wild fear surged through him. He shakily jammed his phone back into his pocket and hailed a cab down, telling the driver to drive as fast towards town square as he could. The thought of having him seriously hurt or maybe worse only made his heart speed faster and faster. If anything happened to him he swore to god someone was gonna get it! No one hurts his boyfriend! No one!_

_

* * *

_

I hope this sounds okay! You know what to do! Part 2 will be up!


	8. Chapter 8: Meteors and memories part 2

Yeah, not so proud of this chapter. I know I can do alot better. Well, let me know what you think

* * *

_Concrete and bricks crashed and flew up into the air as Rhino rammed into them with his sharp horn in attempt to crush the web head. Police cars surrounded the area, blaring and wailing into the night and tried to keep witnesses back enough to where they couldn't get hurt. People watched in awe as the blue and red clad super hero managed to flip, jump, and web his way through all of the pieces of heavy concrete aiming up at him, targeting his sticky webs at the animal man in desperate attempt to capture him without someone getting hurt. _

_The cab Eddie took swerved around a curve. He quickly paid the driver and ran towards the large crowd of people, ducking and weaving by them to find the familiar face he fell so deeply in love with, but he couldn't find him. He felt his stomach twist up in knots, what if Peter was?…._

_He shook his head at that thought. He's fine! He had to be! And he'll find him! He can't be thinking like that right now!_

"_Pete! Where are you?" Eddie called through the shouts and crashes that came from around him. There were some people that were running while others watched curiously to who would end up victor in the battle. Eddie kept looking, it felt like precious minutes were passing by too quickly, and Peter could still be in danger. _

"_Pete! Answer me! Please!" he screamed out. He looked in any area where photographers would be taking pictures of this, but there was still no sign of his boyfriend. He began to feel tears sting his eyes. He couldn't lose Peter! Not after all that they've been through together throughout their entire lives! And after so long of loving him and waiting for him to feel the same way! Far too much would be gone forever! He couldn't have that! He'd rather die! _

_He stop for a minute to watch the battle, wondering if Peter was somehow somewhere nearby, taking pictures of it, but still no sign. _

"_Hold still you creep!" Rhino bellowed as he charged at the little spider like the actual animal he was dressed up ridiculously as. Spiderman quickly dodged as he leaped in the air and spun a large web over the villain, pinning his arms down to his sides. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you to look in the mirror buddy! Honestly!" Spiderman quipped as he landed back down on the floor. Rhino quickly ripped the webs off as he threw a powerful looking fist towards the hero. Spiderman ducked and flipped, his feet landed on Rhino's torso and kicked him back, spinning more web towards him. Rhino pulled on the web, making Spiderman jerk towards him, and kicked him with all his might, sending the hero back a few yards, yelling out in pain. People watched with their hands cupped to their mouths in fear and surprise as the young web slinger tried to pick himself up again. _

"_Should've seen that comin'." Spiderman groaned as he wobbled back up to his feet. He quickly jumped up as his spidey senses went off when Rhino charged from behind. He flipped over the much larger man and landed gracefully on his feet. He webbed two large pieces of dubree and swung them to hit Rhino, but the man only shook them off and charged at Spiderman once more. _

"_Man! Don't you ever quit?" Spiderman said as he jumped out of the way. _

_Eddie tore his gaze away from the battle as he continued to scan over the area for his boyfriend, but there was still no luck. He growled out of frustration and fear. God dammit! Where was he? _

_There was only one thing left for him to do, since he couldn't find him amongst the crowd. He weaved around the crowd towards the street corner near a building where it was quiet enough and hastily took out his phone. Hopefully Peter was alright and could answer his phone somehow to tell Eddie where he was at. It was his last option. _

_**BOOM!**__ Eddie winced as a loud bang rang painfully in his ears as he watched Rhino crash into a car in order to impale the blue and red clad superhero. Shards of glass and pieces of metal flew into the air. _

_Eddie shakily dialed the number as he tried to fight the apprehension thrumming through his body. _

_Spiderman brutally kicked Rhino on the torso, sending the larger man tumbling down on his back, and jumped onto a statue nearby. He webbed up the crook as much as he could with his webs, trying to pin him down for enough time for the police to take care of the rest. _

_Eddie put the phone to his ear while his free hand covered his other ear to hear better, praying that he would hear Peter's sweet voice. After a few seconds, he finally heard it ring. _

_Then he heard a phone go off with the tone of the itsy bitsy spider song…coming from Spiderman's direction. _

_Spiderman suddenly heard his cell phone in his pants go off while he was still webbing Rhino. He turned his attention towards it, forgetting the villain for two seconds. Rhino quickly got up after realizing the spider was distracted and ripped the web off, charging at Spiderman at full speed before he rammed his fist in Spiderman's stomach. The hero let out a painful cry as he was thrown back, but something fell out of his pocket and flew and clattered against the hard pavement of the road. It skidded a few feet until it reached towards Eddie. Eddie stared at it ample eyed as he saw what it read on the screen: __**Call from Eddie.**_

_He let in a shaky gasp as he bent over and picked it up with a trembling hand, his mind trying to soak in what was on that screen. No. No, it couldn't be. There was no way in hell...was there?_

_He had to be sure. He knew it was wrong but he had to know completely, and besides, it looked __**exactly**__ like Peter's phone. He pressed the closed button to see the wallpaper of the phone, and sure enough, he was right. He saw the background picture of him and Peter smiling on there. Eddie's eyes widened as much as they would go as he finally realized the truth._

_Peter Parker: Student, Photographer, and his loving boyfriend_

…_is Spiderman!_

"_No way! No fucking way! That's impossible!" Eddie thought as he leaned up against the building while the total shock took over his body as he dropped the phone, hearing it clattered against the sidewalk. His heart wouldn't stop pounding. He was suddenly feeling so dizzy. He wanted to deny all of this. How could this had happened? There was no way any of it could be real! But still, now it all made sense! The phone, the ring tone, and most important, the reason to why Peter was always breaking his promises and disappearing! All this time, he had been dating the local hero! The boy he was so desperately in love with was the well known web slinging crime fighter! This was so crazy he didn't know what was real anymore!_

_But Eddie's emotions were cut short when he heard another crash. He shook of his shock as he looked over to see Rhino about to crush Spiderman with his horn. He clutched desperately to the side of the building as he almost screamed out Peter's name, but didn't, knowing that he would reveal Pete to the world, and that his voice was caught in his throat from the sudden fear that took over him. _

_At the last minute, Spiderman webbed heavy dubree that was hovering above Rhino and pulled it down, crushing and pinning the costumed man underneath, finally defeated. Cheers and screams erupted in the air for the young web slinger as the police moved in and handled the rest. Spiderman waved to the roaring crowd as he webbed a building and took off into the night. _

_Despite out of all the chaos he witness tonight, Eddie couldn't help but to smile widely with admiration and pride as he watched his boyfriend glide away. _

"_Way to go babe." He whispered to himself. True, he was still surprised and overwhelmed with quite a bit of shock and questions from figuring out all of this, who wouldn't be? But right after he saw Peter courageously and amazingly take down that villain, he couldn't feel more proud at the moment. His boyfriend: a noble, caring hero, savior to complete strangers, and the protector of Manhattan. Eddie felt as though he'd just fallen in deeper love with Peter, and maybe he had, if it was possible since he already loved him so much. _

_Don't get him wrong though. He was still a bit upset, surprised, and VERY, VERY confused! For one, why didn't Peter tell him? They were together, shouldn't they tell each other everything? And two, how the hell was this possible? The last time he checked, humans couldn't climb walls, leap over great distances, and spun webs!...Did something happen to his boyfriend? If it did, he sure as hell hoped it wouldn't affect him later on! And third, why was Peter doing this? What gave him the idea to mask up and battle against evil villains?_

_Eddie's head filled up with endless questions that it made him dizzy again, but he shook him off, knowing that he will get those answers tonight as soon as he got home._

_

* * *

_

_Peter paced around Eddie's apartment as he waited for him to come home, wondering and worrying on where the hell his boyfriend was. He wanted to call Eddie on his cell, but he found out that stupid him dropped it somewhere when he was fighting Rhino! Great! Just great! _

_He bet that Eddie went out for a walk or something when he became upset after he left. But this only left Peter to worry more, wondering if he was okay. Where did he go? Was he still upset with him after he left, breaking his promise again? _

_Peter felt his heart slowly rip apart at the thought that Eddie wanted to break up. But he wouldn't blame him at all really. His times of being Spiderman were only getting in the way of his and Eddie's relationship. He could see how much he was hurting Eddie. He kept saying that Peter deserved his love, but he just couldn't believe it. Eddie was such a wonderful boyfriend that did everything for him, and never wanted to be angry at him, even at times when Peter was even furious at himself for hurting Eddie so badly after letting him down, but Eddie always forgave and continued to love him relentlessly. He was truly amazing, and Peter didn't deserve any of it. Eddie was the most important person in Peter's life, but he sure wasn't treating him like it. _

_Times like these, he really wanted to give up being Spiderman. _

_He jumped when he suddenly heard the door open to reveal his boyfriend. He immediately felt relief rush over him as he ran over to Eddie and clung onto him as if he were a lifeline. _

"_Where were you? You scared me!" he said. He felt Eddie's large arms wrap tightly around him in a warm embrace. Peter felt relieved again, knowing that this kind of hug reassured him that Eddie didn't want to break up. He smiled and relaxed in Eddie's arms, loving the pleasant heat that his large lover always managed to give off. He then felt Eddie's fingers thread through his hair as his head jerk up gently and lips crashing down on his in a very passionate and heated kiss. Peter widened his eyes, but slowly melted into the kiss, tongue battling with Eddie until they pulled back after air was an issue. _

"_What was that for?" Peter asked confused. Wasn't Eddie upset with him? Why was he kissing him like this?...He was probably just worried when he called him and it ended with him screaming in pain, and now Eddie was just happy that he was okay…..yeah, that had to be it. Eddie looked at him in the eyes with a type of admiration and love Pete never really saw before. Sure he's seen Eddie stare at him with affection before, but this was something different. _

"_We really need to talk." He said, his expression suddenly turning serious. Peter gave Eddie a questioning look at his sudden change of attitude. _

"_Uh..sure?" he said. Eddie led Peter towards the couch and made him sit, then sat himself and crossed his arms, facing Peter with the strict emotion not wavering from his face. _

"_Is everything okay?" Peter asked, feeling a bit anxious. _

"_Don't worry. It's fine. But let me ask you though, do you have your phone on you?" he asked. Peter looked at Eddie as if he grown a second head. _

"_Well…actually, I dropped it. I don't know where but-" he stopped when Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, a little scratched up from hitting against the sidewalk but it was still in good condition. Peter's eyes widened as he hesitatingly took it from Eddie's hand. _

"…_Where did you find it?" he asked. Eddie sighed as he uncrossed his arms. _

"…_That's kinda the thing I wanted to talk to you about Pete." He said. Peter continued to look at him confusingly. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked. _

"_After you called me when you were out, I came by town square to look for you." He said. _

"_Really?" Pete asked. He wouldn't blame Eddie if he did. After all, he DID hang up with him screaming in pain. Poor Eddie must have been so scared for him. Eddie shook his head as his eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously._

"_Yeah, I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you. So I tried to calling you, and you know what the funny thing was? As soon as it started ringing, __**Spiderman's **__cell phone started going off, with the same ring tone you have!" Eddie continued. His lips contorted in a slightly amused smile when he saw Peter jerk under his words. _

"_Oh?" Peter squeaked. Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shiiiiiit! Eddie didn't figure it out did he! Dear god, he hoped not! Eddie nodded._

"_Yep, and the most hilarious thing was that when Rhino rammed at him, his phone flew out of his pocket and landed near my feet. And guess what call it read from?" he asked. Peter felt like passing out on the floor. How did Eddie find out? Oh god, this wasn't good! Not good at all! Peter looked up at Eddie, who gave him a look to let him know that he knew his secret. He got close up to Peter and looked him straight in the eyes._

"_Peter, I'm asking you and I WANT the truth, don't you dare lie to me! Understand?...Is there something you're hiding from me? Something that I've got to know?" Eddie asked. Peter did everything he could to avoid his gaze, his stomach dropping to the floor. Eddie frowned and got really serious. _

"_Because Pete, let's face it, I can't always buy some of those bad excuses you have. I KNOW that something's up. And Pete, I deserve the truth! I know there's something really important you want to tell me and I want to know now." he said strictly and unwavering. _

_Peter sealed his eyes shut and sucked his lips in, getting the hint that Eddie obviously knew his secret. He felt so stupid for being so careless. He should've known that Eddie was going to find out sooner or later since he was very smart, even though he wanted to tell him one day. Guess he should've been lucky that it was the love of his life and not some stranger that figured it out. Besides, he was right, Eddie had the right to know. Peter should know that. After all, they HAD been together for a year now, and he had been his best friend since they were really young. He trusted him more than anyone. He sighed and scrubbed his face. _

"…_.Yes, Eddie. I am hiding something from you….And I'm pretty sure you know what it is." He mumbled as he walked over by his backpack and, hesitatingly, pulled out the world famous red mask with spider design on it. Wonderful, now how will Eddie react? By the tone of his voice, not well he guessed. He heard Eddie let out a sigh as well as he took the mask from Pete and looked at it. _

"_Pete, I'm not mad at you or anything, as a matter of fact, I'm so proud of you." he said, his tone changing. Peter looked up at him with wide eyes. _

"_You are?" he asked. Eddie grinned widely. _

"_Well yeah! Duh! My boyfriend is Spiderman! How cool is that!" he laughed as he pulled Peter in for a tight and warm hug, holding him lovingly to his chest. Peter smiled as he hugged back, happy that Eddie wasn't upset with him. Maybe it WAS best that Eddie figured out! Then he felt Eddie push him away. _

"_However," he said, frowning, "You've got some major explaining to do." He said in a strict voice. Peter's smile disappeared but he knew that Eddie was right. After all, he would be confused too if he found out his boyfriend was a superhero. _

"_Alright." He muttered. _

"_First of all, why didn't you tell me?" Eddie asked, frowning angrily, however, Peter indicated that he was upset too. All these years of telling each other everything, he didn't tell him the most important thing of all, and worst of all, he's lied to Eddie so many times. He furrowed his eyebrows at him._

"_I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you very soon, I just…didn't know how to tell you." Peter said sadly. Eddie felt his strictness waning down from that face. He sighed, if he were in peter's shoes, it would be hard for him to tell this to someone he loved as well, no matter how much he trusted them. However, he was still angry because that would've saved him a lot of hurt from Peter always breaking his promises._

"_Well, I know now. But it would've saved me a lot of trouble, you know that right?" he asked. Peter nodded, his gaze still glued to the floor. Eddie lifted his hand and cupped Pete's jaw to make him look in his eyes. _

"_At least I know the reason why you get so busy now. So don't worry about it." He said softly. Peter nodded._

"_Another thing, how the hell did you get these powers?" Eddie asked. Peter smiled at him and rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_Uh…It's kind of a long story." He said. Eddie smirked._

"_Well sure as hell we ain't going anywhere are we?" he said. Peter grinned. _

"_Alright then, get yourself comfortable." He said. _

_For the next ten minutes, Eddie listened carefully to Peter's story of receiving those powers and becoming Spiderman. The field trip, the spider bite, and the fight he had to win money, which led to the event of Uncle Ben's death, and that effecting Peter to become a crime fighter. While listening, Eddie couldn't help but to feel more proud of Pete as each word passed. Any other person with powers like that would use them for violent, selfish reasons, such as the bad guys Peter faced, but Peter didn't, instead, he used them to help people, people he didn't even know. Peter was truly a great man, a man he was now more in love with. He was truly the luckiest guy in the world to be with him. _

"…_And there you have it. Told you it was a long story." Peter laughed a little nervously at the end. Eddie grinned warmly as he pulled Peter in for a warm embrace and kissed him deeply. _

"_I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" he said. Peter smiled._

"_I know, it's actually a bit better to get it off my chest to someone." He said. _

"_So Aunt May doesn't even know?" Eddie asked. Peter shook his head._

"_You're the first, Eddie, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Please?" he asked. Eddie smiled._

"_Pete, you should know that you can trust me by now. But now, YOU have to promise me something." he said strictly. Peter raised an eyebrow. _

"_What?" he asked. Eddie took Peter's hand lovingly and held it up to his lips._

"_You have to promise me, if you're truly going to do this, that'll you be careful and always come back to me alright. After every battle you have, come to me to let me know that you're okay. Please?" he asked. Peter beamed._

"_You got it." He said. It was the least he could do. He leaned back and relaxed, putting his hands behind his head. _

"…_.Sooo, how are you taking this news so far? How were you when you found out?" he asked curiously. Eddie laughed._

"_I didn't want to believe it at first, it was a lot to soak in." he said truthfully. Peter giggled._

"_Yeah, that will tend to happen when you find out your boyfriend is a superhero." He laughed, but then his face fell as he looked at Eddie remorsefully. _

"…_.But, you do realize that because of this I'll still have to run out sometimes, like I did before." He said regretfully. Eddie sighed sadly, but then smiled._

"_I know….But I'm not going to get between something you love to do. It might be a little hard to get used to, but we'll get through it. We always do." He said. Peter gave him a really happy smile and hugged him._

"_You truly are the best boyfriend in the world." He said. Eddie grinned and hugged him back._

"_I should be saying that, hero." He said. _

_Okay, sure, maybe having a superhero for a boyfriend came at a cost, such as breaking promises, but Peter had an amazing gift, and the wisdom and heart on how to use it. Something like that was, of course, difficult to find. Eddie loved Peter too much to let something that was part of him get between them. It was something Peter wanted and loved to do, it's what gave him his pride, and whatever Peter wanted, Eddie was happy to give it to him._

_Peter pulled back real quick, his expression suddenly excited. _

"_Oh! I forgot to tell you, since I…kinda ruined our anniversary, I wanted to make it up to you by bringing your gift here and giving it to you tonight while you were out." He said. Eddie suddenly grew very interested. _

"_Yeah?" he asked, a smile dawning his face. _

"_Yeah, but you gotta close your eyes first." Peter said. Eddie raised an amused eyebrow. _

"_Oh really?" he asked. Peter giggled. _

"_Yeah, come on now, close 'em! And don't you dare open them until I say!" he said. Eddie smiled and shook his head as he covered both of his blue eyes with his hands. _

_Peter led him outside, a hand on his back to guide him. Whatever Pete got him, Eddie was starting to get excited. _

"_Where are you taking me Pete?" he asked. _

"_You'll see!" Peter said in a sing-song voice. Pete stopped him somewhere on the concrete and opened up a door. He placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder and guided him inside. Eddie heard the flick of a light switch. He guessed that they were in the apartment garage, but why?_

"_Okay, open them!" Pete said excitably. Eddie dropped his hands from his eyes as he peered at the gift Peter got him. Apparently, along with finding out he's Spiderman, the boy was giving him all sorts of surprises that night. _

_He felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop as he looked at the object in front of him, the metal of it gleaming in the light with all of its glory. Yes, you guessed it, it was the new motorcycle that he'd been eyeing for months, the one he was saving his money to buy it with but spent it on Peter's gift instead. Eddie stood frozen, gazing upon the gift. He turned around and looked at Peter with disbelief. Peter grinned._

"_I take it you like it then?" he began laughing. But it was cut short when Eddie suddenly tackled him in the biggest hug he ever got from the bigger male, almost forcing the air out of him. Let's just say Peter now knows what it feels like to the other football players when Eddie tackled them on the field. _

_The smile never left Eddie's face as he picked Peter up easily and began to swing him around, clutching him tighter and tighter to his chest._

"_Eddie! You're either going to make me nauseous or break my spine in half!" Peter laughed as he was swung around. Eddie finally put Peter down, only to plant multiple kisses on his face and neck. _

"_I love you so fucking much!" Eddie said in the most excited tone Peter's ever heard him in. _

"_How did you afford this?" Eddie asked when he finally pulled back. Surely a motorcycle cost way more than a camera. Peter grinned._

"_To be honest, I was saving up my money to buy that camera, but I figured that you would love it if I got this for you. So I saved up on it and did a little overtime to pay for it today." He said. Eddie never felt more touched in his life. He could die happily right now after hearing that. He pulled Peter close as he kissed him with all the passion he had. Peter pressed back and moaned, wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck. _

"_If we don't make love in the next five minutes I'm so raping you on the sidewalk." Eddie said, jokingly and directly at the same time as they pulled back. Peter laughed. _

"_I'm all yours, anyway you want it." He said lustfully. Eddie smirked as he felt his lust become ten times more powerful as he picked Peter up bridal style and carried him back to the apartment, showing how much he loved Peter after seeing a new side of him, a side he was even more in love with, and knowing how much Peter truly cared about him for the rest of the night._

* * *

Eddie smiled behind his helmet. That was a wonderful memory. But he felt his smile disappear at the same time when he remembered his reaction. He couldn't believe back then he was so naive to what danger Peter got himself into. He guessed he was so caught up in the proud he felt in Pete and the shock of it all to not notice it before. Peter _did_ keep his promise about being careful, but the one thing that he _couldn't_ promise was the strength of the villain. And that very villain could kill Peter off one day, and there was nothing Eddie could do about it, as he said. He really wished back then he knew what he was getting himself into when he realized that his boyfriend was a superhero.

While Eddie drove, his mind filled with worry, he was unknown to a lone object covered in fire that was heading towards the woods right next to the side of the road. Eddie didn't have time to react when he suddenly heard a loud crash and the sound of breaking tree limbs and a sudden, warm force suddenly washed over him, so intense that it knocked him off his bike to the other side of the road where he crashed and skidded until he finally stopped.


	9. Chapter 9: The slime

Lol, I think I've kept y'all waiting long enough for the symbiote. So here it makes it's first appearance! Sorry, I know I can write better than this. Oh well, let me know what you think!

* * *

All Eddie could hear at that moment was nothing but loud ringing and roaring as he landed face down into the grass. His limbs already felt pulsing pain from the sudden, unknown impact that shocked him, causing him to fly off his motorcycle. After he finally got his hearing back from those few minutes of lying there, he heard the slowing revving of his motorcycle chain, which lied a few yards away from him off the road. Luckily it was not that damaged. There only a few scratches and stains which he could buff out.

He tried to get up as quickly as he could to find out what just happened, but sudden pain overcame him, causing him to hiss and drop down on his stomach again. He sealed his eyes shut and tried to fight back the yell he wanted to give out. He took in a few deep breaths until the pain gradually faded away enough for him to get up. He shakily made it to his feet and gently rubbed his arm muscles, feeling new bruises starting to grow and turn his skin a dark purple. He ran his hand down his face to feel a little bit of his blood from slight scratches cover it.

"What the hell?" he asked as something new caught his eye. Right in front of him was a gray fog that rose from the blackened trees and disappeared into the ebony sky, giving off a burnt and smoky smell. Realization finally came upon him when he remembered what happened before he wrecked. He saw a bright yellow and orange light suddenly shot down from the sky, hearing a loud explosion and great heat and strong force pushing him roughly to the ground.

"…What…was it?" Eddie asked groggily to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up into the sky to see if there was any source of it still there, but found nothing.

"Was that a…meteor?" he thought to himself when he remembered the meteor shower. Of course it was possible for a meteor to crash down on the earth if it was close enough in its atmosphere, but it was against odds with that sort of meteor shower.

A voice inside him said to just avoid it, to pick up his bike and just drive away from it and never come back. A wise man would. But he couldn't help but to also feel…curious. That was always his Achilles' heal. He had to be sure to what it was, or it might nag at him for a long time. Besides, it was just a meteor. Things like that happen often, and nothing bad happened right? It wasn't that kind of meteor from the movie 'The Blob' and suddenly attack Eddie and eat his flesh. Nah, that was just a movie. He'll just check it out for a second anyway.

First he picked up his bike and made it stand on its kickstand on the side of the road, than he slowly began walking towards the source of the smoke, taking off his helmet and wincing at the pain he still felt from his stiff limbs. He walked and ducked around the burnt trees, seeing how they were bent and curved, while jagged pieces of bark stuck out and brushed against Eddie's biker jacket.

"Whatever this thing was, it sure is powerful." He thought as he carefully walked closer, minding where he placed his feet.

A few steps later and after brushing back parts of tree branches and bushes, Eddie found out that he didn't have to worry whether or not something dangerous was going to crawl out of the meteor, because nothing was there!

"What in the world?" he thought as he furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in closer to be sure. The only thing there was dug up dirt that was forced back into a big circle, and a tiny, empty hole in the middle but that was it, nothing more. He scratched the back of his head and looked around, trying to see if it landed somewhere else, but it didn't.

"I could've sworn…" his thought trailed off. He felt so confused. Didn't something big and on fire just land here? He just saw it for himself! How can something like that just…vanish? It made no sense. He shook his head as he rubbed his temple.

"I must be going crazy or something." He figured as he turned and stepped over the twig and leaf covered trail to head back to his bike and drive off. He already had enough to worry about anyway, he couldn't let this get to him.

…Little did he know, as soon as he turned around, a black, slimy tendril suddenly rose from the shadows of the little hole from the blast, and slowly crawled up from the dirt and soot and took a mighty leap from the rim of the circle all the way to the back of the helmet it spotted in the big, blonde human's grip. Wherever this large creature was heading, it was going to go along for the ride…

Eddie sighed tiredly and worriedly as he walked back to his bike and put on his helmet, mounted his bike and starting it, driving up the road back to the city. He had to head back home. He'd been gone for a while, and surely Peter must be back by then.

He was thinking that Peter was probably still angry with him, but he had to face him sooner or later. He didn't want Peter to go to bed mad at him, he cringed at the very thought. The pain would just go on longer, and he couldn't handle that. He had to apologize, make this right again. It was the least he could do. And as soon as he got back, he would get on his knees, say sorry over a billion times, and beg for forgiveness. Hopefully Peter could let it go and things could go back to what they once were. Sure, maybe not so much better, Peter would still be Spiderman, risking his life and leaving Eddie to fear for him, but it was better than leaving his boyfriend hurt from what he said.

Eddie suddenly felt something cold and slimy run down his neck. He grimaced and slapped the back of it.

"Damn bugs!" he thought to himself as he continued to drive until bright lights started to come at the end of the road.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Eddie found himself standing in front of his door sooner than he hoped. He never had a fight with Peter before, so what could he say other than sorry? What if Peter wanted him to say more than that? He nervously bit on his lip, the knots in his stomach getting tighter. Closing his eyes and taking in a breath for a second, he shakily opened up the door and prepared for what he may have to face.

"Pete? You here?" he called out. He received no response. He sighed, more or likely Peter _was_ still mad at him if he didn't answer. He walked through the apartment, checking the rooms to see if Peter was in there, but found it empty. It only left his room last to check. He fearfully sucked in his lips before gripping the steel handle and gently pulled it open to see inside. He looked from the crack to find a shadow standing near the window. He peered closer to see that the shadow wore a blue and gray shirt, brown pants and had brown hair that went to the nip of his neck. The head turned to show brown, glowing eyes that looked at him for two seconds, then snap back towards the window. He sighed as he opened up the rest of the door and stepped in, turning on the light.

"…I know you're still mad, and I don't blame you. I honestly don't. What I said to you was totally out of line, and Pete, I'm so sorry! If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll do it in a heartbeat. I promise." He swore. He heard Peter heaved a sad sigh, before turning completely around, showing a solemn, remorseful look in his eyes. He clenched his fists and took in a long breath before stepping forward quickly and wrapping Eddie up in a warm embrace.

"You already did. I'm sorry too!" he whispered as he nestled his head into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie immediately felt relief grace his heart, feeling a smile stretch across his features as he welcomingly wrapped his large arms around Peter's waist. He then whipped his head around and claimed Peter's lips in a much needed, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they finally pulled back. Peter furrowed his eyebrows in worry as he saw the bruises and scratches on his boyfriend's face.

"What happened?" he said gently putting his hand to a scratch. Eddie smiled reassuringly.

"…It's…kinda of a long story, but I'm fine, I swear." He said. Peter nodded, but his gaze fell to the floor.

"…Listen, I've done a lot of thinking while I was out, and you're right. I know how scared you get when you see me out there as Spiderman. I don't blame you for getting worried. I would be too if my boyfriend could end up getting killed. I haven't been fair to you, I'm sorry." Peter said guiltily. Eddie gently cupped Peter's jaw and raised it up to look at him.

"I've done some thinking too. You were Spiderman long before we hooked up. This was your decision that you made on your own. It's part of who you are, and I don't want to change that about you. I want you to be happy Pete, that's all I ever wanted." He smiled warmly. Peter grinned back, but it fell as soon as it rose.

"But Eddie, I think you're failing to realize that I want you to be happy too. And if me being Spiderman makes you unhappy, than…well…" he said as his voice trailed off.

"It _does_ make me happy Pete. What you're doing makes me feel so proud. And it's what you love to do." He sighed. "If I keep on worrying about you being Spiderman than I'm guessing you feel unappreciated. I definantly don't want that." He said truthfully. Peter leaned up and kissed the side of Eddie's mouth.

"I know you do, I've always known. And I know the reason why you worry is because you love me." He stepped back a little.

"Tell you what…as soon as I know for a fact that the city will no longer be in danger of super villains, and that Manhattan can deal with criminals without Spiderman's help,…I'll quit for life." Eddie's eyes widened at that as he stepped forward and pressed his hand to the right side of Peter's face.

"No, Pete! I don't want you to quit just because I worry about you! That's the last thing I want! I know how strong you are, alright? I know that you can go out there and fight and come out of it alive. I just need to trust you with that more." He said sadly. Peter sighed.

"But Eddie, what about _you_?" he asked.

"What about _you_?" Eddie asked giving him a look. "Pete, trust me on this, I really want you to be happy."

"Well, I want you to be happy too!" Peter said. Eddie grumbled.

"I don't think this is getting us anywhere." He sighed. Peter smiled and pressed his tiny body against the large one.

"You know what, we both been through enough. Why don't we just talk about it some other time? Right now, I don't want to talk, I just wanna be with you tonight." He said truthfully. Eddie smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and tugged him as close as possible.

"Good, because that's what I want to do too." He said. But Peter suddenly let out a loud hiss when Eddie squeezed his wound. Eddie jumped back a little.

"Sorry! You okay?" he asked worriedly. Peter had his eyes closed in pain.

"Yeah, sorry babe, just that wound from…you know." He said. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows as he put his hand gently to Peter's back.

"Does it hurt real bad?" he asked.

"Stings a little, but nothing I can't handle." Peter grinned through the pain. "What about you though? How did you get those scratches?" he asked, feeling worried as well. Eddie smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…just a little accident from my bike, no big deal." He said. Pete's eyes broadened at that.

"What! Are you okay?" he asked hastily as he gently grabbed his shoulders. Eddie laughed a little.

"Relax! I'm fine! Honest!" he reassured. Peter still continued to fear for his lover's state.

"Well, what happened?" he asked.

"To be honest,…I don't really know. You know that meteor shower that was supposed to be seen tonight?" he asked. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it while I was out. Pretty cool!" he grinned.

"Yeah, well, apparently I thought one of them suddenly crashed near the woods where I was driving." Eddie said. Peter gasped.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Eddie threw his hands out, "No joke! It caused me to fly off my bike! I looked up to see smoke from the woods and went to check it out, but the only thing I found was an empty pit of soot!" He said. Now Peter was confused as hell.

"Really? No meteor? Are you sure?" he asked. Eddie nodded.

"Yes! I thought I was losing my mind there for a second!" he said. Peter looked at the floor in thought.

"But…how? Something like that just doesn't leave some pit. How is that possible?" he asked. Eddie shook his head.

"I don't know, wish I did." Eddie shrugged. Peter frowned.

"…Maybe I should check it out. You never know, something could be there but you just couldn't see it." He suggested. Eddie nodded but put his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"Tomorrow. Okay? Remember, we want to be with each other _tonight_." He grinned. Peter smiled back.

"Right," he gave out another groan as pain echoed through his back. Eddie looked at him worriedly.

"…If you're too hurt to have sex then we don't have to." he smiled. Peter shook his head.

"I'm all up for it, truly, I just can't lay down on my back." He suddenly smirked lustfully. "So we'll have to try something new." He said. Eddie was a bit confused, but he smiled back erotically.

"Oh? What's that?" he asked. Peter smirked once again as he took Eddie's hand and guided him to the bed, making him lay down on his back.

"Strip down, I have a little surprise for you tonight." He purred. Eddie cocked his head to the side.

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

"You'll see, strip." Peter said again as he pulled of his pants and shirts, leaving him down to his boxers until Eddie was the same.

Eddie didn't know what Peter was getting at, but by the look on his face, it was probably something to be excited about. He smirked as he took off his jacket, t-shirt and jeans and laid them forgotten on the floor.

"We haven't really tried this before, but I'll think you'll like it." Peter said as he leaned up and kissed Eddie, while his hand was busy tugging at the rim of Eddie's boxers. Eddie smiled around the kiss as he tore off his boxers, pulling down Pete's as well. Peter made Eddie lean up a bit against the bed frame and leaned down and suddenly took Eddie into his mouth.

Eddie tossed his head back in pleasure as a loud moan echoed in his throat. He loved it when Pete did this. It felt so amazing! He threaded his fingers through Peter's hair as he gently bucked into Peter's mouth.

"Oh god! Pete!" he cried out. He felt hands on his wide hips and heard a small choking sound as Peter tried to calm him down. It ached to, but Eddie obeyed, feeling himself getting harder and harder. Right before he came, Peter drew back. Eddie let out a painful groan at that.

"Don't worry, here comes the best part." Peter whispered as he sat back up and gently and slowly positioned his entrance onto Eddie's hard-on. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in a sexy way that made Eddie almost lose it. Peter was going to ride him? Why didn't he think of that before!

Peter groaned as he quickly adjusted to Eddie's size and slowly began bouncing up and down, his hair swaying cutely as he let out cries of pleasure, sweat dripping down and glossing his firm, lithe muscles. Eddie fisted the sheets at how sexy Peter looked right now. He'd never seen anything hotter in his life! And the way Pete clenched around him tightly with that heat he felt was incredible!

"Ooooh! Pete!" Eddie cried out as he grabbed Peter's hips and began thrusting as well. Sweat began to pour off their bodies as they both longed for the much needed release.

"Eddie! I'm close! So close!" Peter screamed as he felt Eddie thrusting against his prostate. Eddie continued to meet Peter's thrust.

"Come for me, baby!" he cried out, feeling Pete clench around him once more. They both finally met release as Peter came all over his and Eddie's stomachs as Eddie released deep inside Peter. Peter collapsed on top of Eddie as he tried to catch his breath. Eddie smiled and nuzzled his face in Peter's hair.

"That was fantastic!" he breathed. Peter looked up and smiled.

"Glad you liked it." He said, feeling very tired as he let out a small yawn. Eddie grinned as he gently laid Peter down on the bed next to him and put a protective arm around him.

"I love you." He whispered in Peter's ear.

"I love you too." Peter whispered back before sleep took over him. Eddie smiled warmly as he kissed Peter's forehead right before the drowsiness took him over as well. Happy that he was with his true love again, and not having to worry about losing him anymore.

…However, his slumbers were troubled by nightmares. Not by losing Peter again, but this unknown black sinister…slime. It was alive and moving, over taking Eddie's form into the darkest shadows, filling his thoughts with fright and hatred. A creature appeared in front of him, terrifying and evil, white blank eyes that looked like death itself as they peered into his soul, ragged, sharp teeth that twisted into a sickening, malicious grin. This creature had a name in Eddie's dream. It's name…was venom.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Gee, I wonder what THAT is! lol, I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10: Venom

I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update this! I hope this chappie will make up for lost time. Let me know if it sounds okay!

* * *

The sound of the radio reporter saying that Shocker had escaped prison and was terrorizing through Manhattan was the first thing that woke Peter up that morning. Still in a light haze over waking up, and feeling the stinging ache of the wound on his back, he slumped out of Eddie's arms, surprisingly not waking his boyfriend up, and placed his feet firmly on the ground. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and ran his hand down his face. He saw his spider costume thrown carelessly over Eddie's dresser and quickly slipped it on, wincing a bit from his battle wound. He sighed once more.

"Geez, why did Shocker have to attack so early? Can't he tell I'm not a morning person?" Peter grumbled to himself as he grabbed his web shooters and stored a new canister of adhesive webbing into them. He grabbed his mask before looking back at Eddie, who was still sleeping peacefully. Peter smiled and strolled over quickly before leaving. It was hard to go without seeing how cute Eddie looked right then, all huddled up in a large blanket and snoring lightly. He leaned down and kissed Eddie's forehead lightly before putting his mask on and went over to the window.

"Please don't worry about me." He whispered to Eddie before he pulled the window open and left.

Maybe it was better to leave while Eddie was asleep, that way Peter wouldn't leave him worrying about his safety. But he was going to have to come straight back as soon as he defeated Shocker. After their fight yesterday, Eddie might think that Peter left him permanently if he didn't wake him up before he left. He knew that he had to think of a way for Eddie to quit worrying all the time about him, but he didn't see a possible way out of this. He wishes he could think of something soon, or this may end to a serious problem for them both. They never really fought before like that, sure, maybe a few arguments, most of them were quite humorous, but who knows what else could happen after fighting. Peter prayed with all his heart that it wouldn't end with him and Eddie splitting up. The thought of that killed him.

* * *

*Eddie's dream*

Eddie didn't know where he was, or how he got there. The only thing he did know was that he was stark naked, and only saw pitch blackness everywhere he looked. He felt cold, alone, and completely frightened. He tugged at the slimy, strong tendrils that were somehow binded his hands and feet. He felt panic began to gnaw at him slowly, as his breathing picked up so quick and deep that he was almost hyperventilating.

"Where the hell am I?" he yelled out, hearing his voice echo hollowly for miles. He slumped his head down to his chest in defeat when he received no reply. He tried to keep his breathing down, but this fear running through him wouldn't allow. His heart began to pound painfully. It was like his chest was closing up, making him feel weak and lightheaded.

Just before he felt like he was going to pass out, he heard a distant, soft call of a familiar voice. His head snapped up as he tried to listen for it again.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called. He practically held his breath to hear the slightest noise.

"…Eddie…." Came the voice. It was still too soft, but it was coming closer. Eddie leaned in to hear better.

"….Eddie…..Eddie…" it came again….It sounded like Peter's voice!

"Petey! Petey, I'm right here!" he called.

"…..Eddie….I'm here…." He called softly. Eddie looked around but couldn't find his lover. Oh, how he wanted to see him right now!

"Where? I don't see you!" he called. There was a long, painfully lonely silence before Eddie suddenly felt his skin crawl in intense fear.

"Right here…." Said a raspy, chilling, eerie voice that came from below him. It wasn't Peter anymore. He looked down ample eyed to see a pair of dead and intense white eyes that curved like Spiderman's eyes staring back at him hauntingly. A twisted, sinister smile with jagged sharp fangs leered at him from a black colored, alien-like face. A rattling purr came from the monster's throat as it peculiarly began to crawl up Eddie's torso with its sharp, prickly claws, painfully digging into his skin. It's strongly built arms cracked and popped frightfully as it crawled up. If Eddie wasn't so scared shitless of a monster crawling up his body he would consider being reminded of the movie 'The Grudge' or 'The Ring 2'. His eyes widened to a large size, feeling a scream in his throat but it was caught, hell he was so scared he didn't even know if he was breathing or not. His skin prickled with goose bumps at the slimy feel of the monster's skin against him.

He trembled violently as the creature made it to his face. He felt a strong, pungent and most disgusting smelling odor leaking from its mouth. The creature leaned in closer and cupped Eddie's face with its sharp clawed hands. Eddie could only let out a slight whimper as he felt his fear rising more.

"Welcome, to my domain Eddie Brock. Where you…are my prisoner." It growled lowly. And with that, Eddie felt a slimy substance crawling up his naked body. It felt so cold….but yet, it was somehow deep down, very….empowering! The substance ran more and more up his torso, trapping his wiggling, struggling body in a cocoon. It rose higher and higher. Eddie continued to struggle but he was only exhausting himself. Now, it was reaching for his face.

"Stop! Please! NOOO!" he screamed.

* * *

"The tension rises for Manhattan as Spiderman seems to be struggling in his fight with Shocker. Authorities are doing what they can to help, but so far, none of it is in effect. What will be the outcome of this battle?" The reporter on the radio said.

"…Spiiiiidermaaaaan…" a raspy voice echoed in Eddie's room.

A black, extremely bulky figure emerged from the bed that Eddie was once in and walked to the window. A smirk formed on its jagged fanged mouth as a long tongue glided back and forth in a serpent like manner. A clawed hand yanked the window open, surprisingly not shattering it from its force, and leaped out. A thick, slimy, black tendril stuck strongly to a building as the creature swung through the streets as acrobatically as Spiderman towards the battle scene.

"You're squashed bug." Shocker said as he aimed his vibrating waves over at the web head. Spiderman jumped out in time before the attack hit him. He webbed up a street light and hung upside down.

"Seriously, I want a new nickname. Bug is getting kind of old." He quipped as he tried to web up the villain. Shocker simply ripped the weak webbing off as he walked closer. Eyes glared behind the tacky red and yellow mask as he shot his fists out, the pulsing, strong waves aiming for him once again.

Spiderman did whatever he could to avoid the attack, and tried various plans to bring Shocker down like he did before, but what the hero didn't expect was Shocker's new upgrade. His strong energy waves were know a hundred fold. Peter was lucky to even still be alive. Shocker definantly didn't need his old posse anymore. Maybe they were set in a different prison. Spiderman had no idea, of Montana's comrades, or why the villains, including him, were suddenly becoming so strong like Dr. Octopus, but one thing he did know was that he had to bring them down, regardless of how unbeatable they seem to be now. He did it before, hadn't he?

He did the only thing he could think of under the short time he had, and under certain circumstances. He webbed up Shocker's mask like he did with Doc, and while he was busy trying to pull it off, he webbed up Shocker's energy wave sources on his wrists and pulled as hard as he could, attempting to rip them off. But Shocker was able to rip off the web on his eyes quicker than Peter hoped and grabbed onto the web.

"Boy, you're either desperate or just plain dumb." The thick western accent commented as strong, painful vibrations ran quickly through the web and towards Peter before he could pull it off. He stood quaking as the more powerful pulsing ran through his body, paralyzing him for a long moment. Shocker smirked under his mask and took advantage of this. He grabbed onto the web very tight and began to pull Spiderman closer, than began to swing him around. Finally, after picking up enough speed, he let go of the web and let the hero slam into a building. Spiderman cried out as his wound met concrete and landed on the sidewalk.

"Ugh…before this night is done, I may end up with a stuttering problem." He groaned as he felt the last of the vibrations finally die down, but his body felt so numb, like his muscles didn't work and lost function. The impact was also too great, since his old wound was now reopened and now even more severely injured, combined with Shocker's attack. It was now impossible get back up with all of that, even with his spider powers. And to make it worse, a certain fist was infront of his face. Shocker glared over the fallen spider warrior.

"One more outta end ya." Shocker said. Peter felt his spider sense going mad. Normally this would be a point where he webs something close to the villain and hit him with it before the villain tried to kill him, but now, at a more horrifying realization, he was out of web. The audience watching them soon realized this and began to yell out and cry desperately, not wanting to see their neighborhood hero die. But there was nothing they could do.

He sealed his eyes shut as he heard the humming of the device on Shocker's wrist, hoping it was swift and painless. Funny, out of all the things he thought would kill off the Spectacular Spiderman, he didn't think it would be so soon. At his last moments, he could only think about one thing, or rather one person. Someone he loved more than anyone in the world, and was now broken hearted to leave him: Eddie.

Then, out of the blue, he suddenly heard out Shocker give a loud, surprised yell as he heard something ram into him, something big. He opened his eyes to find a huge, hulking black creature pinning Shocker to the ground. A large white spider design was wrapped around his sides back, and torso. A long tongue waved back and forth in front of the villains face from a long fanged mouth.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Shocker growled as his breath was being forced out from the creature's massive weight. The creature leered and leaned down closer.

"We are poison to the foes of the Spider. We're Venom!" it cried as it picked up Shocker easily by the head and began to punch him brutally in the face. Then, he threw him up in the air and round house kicked him, making him skid across the road. He laid there, motionless. The crowd gathered around was in awe as they stared curiously and fearfully at the strange monster. Who knew if he was friend or foe? Peter groaned as he finally got the feeling of his muscles back, standing up, despite all the pain earlier. He stared at him in surprise and suspicion.

"Wait a minute there buddy, what's going on here? Where did you come from? Are you here to fight me?" he asked, hoping he was a friend. After what he's been through tonight, he really didn't have the time nor the energy for another enemy. Venom turned around. Peter thought with someone that violent, that his expression would be permanently frightening and hard, but he somehow caught a bit of softening as the creature looked at him.

"We were created to be the eliminator of your foes, Spiderman. We are a friend, here to help you." It said. Peter's suspicion died down, but only a bit. So far, Venom didn't seem like he was lying. But he still didn't explain thoroughly where he came from, or what creature he was, why he was strangely using 'we' instead of 'I', or why he was helping him to begin with. But after he said he was here to help, he somehow….trusted him. He normally didn't trust someone so easily, but with this guy, he did.

Venom let out an ear piercing cry as strong sound waves shot his back while it was turned. Tendrils of black ooze circled around him. Peter winced from the cry as he watched helplessly. It was still hard to move around, even if he could stand up. As soon as the waves stopped, Venom fell to his knees and panted, before turning around and growling threateningly at Shocker.

"I don't care who or what you are, creep! If you're working with him, I'm gonna end you too!" he said as he aimed more of his power at him. Peter studied carefully at the impact. It seemed like those powerful vibrations were one of the creature's weaknesses. But Venom jumped out in time, flipped in the air in his style and shot out a black web on Shocker's energy brackets and pulled them off like he did before. Peter expected Shocker to do the same thing to Venom as he did to him, but Venom's webbing seemed to be far more stronger and resistant to the vibrations as he ripped them off, revealing Montana's pale, pasty hands. Before Shocker could do anything, more black webbing wrapped around him as he was hung high on a street light. He struggled and kicked around, but he was stuck. Spiderman's eyes widened. Wow, this web was far stronger than his own….Maybe this guy_ could_ be a great ally. The crowd around them erupted in cheers and whistles for the new hero. Venom smiled, a bit softer than his evil sneer as he walked over towards Spiderman.

"…Uh, thank you. You really saved my butt." Spiderman said nervously. Venom nodded and put a comforting, warm hand on his shoulder.

"You can expect our alliance from now on." Venom said.

"You don't have to do that. I can do this myself. And besides, I just met you…I don't know if I can trust you." Spiderman said carefully, hopefully not angering the creature.

"No, you need help, and you trust us. We know…..we sense it from you." He said. Spiderman quirked an eyebrow. He _sensed_ it from him? How is that possible? Not because it sounded ridiculous,….but because he was right. Suddenly his thoughts were cut short when he felt a calming, cool slime slide down his back as it covered his opened wound, as well as his other injuries from his battle. A soothing and pleasant warmth was felt as it drew back to find unharmed skin. He looked at his injuries in surprise. How did he do that?

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Easy healing. The next time an enemy hurts you like that, they won't get off so easy as him. He'll be dead. They will all be." Venom replied in a sudden dark tone. A shiver ran down Peter's spine as he heard it, now feeling frightened of his new ally. Spiderman did want to permanently stop his enemies, but he didn't ever plan to kill anyone. Just because those low life bastards were willing and able to simply kill off innocent civilians, didn't mean he had to stoop to their level. A true hero wouldn't even think of it. And this guy was more than eager too….maybe he did have a good reason to be wary of him. But before he could speak his mind about the issue, Venom webbed a nearby building.

"Until we meet again, dear Spider." He said as he leaped off into the night, leaving Peter alone to absorb all that happened just now as the police collected Shocker from the street light.

* * *

Eddie groaned as he woke up, his back feeling numb, prickly and tingly. His muscles were ached and pulled as he slowly got up. Where did that come from? Did he sleep on the wrong side of the bed or something? He looked over at the clock, which read around noon. He frowned, he never slept in that late before. He sighed as he got up, looking over at Peter's side of the bed only to find it empty. He felt his heart drop. Where was he? He never left without waking Eddie up…..He didn't leave him,…did he? No, no, it couldn't be. Peter and him worked out their fight last night….unless Peter was still upset.

But before he thought for the worst, Peter, in his spider suit, pulled open his window and leaped through. Eddie smiled in relief as he walked over to his loving boyfriend and pulled up the mask, revealing the handsome face, and leaned down to kiss him gently. Peter smiled around it and pressed back, putting a hand to Eddie's face.

"Sorry baby, Shocker broke out of prison. But I have a lot to talk to you about." Peter said as he laid his mask down on the dresser.

"Did you handle him okay?" Eddie asked worriedly. Peter bit down on his lip. He couldn't lie to Eddie, but he couldn't worry him either.

"Uh, well, I had a little trouble…..but I got help. That's what I wanted to tell you." He said. Eddie raised an eyebrow, now curious. Someone was now helping Peter?

"Help?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was really bizarre. Apparently, I have an ally now." Then he sighed worriedly. "But I don't know…..I don't think I can trust him." Now Eddie was very interested. Who knows what kind of person was fighting alongside the man he loved, especially after Peter said he didn't know if he could trust him.

"Who is he?" Eddie asked.

"He calls himself 'Venom'." He said. Eddie's eyes widened when he heard this…..Why did that suddenly sound so familiar? Did he hear that before?

"Venom?" he asked. Peter nodded.

"Yeah," he hesitated. "And he's not some guy….he's a creature. He's all black, huge, muscular, long fangs, and a very long tongue. I feel bad for the poor girl he decides to French kiss." Peter laughed, trying to make a little bit of humor out of this case. Eddie bit down on his lip….that sounded like the monster from his dream. Exactly like it. But it was just a dream, right?

"But that's not what scares me," Peter continued. "He says that if anyone else tries to hurt me…they're dead. I mean, I wanted to stop my enemies, but not like that. I'm anxious to what he might do. I don't want him to kill anyone. He says he's here to eliminate my enemies, but by how strong and brutal he seems….I don't know." He said. Eddie was worried about this as well. It was bad enough that he couldn't stop those super villains from hurting his boyfriend, but now this new creature who wanted to kill Peter's enemies was working at his side. He would like to make sure his boyfriend was safe and protected while he was fighting, that is what he was worried about all this time, and this Venom guy seemed like the guy to do the job. But if he's what Peter described….

"I don't think you should trust him, Pete. You don't know what he's capable of." He said. Peter nodded.

"I know, but the Manhattan people had to take that risk when they counted on me to save them, when they didn't know much about me or how I received these powers. They didn't even question me that much. But they still came to trust me. And besides…I feel like deep down, even though I don't know what he is or where he came from, I…somehow trust him. Don't ask me why, I just do. And besides, he also healed all my wounds." He said showing off his now flawless, blood free back as he began to strip off his Spider suit. Eddie's eyes widened as he gently touched the smooth skin in awe, never believing something like that was possible. And if this guy did that, then maybe he didn't seem so bad. But he was still wary.

"Well, Pete, before you do decide to trust him, promise me you'll be careful around him. If he's willing to kill your enemies, who knows what he could do to you if he trades sides. Please." Eddie complied.

"I plan on it Eddie, trust me, I won't completely trust this guy unless I know everything about him." Peter said. "I think he has good intentions, just going down a wrong path. Misguided"

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Eddie asked.

"No, not at all, believe me Eddie, I went into the direction he left in, but it was like he just…vanished. I checked over the rest of the city, but no. Guess I'll see him again when I go into another battle." He shrugged. Eddie nodded.

"Well, if he does, question him. And read him carefully if he's lying. And find out where he gets his abilities." He said. Peter nodded as he continued to strip off his costume. Eddie's mood changed quickly as he saw his boyfriend's incredible body fold out in front of him. He smirked as he watched the tight fabric peel off the sexy, lithe muscles. He moaned at bit and licked his lips playfully.

"Well, with your wounds gone, you're body looks very sexy at this given moment. Not like it wasn't hot before." He smirked eyeing Peter head to toe. Peter turned around and smiled suavely.

"You like…._this_?" he said huskily as he slowly, playfully beginning to peel off the costume in a strip tease in front of Eddie, how he liked it. Eddie laughed a bit as he felt his mouth water.

"Petey~" he whispered longingly. "You little turn on. I should eat you up like the yummy treat you are." He growled predator like as he grabbed onto his lover and dragged him on the bed once he was in his boxers. Peter laughed as he passionately kissed his boyfriend.

"You know, I don't have class till later on today, and you have a day off don't you? Why don't we…stay in bed longer?" Eddie asked. Peter giggled.

"I thought you'd never asked." He purred pulling the rim of Eddie's shirt, dragging him closer and forcing him to lay down on him as they hungrily made out.

If Eddie wasn't so occupied pleasing his lover right now, he say he was downright completely paranoid about this. A new ally of Peter's? Why now? And why to begin with? Just who was this…'Venom'? He couldn't help but to think how familiar that name was. And somehow, that dream he had worried him too. But why? He had so many questions and no answers when he felt he deserved them. What will this 'Venom' do? Does he really plan to help his boyfriend out? Or is he planning something different? And where exactly did he come from, or get those powers? Peter's faced some weird characters, but this one took the cake. He wished he knew, he really did. He didn't want his boyfriend to be wandering about fighting battles with someone who was willing to kill his enemies. One thing's for sure, if he ever thought of doing something to Peter, hell will rise. He didn't care how powerful he might be. He may not have to worry about Peter getting killed in battle anymore, but this felt worse. The bad thing about it is that all he could do was wait out and see what happens.


	11. Chapter 11: Monster

Finally! I am so sorry you guys! Five months! Wow! I had a major writer's block for this story! Not only that, my other stories and school getting in the way, I found it hard to find time with this story. I hope this chapter will make up for lost time! And again, I'm so sorry!

I decided to call this chapter "Monster" after the song by the band named Skillet. My friend Muffy the Dough Slayer showed me that song and I thought it went great with Eddie's demonic change in this chappie. Check it out!

I don't own the spectacular spiderman, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be continuing it!

* * *

Freakish adrenaline. That was going through him. His heart beating faster, his blood pumping, his body humming to life with a new found strength he didn't realize he had. It became overwhelming. Rushing and pounding in his chest and head, like they were about to explode. He could no longer be in the safety of his innocent dreams of his lover in each other's embrace.

Blue orbs snapped open. Bloodshot. Eddie didn't realize his breaths turned gasping until a few seconds of coming into reality from his slumber. He snapped up like he was high on red bull. He felt drops of cold sweat escalating down his broad forehead and down the rim of his nose to his chin where it dripped to the blankets. The large blonde tried calming down his breathing and wiped the sweat that was damping his face and hair with his shaky hand, which was no use considering his fingers and palm were as pruned as raisins from their own salty human fluid. He let in one more shaky inhale before resting his head on his raised knees near his chest, hugging them closer to his body.

He looked around to see there was nothing to fret about. He was in his apartment, in his bed, in the middle of the night…..So, why did he wake up in panic all the sudden?

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself. He used the edge of the blue blanket to wipe off the remaining sweat clinging to his paling skin when he felt a tug on it from another body wrapped in it. He turned his head to find the other occupant in his bed, Peter.

After seeing that soft, sleeping face of his lover, Eddie instantly calmed down. Maybe it was just another nightmare. But he was back in the real world. He couldn't hold the smile from his face as he leaned down and wrapped a brawny arm around the smaller body, enjoying its slim curves and pleasant warmth. He leaned down and kissed Peter's temple lightly, so light not to wake him, before he got out of bed to get some air. The sweat that ran down his back made his white t-shirt stick uncomfortably to it.

He turned the water to cold on his bathroom sink. Eddie cupped it into his hands before feeling its icy splash on his skin when he threw it on his face. He even ran some through his hair to get his body to cool down. He sighed in relief. That felt so much better.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His naturally spiky hair in different, funny looking angles from tussling in bed combined with the sticky sweat. His eyes where a dull blue and tired looking with slightly black circles under them, but then they widened in surprise when he finally realized something after being fully awake since he got to the bathroom.

"…..Did I just grow taller?" he asked himself. He discovered before in his reflection in the bathroom mirror that he was about an inch shorter than his shower curtain, and now he looked he was a few inches taller than it. Eddie looked behind him and realized it wasn't some illusion.

But that wasn't the only thing, he looked in the mirror again and saw how much bigger his biceps and triceps of his arms were. What the hell? Sure, he works out, but they weren't that pumped before he went to bed. As a matter of fact…he now felt really strange, like he wasn't himself.

He took off his t-shirt, which was _really_ difficult because it felt so much tighter from his growth, only to be more shocked. It wasn't just the muscles of his arms that grew bigger. His six pack abs became eight, and were much firmer and prominent on his stomach. His pecks were larger and plumper with muscle as well. It looked like he was striving to be a body builder.

"What_ is_ wrong with me?" he asked himself again as he pressed his fingertips on the stone hard muscles. He jerked his head around to find the scale next to the sink. Since he was a big, tall guy with a lot of heavy muscles, his regular weight was around 230 pounds. He bit on his lip before he stepped on, and sure enough, it wasn't his same weight, because the scale now read 270. Damn!

"What the fuck?" he said as he stepped off. He brought out the measuring tape he kept in the cabinet and measured how tall he was now. He was originally 6 feet 2 inches. And he was right. He grew taller, by about four and a half inches just overnight!

"Am I turning into a giant or something?" He said before he leaned over the sink. He looked over at the clock on the wall, which read three in the morning. He sighed, he was dead beat tired right now, and maybe it was best to deal with this after a nice long sleep. Perhaps the exhaustion of waking up in the middle of the night was making him see things.

But before he could go back in bed and snuggle in the covers with his little Petey, he noticed one more thing about him that was intensely unusual. He saw around the middle of his chest, stretching to his shoulders, was some black color. Like someone spilled black ink just under the first layer of his skin. It contrasted against his paleness. He frowned in curiousness as he leaned closer to the mirror once again. What was that?

He was about ready to run his fingers down it before suddenly, something bubbled and bulged inside, before the blackening got darker until it was crow black. Eddie felt like running back to the bedroom and awaking Peter to tell him what was going on.

Then out of most impossible horrification that could've only happened in some scary movie, a monstrous face with white eyes and gruesome sharp teeth suddenly busted out of Eddie's chest and let out an eerie screech. Its head stretched from Eddie to almost touching the surface of the mirror!

Eddie's voice was caught in his throat, but you can bet if it wasn't, he'd be screaming on the top of his lungs like any other person with common sense. He stumbled back until he tripped over the rim of the bathtub and cried out in pain and fear when he tumbled back and landed harshly on the cold linoleum.

Eddie had his eyes sealed closed, but when he opened them again, it was if what just happened didn't happen at all. There were no traces of the blackness, nor that god awful monster sticking out of him anymore on his chest. He looked at it wide eyed, breathing labouredly, before running his hand up and down along the skin. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

"Eddie!" a familiar voice shouted as he heard the softer, rumbling footsteps running to the bathroom. Peter came bursting through the door with a scared look on his face. Eddie looked at him with the same expression, before he tried to struggle out of the bathtub, but it was hard from his fear and his new sudden growth. Peter leaned over and grabbed Eddie's shoulders and pulled, helping him up.

"Ugh, god Eddie! You gotta lay off Aunt May's banana cream pies! What happened, babe?" he asked. Eddie struggled to stand at first, but then stood firmly on his two feet and looked down at his boyfriend.

"I…I don't know! I, I thought I saw something! It scared the living shit out of me!" he breathed as he looked down at his chest again. Peter backed away in surprise when he too noticed the growth of his lover.

"….Did you get WAY bigger?" He gasped when he saw how much taller Eddie was compared to him now. He used to come to Eddie's shoulder. Now, he was as low as the very top of Eddie's stomach. He discovered how much bigger his lover's muscles were also. He thought he was small compared to Eddie before, but now, he looked like a small rag doll compared to him! Eddie looked down at his body nervously.

"Uh, yeah. I noticed that too. I don't know what happened….I'm getting worried." He said fearfully. Peter then got a bad feeling and looked at Eddie with suspicion, even though in the back of his mind he knew Eddie would never do such a thing, but still, he had to know.

"You're not taking steroids, are you?" he asked firmly. Eddie liked to work out and to look built and tough, even more so since Peter told him how sexy his body is with those large muscles on him, and how he liked to caress them while they made love. Eddie wouldn't do something as drastic as that to gain more muscle, would he? Eddie looked down at Peter with astonishment.

"What? No! Of course not, Pete! I really don't know what's going on!" he said desperately. Of course, he'd really like to know what was happening to him. People can't just grow like this overnight, can they? It wasn't possible. Peter looked at him worriedly.

"Well, it could be some kind of new growth spurt or something. But if anything else happens, I want you to go to Dr. Conners. He'll figure it out, okay?" He reassured. It took a while, but Eddie nodded, calming down a bit.

"Now, what did you see that scared you?" Peter asked, grabbing onto the sides of Eddie's arms. Eddie sighed and put his large hands on Peter's waist in return.

"It was nothing, baby. Maybe I'm just imagining things. How about we forget about it and go back to bed? You got school in the morning, and so do I." He said. He didn't want to worry Peter, after he had enough on his mind from all the chaos lately. Peter raised a brow.

"….You know you can tell me anything, right? If you need to talk, I'm here." he said. Eddie noticed a bit of hurt in Pete's tone and felt himself cringe. The one thing that he and Peter agreed in this relationship is that there were no secrets between them. Granted, Peter kept his Spiderman secret from Eddie, but Eddie knew Peter was going to tell him anyway. But after that, the whole 'keeping secrets' thing became even more forbidden since Eddie discovered Peter's secret for himself. He sighed.

"You're going to think it's crazy." He said. Peter gave him an amusing smile.

"Please, I deal with crazy every day, babe, I think I can handle it." He said. Eddie gave a weak smile.

"Well, insane as it sounds, it looked like my chest was growing black,… and then some monster head came out and started screeching." He said touching his skin again. Peter eyebrows knitted together in confusion, before he suddenly bent over and busted out laughing.

"You're right baby! That _does_ sound a bit crazy, even for me! You're not on some new medication, are you?" he asked playfully before he stood on his tippy toes to put his hand to Eddie's forehead to feel his temperature. Eddie sighed and gently gripped Peter's hand and lowered it.

"But it looked so real though." He said worriedly. Peter looked into his eyes.

"Babe, you're tired, okay? Normally when you're half asleep at three in the morning you're bound to start seeing things. Nothing like that can ever happen." Peter said to calm his lover. Eddie nodded and smiled, feeling relieved, before Peter took his hand and gently tugged on it.

"How about we go back to bed then, it's starting to get really cold without my Eddie bear in there to keep me warm." He said warmly. Eddie looked at his boyfriend with nothing but love in his eyes.

"You know me so well, don't you?" he grinned softly as he let Peter lead them back to the room.

* * *

Eddie climbed under the covers after Peter, getting a little playful before they went back to sleep, and crawled like a predator till he reached where his lover laid and softly laid down on him, beginning their heated make out session before bed. But Peter was gasping for breath.

"Eddie! Get off real quick! I can't breathe!" he said pushing on Eddie's shoulders. Eddie obeyed and quickly shifted off as Peter let in a greedy breath. He looked at Eddie.

"Man! I think you put on weight too!" he said when he finally caught his breath. Eddie winced when he remembered his new weight on the scale. And now, he can't even lay down on his Petey, even at his gentlest, without suffocating him. That hurt more than it should.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said as he lay on his forearms over Peter. The brunette looked up at him and grinned.

"It's okay, just be more careful now." He said before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and began to passionately kiss him. Eddie smiled and pressed back with equal force, gently shoving his thick tongue into Peter's mouth and playing with his tongue. Peter made a slight choking noise, but adjusted to it and played with Eddie in return.

Eddie suddenly felt something different taking over. Something animalistic, it seemed. Energy he didn't know he possessed coming in large loads. His need to mate became stronger, hormones flying crazier than roaches in the light. He got more into the kiss, almost wanting to devour Peter whole.

"Eddie!" Peter cried out, not out of pleasure, the opposite. He tasted his own blood in the kiss, wincing at the bites on his lips that his lover gave. Since when was Eddie so rough? He was always gentle with him.

Eddie was so drunk off these new feelings, it made him ignorant of his lover's pain. This feeling, this power, it was so…good! He wanted more, needed more! He couldn't get enough! Just where was it coming from?

"Eddie! Eddie, stop! You're hurting me!" Peter cried, crying out now from his lover's rough hands bruising him as they were running up and down his sides. But still, Eddie didn't listen, he couldn't. It was so addictive! He couldn't stop! He didn't _want_ to stop! It was amazing!

"Eddie! I SAID STOP!" Peter yelled as he had no other choice but to shove away from his bigger lover. The pain was getting too great.

All at once, the swirling, inducing cloud that fogged Eddie's mind cleared him out of the trance. He groaned as he slowly got back to himself. He looked up to find Peter, his thin hand covering his mouth as thick, scarlet liquid with a metallic smell seeped through the cracks of his fingers and leaked down to his chin. Oh Shit!

"Petey! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me! Oh baby, are you okay?" he cried as guilt took over him as he lowered Peter's hand to look at the damage. His heart tore in two places when he saw the deep cuts in the corners of his lover's mouth. Oh god, what did he just do? He gently picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom, running a rag under warm water.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I feel completely awful!" He said sadly as he cleaned up the dried, crusted blood caking around Peter's lip corners and the new, bright blood that was seeping through them. Despite the pain he felt, even more so by smiling, Peter gave a little grin.

"I forgot how much of a monster you can be." He laughed gently, but then groaned again from the pain. Eddie looked at his lover in remorse after he was done cleaning his cuts before he pulled him close to his warm chest, hoping to sheild Peter from any more pain, even though it hurt him to know he was the one who hurt him to begin with. How could he let himself hurt his own boyfriend? First he makes him cry yesterday, now he makes him bleed. What kind of boyfriend was he?

"Don't talk, okay? I can't believe I did that to you!" he whispered as he kissed Peter's forehead lovingly, wishing he could take the pain away for him to deal with instead of his smaller lover, since it was his fault anyway. Peter laughed softly again.

"It's not like it'll never heal babe, I'll be fine!" He said snuggling his head against Eddie's chest. Eddie picked him up bridal style once more before carrying him back to bed.

"Get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning." He said laying Peter down on his back and covering him with the heavy blanket like the protective mother he always acted as. Peter looked at him with a loving, welcoming smile.

"I still can't sleep without you here with me, you know." He beckoned. Eddie forced his own smile and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms in a shielding cocoon around his little Petey, hoping nothing else will happen for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I'll see ya tomorrow after school." Peter said as he finished putting on his school clothes over his Spiderman outfit the next morning. He and Eddie both had to go to work soon, and wouldn't see each other until after classes that coming Monday. Eddie nodded as he walked up and embraced Peter warmly, as he always did, before their final kiss goodbye.

"Be careful when you're out on patrol." Eddie warned. Peter smiled at him lovingly.

"Aren't I always?" he smirked before grabbing his bag.

"Remember babe, keep your distance from that 'Venom' guy okay? If he tries to hurt you, fight back if you must, but if he's too strong, fall back. Promise me?" Eddie asked worriedly. Peter smiled again and nodded.

"You don't have to worry baby, I know what I'm doing. Love you." He said before he turned around and walked out Eddie's apartment door. Eddie grinned warmly.

"I love you too." He said, but Peter was gone when he said it, not like he didn't know anyway.

He sighed, looking down at his new built once again. He wasn't imagining things last night, it was real. A shiver ran down his spine when he thought of that black monster protruding from his chest again. What if that was real too? Peter said he was probably seeing things, but he _knew_ what he saw. His brain wouldn't conjugate something like that, not something _that_ frightening.

Maybe he was finally losing his mind. He smiled and snorted to himself. Maybe he was finally going nuts from being the lover of the Spectacular Spiderman, that had to be it. After all, if your lover was a superhero, you'd go a little insane too. He grabbed his motorcycle keys and helmet before going out to his bike in the apartment garage. Maybe a day at work can ease his mind.

* * *

"Wow….you've grown." Kurt said a little shakily as he peered surprisingly at Eddie as he put on his lab coat when he walked in, which was impossible since he couldn't fit his colossal arms into the sleeves anymore. He sighed frustratingly and tossed it on the table top.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either, but I did. Do you have a bigger lab coat?" he asked. Conners, still in a slight haze, nodded and walked over to the closet and tossed Eddie a new coat that was about three sizes bigger than his old one.

"Mind telling me how?" he asked. Eddie shrugged his shoulders as he put the new one on.

"Guess I was due for a growth spurt?" he decided. Kurt shook his head.

"You should've stopped growing by now, Eddie. And besides, a regular human being doesn't grow this rapidly in a very short amount of time. It takes months!" he said. Eddie sighed once again.

"Yes, I know. But I don't know how else to explain it. I just grew overnight. Yeah, maybe abnormal, but there's no other explanation for it. How else can you explain it?" Eddie asked. Kurt put his head down in thought.

"Maybe it could be some physical condition. I can scan you to find what it is." He offered. Eddie shook his head.

"I feel fine. Been healthy as a horse since I was born. I think someone would've told me by now if I had some sort of condition. And it hadn't popped up until now, I think it would've ascended as I grew older, don't you think?" Eddie said. Kurt sighed, but nodded.

"You're right. But if anything else happens, don't hesitate to tell me." He said sternly. Eddie grinned and nodded.

"Okay, Kurt, I will." He promised. He sat down and went on with his work. He growled at how difficult it was to shift his arms and just to sit since his really tight clothes were protesting against his movements. The brim of his jeans was pinching cruelly against his lower stomach. His t-shirt was stretched tightly around his chest, making it a bit tough to breathe. He needed new clothes now damn it! He picked the biggest clothes he had to wear, and they were still tight on him! Even his black jacket he had since high school couldn't fit him anymore! He was lucky that his biker boots still fit.

To add on to his oh so lovely day, when he bent down to pick up a document from a low filing cabinet, he heard a loud rip.

"Oh, don't tell me!" Eddie groaned as he looked behind to see if his pants were ripped, they weren't, but the back of his shirt from under his lab coat was. It was torn straight down from in between his shoulder blades to almost his lower back. He let out a loud snarl in anger.

"Come on!" he shouted. Dr. Conners poked his head out from his office.

"What happened?" he asked. Eddie stood up.

"I freaking ripped my shirt!" He said taking off his lab coat and looking at the damage. He felt a small breeze from the rip blowing against his skin as he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed one of the bigger t-shirts Kurt usually carries sometimes if needed. Kurt couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't make you angry, I probably wouldn't like you when you're angry." He joked. Eddie glared at him.

"I'm not going incredible hulk over here!" he hissed. Kurt laughed.

"I know! I know! I'm just kidding!" he teased. Eddie growled inwardly.

"But I swear, if your skin starts turning green, I'm calling the CIA." Kurt added with a chuckle before he dodged into his office when Eddie threw his ripped shirt at him in annoyance.

Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head as he slipped on the new shirt. It barely fit him. It hugged around the skin of his torso a little tightly, but it was still rather comfortable with its soft fabric. And besides, it was in his favorite color, black.

"It'll have to do." He sighed before he put his lab coat back on and continued his work.

* * *

After work, Eddie plopped down on his couch and turned on the television to the news. Apparently, Peter didn't have to worry about any villains today, since it was still going over what happened yesterday. How Shocker escaped and battled Spiderman, before this new vigilante named Venom made his appearance and helped save Spiderman from what could've been his end.

Eddie finally got a good look at this Venom. A big, monstrous behemoth. Black all over with a fearful looking white Spider on his chest like Peter. Dead, white eyes and sharp fangs, his tongue as long as a serpent, sounding like one too. Eddie shivered a bit in fear, he hated snakes.

"The question everyone is asking, who is this new hero named Venom? An ally to Spiderman or someone to fear?" Said the anchorman.

…But why did this guy look familiar? Eddie stiffened when he remembered his nightmare of that god awful monster that was climbing up his body, overtaking him. And then trembled nervously when he recalled that monster that popped out of his chest that almost looked the same. What did this all mean? Why was he seeing visions of these things?

But wait, didn't he envision, the night he and Peter fought, of some gruesome creature named Venom? He sucked in a breath. He did. He knew he did. Just where was this all leading him to? Maybe he wasn't so crazy after all.

The sound of the television drowned out his deep thoughts. Eddie turned back to the screen, seeing the fight of his lover and Shocker from before. He winced when he saw his lover getting hurt during the battle, like he always was. He felt anger arising as well from the damned villain, wanting so much to beat him senseless, crush his skull into the pavement, making sure he and others like him didn't hurt his lover ever again.

Eddie saw nothing but red when Peter was thrown at a building, right before Shocker came over and was about ready to end him. If he wasn't so caught up in his rage, he would've noticed that a low growl that wasn't human was coming from his own throat, something not normal. But Eddie didn't care. He wanted to see that villain's head roll, wanted his blood splattered across the pavement, wanted to snap his neck and watch the life leave his eyes. But then Venom intervened and stopped the villain. Eddie smirked unknowingly as the creature took him down and saved his lover. For some odd reason, Eddie felt like he could trust this Venom. Too bad he didn't get to see any Shocker blood shedded.

He felt dizzy. His head was pounding as well. Eddie fell asleep not too long after on the couch, leaving the television on.

"_Yes, that's it, let_ _your anger fester and grow, its taste is so sweet."_ Said a voice in his head. Eddie's eyes rolled to the back of his head before sleep overcame him completely, smirking in maliciousness before he drifted off into his slumber.

* * *

Uh oh! Eddie going evil! Lol just kidding, you know what to do!


End file.
